Blood Bonds
by Nightshade's sydneylover150
Summary: Estel was brought to the shores of the Valinor to be with his family, yet somethings still stands in his way...sequel to Ada's Memories
1. And Our Story Continues

Title: Blood Bonds

Author: Nightshade3

Summary: Estel was brought to the shores of the Valinor to be with his family, yet something still stands in his way…

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, if I did I wouldn't have to worry about money or college…

Sequel to: Ada's Memories, I recommend you read that first before this story

A/N: It is Estel and Elrond father/so relationship again, Legolas is primary in this chapter because I needed someone to set everything up…. Kind of like Shakespeare

*Peeks out from behind her backpack* Um… Sorry it's so late? *Ducks back behind as she waits for things to be thrown* Don't kill me! I got busy, and I tried to finish it all, I got at least the first two chapters done, and part of the last working on the middle now. Seriously I am working every night on bits and pieces. But I thought I'd be nice and post the first chapter in celebration of me going to Chicago tomorrow and of America's Thanksgiving Day (a.k.a. Turkey Day.) So Happy Holidays to all and hope you enjoy the chapter

" " = Elvish

' ' = Common Tongue

"What if he does not awaken?" Celebrian asked Elros worriedly as she watched her husband and daughter hover over the boy. "What will we do then?"

Elros stared at his brother, his stomach dropped. Elrond was ashen white and shaking. It had been two days and his youngest son still had not awakened. Elrond had refused to eat, drink, or sleep; and his other children and the young prince were not being any better. It seemed as if everything was at a standstill now that the youngest son of Elrond and Celebrian lay motionless in the bed.

"I do not know my sister, I do not know." Celebrian had to strain to hear his voice as she watched him turn away his face from the bed. Elros tried to get away from the crystal drops of water that the entire family cried.

But Elros could not help to think that it might lead to the destruction of an entire family, if not more people. He heard his brother's voice pleading in his mind, calling out. _Spare my youngest, please let my son live. _ Elros heard those pleas in an elf lady that Estel had barely known; yet whose wounded heart he was able to capture. The boy was entrenched deep within many people's hearts…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What if he hates me now because I did not tell him he was glowing?" Legolas asked the twins and Tindomiel as he paced back and forth in Elrond's home in the Valinor. 

Gimli had decided to make himself scarce in case Elrond decided to turn his anger on him, finding refuge with Celebrimbor and some of his dwarven friends; with whom had had gotten into a discussion about mining about. But his young human friend was never far from his mind. That laddie was ever getting himself into trouble.

Estel still had not awakened from his state of shock causing Elrond to worry, no matter how much Elros and Celebrian reassured him. Arwen… Arwen was worried at her husband's fainting spell. For in her mind now grew the fear that he would never wake up again.

Elladan thought he was going to strangle his friend if he did not sit down soon, he was making his head spin. "Legolas sit down before you make me sick with all your pacing."

Legolas didn't seem to hear Elladan, as he continued to pace back and forth to the point where even Tindomiel, who paced often, was getting a headache from watching as he went back and forth. 

Soon both Elrohir and Tindomiel (for Elladan did not think he could speak again to, let alone touch Legolas without taking out his anger and frustration on him.) grabbed Legolas and forced him to sit down.

"Legolas I doubt he hates you, it would be us that he would never be able to trust." Elrohir said quietly feeling quite guilt for his brother's fainting spell. Why in the world had they had to tell that way, tell him what the blood bonding had actually done to him? And truly they had yet to tell him.

"Why should he hate you Legolas? He loves you very much, all of you." Tindomiel said quietly as she looked around the group. She wondered at what Elrohir had just said, why wouldn't Estel be able to trust his own brothers?

They were hiding something, she could tell, but what was it? Why was Estel glowing? He hadn't died nor did he have a good percentage of elven blood, so it couldn't be the reason he glowed. What had the twins and Legolas done to Estel that had caused this to happen? Arwen didn't seem to know either, nor Elrond, Elros, Celebrian, Gil-Galad, or Elendil. None of them had heard of such a thing. And Tindomiel had done some deep researching when she had taken against her will by Arwen to their mutual great grandfather Tuor and great grandmother Idril, so as to question them if they knew anything of this sickness… They took less notice of her being more focused on Arwen's beauty but they had received little information no matter how much they analyzed what they had been told...

But Celeborn and Galadriel knew something as well, more so then the twins and Legolas, their faces screamed it. That is probably why they disappeared so soon after Estel fainted. They had said that they were going to try and find a way to help their grandson. Tindomiel trusted them both, (even if she was very wary of Lady Galadriel) but she had to question what other dangers there would be to Estel if the truth did not come out soon as to why all these strange things were happening to him.

Elrond and Celebrian were worried about the boy and her father had stayed with his brother and Celebrian the entire time waiting patiently for the young man to wake up. Elrond refused to leave until Estel woke up; therefore her father didn't come home, even though their home was right next door to her uncle's. Elrond had barely left Estel's side, her father had told her that Elrond wouldn't leave until the world ended or Estel woke up, whichever came first. 

__

Vardamir, he would know what to do. Even if Manwendil appeared right now I would be grateful. Tindomiel thought to herself with a sigh, wringing her hands. But back to topic about her Uncle, Aunt and father.

Instead her uncle, aunt and father just stayed in the same open room, which couldn't be good for Estel's health, as a warm fire burned in the hearth. Though it didn't seem to do any good to heat the room. This is suppose to be paradise yet it is cool inside the room. Must be an elven concept that she had never heard of before. But one thing she did know was that it was to cold for a human who was ill. 

__

Was he truly…? Tindomiel pushed the thought out of her mind.

Arwen… She had been doing busy work for the past two days, only to leave her husband's side and their family's house once, yesterday when on some sudden burst of inspiration had led her to take Tindomiel with her to their great grandparent's. She hadn't seemed like the young elf, so full of life and beauty of spirit, heart, and body that Tindomiel had met the first few days when Arwen arrived at the Undying Lands. Now the light in her eyes was faded, her compassion had dwindled as she snapped at the family around her, and her hair was stringy and there were black circles around her eyes. She gave the raccoon a good rival in the bandit look but Tindomiel refused to comment on that. It was rude to do so, but Arwen needed to get some sleep, Estel would have wanted her to do that. And from what she heard, was that at this moment Arwen was teetering on the brink of sanity out of worry for her husband. Tindomiel didn't know when, but Arwen was going to break. And it was going to happen soon.

Something had happened on Middle Earth that the three youngsters hadn't expected, what ever they had done to ensure Estel's acceptance in the Valinor was coming back to haunt them. And only time would tell what the true consequences would be…

As Tindomiel pondered the mystery surrounding Estel, Legolas stared into the distance. How had this all began? It started not to long ago in his mind but for Estel, for Estel it probably would have seemed like a lifetime ago… even before he himself realized it…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You better get up Estel or you are going to miss the hunting trip." Legolas told the lanky eighteen-year-old human, who was still lying in bed with his eyes closed. His travel bags, his sword and short bow with his quiver lay on the chair next to the bed. Yet the lazy human wouldn't move!

"Go away Legolas, it hurts to much to move." Estel said as he felt a wave of nausea from the bed bending from Legolas' light weight.

"Stop joking Estel and get up. We have to get going if we are going to be able to hunt the light deer. They only come out in the morning, you know this." Legolas teased his mortal friend.

"Estel will not be going on the hunting trip with you Legolas." Came a voice from behind him. Legolas turned around and faced the Lord of Imladris.

"Why not my lord, Estel has not done anything wrong. He has obeyed all the rules. You told him he would be able to going on this trip." Legolas pleaded, he knew how much Estel wanted to go on this trip.

"It is naught that I am not allowing him Legolas, but that his body is not allowing him to go on this trip." Elrond said looking at his youngest son sadly, as the boy as he drifted back and forth from conscious and unconsciousness.

"He is not poisoned my lord, he ate nothing bad. For he ate the same things as I." Legolas looked down at his friend; he surely must be joking. His father had to be in on it too. Estel was a prankster just like his older brothers.

"Ai Legolas, Estel is not poisoned, but sick." Elrond said looking deep into Legolas' eyes trying to get him to believe the seriousness of the situation.

Legolas was confused, "What is sick my lord?" All the while he asked, he was thinking to himself that the Peredhil family were going to extreme measures with this joke.

"Nothing us elves can imagine, horrible for humans. The particular malady that has caught Estel has caused him to become ill in his stomach and gave him a high fever. His body is worn out from trying to fight the sickness within and will need a great deal of rest before it is well again. He would not last on a hunting trip. No Estel must stay here, were he can fight his affliction safely." Elrond said quietly as he knelt near his son's bed, praying to Elbereth that he would be able to fight this disease. It was a tradition to do so ever since Estel had almost died from malaria 

Finally understanding the serious of the situation Legolas looked at his friend and thought that his young friend had gotten a bad plot in life. He turned to leave the room, to go tell Elladan and Elrohir that Estel wouldn't be joining them, but he looked back at the scene. On the bed lay the lanky teenager dressed in an elven styled blue tunic and dark green leggings; He was pale and showed no signs of getting a beard, but his long hair lay loose across his pillow. A red velvet robe clad Elrond now sat on the bed cradling his youngest's head in his arms, his hair was loose hanging down off his shoulders from his bowed head. He sang a soft lullaby, as if it could drive away the sickness. Legolas turned away, a single drop of water flowed down his cheek… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now tell me Estel where it hurts." Legolas said as he applied the bandages that Elrond had forced them to pack, knowing now why he had been so insistent about the two friends taking the small clothes with them. Legolas had forgotten how trouble seemed to be drawn to Estel. He looked around from the solution that prevented infection to put on a pretty nasty cut forty-year old Aragorn had managed to receive. Estel's shoulder blade length hair was still raven colored, his gray eyes still sparkled. In mortal standards he did not look any older then twenty-nine with only a tiny hint of a beard from the weeks of travel on the road.

"You are late Legolas." Estel said trying to jest, as he indicated to the front pouch of his travel bag where he kept all of his healing supplies in a hard leather case. "It might be easier to tell you where it does not hurt mellon-nin"

"I am not late, you did not warn me that you were going to wander around Mirkwood. You are just lucky that I was on the look out for those wargs and found your sorry hide." Legolas said as he moved to the indicated bag. "And surly you can not be in that much pain Estel, even as bad as it may look."

"It is no jest, Legolas, although I heartily wish it was." Estel said as he leaned back with his eyes closed. He heard Legolas' breath hitch for a moment when he turned around. Aragorn still found it slightly funny that Legolas would become frightened when he saw his eyes closed. 

"You look terrible. When was the last time you preened your hair?" Estel teased in a disbelieved voice that it was possible for an elf to get dishevel, trying to calm his friend's nerves. Legolas long hair was tangled, covered in warg blood, his green leather tunic stained black, and he would need a new pair of blue leggings. Blood flowed out of a scratch on his cheek and his eyes were weary.

Legolas regained his composer, remembering that his dear friend was not an elf so it was all right for him to close his eyes. But that also reminded the elf that Estel did not have superior healing abilities. Yet here Estel was joking that he looked terrible and trying to calm him.

_A wounded healer_, the thought came unbidden to Legolas as he began to treat his friend's multiple injuries. Maybe next time he would just travel to Rivendell instead of Estel coming to Mirkwood. It was safer for the both of them that way.

"What am I going to do with you mellon-nin?" Legolas said with a laugh as Estel

gave him a weak smile as he prepared to be tortured with what Legolas called healing. Actually it was not really bad, Legolas just needed some more practice. Maybe he should convince his father that Legolas need extra lessons in healing as well...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…"You are late." Legolas said to the wounded Estel, a person he had never given up hope on. The person he failed the one he had allowed to come too close to death in the warg fight. It had been to close a call, but Estel was here now. So he called on the old words that Estel had once told him.

Aragorn, was who he was to these people, a scarred middle aged looking man. Aragorn looked nothing like the young man he had known, with his weather-beaten face, short uncombed hair, scarred hands and face, and the beginnings of crow's feet around his eyes. Yet his eyes, Estel's expressively brilliant eyes told a story. They told of the young man that existed in this aging man's body. Showing the hint of elven light never to be seen outside of those eyes. The man gave him a strange look for his comment, surprised and curious as to what Legolas was talking about.

'You look terrible.' His tone a mixture between disbelief, seriousness, and humor. How could this have happened? How could it be that his younger friend was getting older, when he was still young? In his mind, Legolas cursed Iluvator's gift to the second race. For it was a curse for Estel and for himself. It made Estel not remember his own words that he had once teased Legolas with every time he saw him before age fifty when he had to go off once more into the world of men.

Estel just laughed as he remember what Legolas was speaking of; grinning truly for the first time on the quest since he had seen his grandparents, and had spent time just joking with Haldir and himself. The quest had laid heavily on Estel aging him before his time, doing what eighty-seven years could not. But there was no blame in Estel's depths, only thanks for still believing him. 

"Hannon le Legolas." Came the young man's whisper as Legolas handed him the Eveningstar. Legolas smiled back, looking at his dear friend promising him silently that he would never fail him again. The unspoken message reached Estel as he clapped his hand on Legolas' shoulder and Legolas' on his. A promise between brothers…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…"And our tithen muindor has grown up." Elrohir said as he walked by Elrond with Elladan and Legolas. Legolas watched as his dear friend gave his orders, looking so strong and confident in his troops abilities. Giving them hope to win this fight, as his name told.

"Estel grow up? That will never truly happen._" _Elladan told his younger twin. "Estel will always be young in his heart, no matter his physical appearance." A note of sadness could be heard in the older twin's voice, Legolas noticed.

"Estel will never grow old in his heart." Legolas agreed, his eyes filled with pain as he looked over at his aging friend. 

But his words were true; Estel would never grow old at heart. And for once Legolas was happy that Estel was not an elf, so he would never be weighted down by the burdens that the firstborns carried. Maybe that was the true gift the Eru gave to the second born. "Sometimes I wonder if humans ever truly grow old there or if it is just Estel."

"There are some, but Estel… Estel I think is truly a unique human whose heart will never grow old. He holds a spirit of the firstborn and of the second born. The light in his eyes will not diminish until his soul leaves his body to journey out of this world." Elrond said softly looking after his youngest son. Legolas looked over sadly at the half elf, knowing the gloom that was upon his heart. 

"It never should have to leave." Elladan whispered bitterly.

Legolas looked at Elladan then turned his head watched as Elrond looked over at his eldest son. "Elladan..." 

But Legolas knew that he had no words for this. It pained Elrond as it did Elladan that his youngest would depart from this world forever. Elladan was right, it never should have to happen to Estel. What kind of powers would separate a young man from his family because he was of a different race.

Legolas knew then that he wouldn't be leaving Estel on Middle Earth to die. No he would not let Estel die. Not the person whom he called brother of his heart and was his most trusted companion. If Estel and him survived this war, no when they survive this war; after a good time had past he would have Estel abandon Aragorn and leave his legend behind. 

"I will not allow him to die." Legolas replied quietly to Elladan and Elrohir. They gave him confused glances, for they did not understand. _One day they will though they will_ Legolas thought to himself. For the only way that he would pass over the sea was with his brother at his side….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Galadriel pulled Legolas aside looking deep into the young elf's eyes. "Legolas, listen to me, you will find a way to bring my youngest grandson home with his brothers and you."

"Lady Galadriel I thought you would not…." Legolas gestured to Estel and Elrond and then towards himself. His hands shook slightly as he moved, and his pupils were slightly dilated.

"Approve of this?" Galadriel asked quietly, her voice trembled slightly, her eyes misted. She took a deep breath then spoke again, determined and set. "I refuse to leave any of my grandchildren here alone. I refuse to give any of them to death."

"His Ada…" Legolas hesitated, he always felt out of place speaking informally around Lady Galadriel. "…Lord Elrond has already accepted what is going to happen to Estel."

"No Greenleaf, he has not or he would stay here until his son dies. Just like you have not accepted it, he has not. Therefore he travels to the Valinor to heal the wounds that the possible future death of his son holds on his heart." Galadriel turned to glance at her son-in-law. 

Sadness was in her eyes as she took in the sight of Estel and Elrond hugging. Elrond shouldn't have to be separated from any of his children; for he had suffered more then one person should have to in a lifetime.

"He knows he will not lose his daughter, young Estel has promised that to him, but it pains him so much that he will lose his youngest son."

"It pains me that if left to run its course death will take mellon-nin, gwador-nin away from me." He took a deep breath, "And I won't allow it to happen."

"It seems that you have thought long and hard about this Legolas Greeenleaf." Galadriel remarked quietly.

"How could I not my lady? The fact makes itself known every time Estel gets ill. Or once you look at his weather beaten face." Legolas said as tears filled his eyes and a knot tied itself in his stomach. "I am sure Estel sees it as well."

Galadriel sighed and for once it was not she that spoke. "Maybe that is the reason why Estel never looks in a mirror." Came a humor tinted voice. 

Legolas turned around to find Celeborn behind him. His kinsman had both a look of amusement and sorrow in his deep ancient eyes. He crossed over to his wife, taking her hand in his own. He knew of her pain at leaving their grandchildren behind.

"When he was a young man he did as the elves did in appearance, yet he no longer does." Celeborn said quietly as he remember the times of Estel's youth when he had looked more elven then human. Hair had been long and braided with his face clean-shaven. But Estel was mortal, having to claim the title of the King's of the past. Thus he had to look the part as he aged, though he never wanted it to occur, neither did any of them. 

For his birth people he cut his hair in order for them to understand him. Even his braids that he had worn in his hair for the battle were different from the ones of youth. They were less formal and less elven then before. Yet still woven with care from his father, showing the world that he was still Estel. 

Celeborn knew that his grandson was quite capable of making elegant elven braids himself; he had watched Estel do his father's hair numerous times. Yet it had been his father doing, giving him something to remember. To remind him no matter what he was still Estel son of Elrond Peredhil, just as the pendant that he bore symbolized.

In order to negotiate with the Edain, Estel learned the common tongue even though Legolas, Galadriel, Elrond and himself all knew how much he disliked the language because it was course on his ears at time. (It still was at times…) Although he understood the necessity of it and the need but he feared that it would cause the loss of his first language. That was the reason why Estel… Aragorn, he had to call him that name in front of his foster grandson's people, had spoken elvish so much when home, so as not to forget his first language. To show his family and friend's he hadn't forgotten them, even if he had to turn his back on his elven appearance for the edain. They knew he hadn't, he had known the language since childhood but rarely used it until late adult hood. But that hadn't meant that Estel had done it willingly, by the end of the first lesson at age eight, he had both Glorfindel and Erestor trying to pull their hair out of their heads in frustration. Only Elrond had convinced him that as the youngest lord of Imladris he did have to know how to speak other's languages in order to talk to those around him. (Essentially all of Elrond's children were princes though, but just like their father they didn't like taking those kind of titles. And often they deal with political businesses of other realms.)

"Estel fears what you do kinsman, in your assumption you were correct. But you underestimated him in your judgment. For there has not been one single day that my grandson has not felt the weight of his own mortality. If he would forget for a moment, it would attack him threefold for forgetting. Thus Estel must live for what is happening now, each single moment. For he knows each one might be his last. Heed my words young prince and do the same. This moment maybe the last one he will get to have with his whole family together." Celeborn had always been considered wise, but as Legolas saw him staring at his son in law and his grandchildren; he saw the full extent of that wisdom.

"Estel never should have to age or be separated from his family…" Legolas said mournfully, his words echoing that of Elladan's. His eyes glimmered with water, yet there was a glimmer in their depths as well of something one might not be able to name.

"And you Legolas?" Celeborn asked looking directly into Legolas' eyes. It was discontenting to feel the Lord of the Woods eyes boring into his own.

"Aye, my lord. From me as well, for he is my shield-brother." He turned his eyes away, looking toward the man and his father instead. They stood clinging to one another like survivors of a shipwreck, desperate for some sense of familiarity.

"It is the way that Iluvator made thing, my kinsman. That the first born would live forever and the second born would die. Both are blessings and curses." Galadriel said gently. Legolas felt his heart breaking, for he realized that they did not believe… but Celeborn continued drawing Legolas' interest back to the two royal figures before him

"But we are not saying it should be accepted. For it should not. That is why our grandsons, all three of them, do not think about death. It is why my granddaughter chooses to stay like Luthien, you stay and why Elrond has to leave." Celeborn paused for a moment. "Estel is a treasure that they all believe will one day be lost. So they go their different ways, trying to do what they have to, to be able to face his death. But mostly they do it because deep in their hearts they want, no, need to believe that if they do these actions, whatever they are, that Estel will overcome death."

Taking Galadriel's hand in his again as he shifted his glance from his grandsons and granddaughter to Legolas. "As we have to believe, because we know."

Legolas smiled, "I will make sure he escapes it. You have my promise that I will find a way to bring all four of your grandchildren home."

Lady Galadriel looked deep into Legolas' eyes, "I know you will." A tiny smile graced the elven queen's lips as she looked upon her grandchildren and son-in-law.

He felt his father's hand on his shoulder, "Just be careful how you do it ion-nin, for sometimes the consequences will out do all the good you have done."

Legolas turned to his father, "What do you know of it Adar? You were the one that counseled me to keep my friendship from him." 

Thranduil's pained voice came from behind him, "I know more about that kind of pain then you think I know ion-nin. There is a lot about me, my dear greenleaf that you do not know about your Ada." 

Legolas never saw the tears falling down his father's face, for his father dried his eyes before Legolas turned around. Celeborn and Galadriel caught them though and gave the King of Mirkwood a sympathetic nod, for now they understood his pain…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What have I done?" Legolas asked himself quietly. He felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the young princess.

"Legolas, what is it that trouble you?" Tindomiel asked quietly, looking deeply into Thranduil's son's eyes. "Can I help you in some way?"

"There is nothing that you can do for me, Tindomiel Elrosiel. Unless you can bring back the dead." Legolas was surprised to hear his voice was filled with contempt at the girl's gentle question.

Tindomiel sighed, all this anger she was being exposed to was trying her patience. Yet in the same calm voice she replied, "Estel is not dead Legolas, merely unconscious. He has not died, nor will he ever die."

"Then why is it that he still has not awoken?" Legolas asked hysterically as his emotions took over him. What could this little girl know of any of this? He spun around and almost shook her. "Why is that, oh wise princess."

Her eyes hard and weary betraying her warm countenance, showing stronger then she appeared on the outside. Yet compassion still lay in those depths even if he was about to make her go off the cliff. 

The girl looked into Legolas' eyes, then said softly. "You need naught mock me, Legolas. Nor do you need to lash out me, young prince; for that will not help your gwador or will it help you." Her voice still held an element of compassion, yet it was hard as well.

"Then what is it that you believe will help me?" Legolas asked bitterly. "What do you know edain child? You call me young, yet you are younger? What do you know of my friend, of anything? What? You died, what do you know of Estel?" He stared into the girl's eyes, daring her to even try to say differently.

Elladan and Elrohir paled at their friend's comments, wondering if what ever was wrong with Estel had ripped Legolas' heart out. It was obvious, but they could not help but be surprised that such a calm person had turned to attacking people because he was in pain.

They looked over at their cousin, looking into her haunting eyes. Silver eyes lined with gold and blue, eyes that seemed to draw you in. They forced you to see every emotion or lack emotion in them. Her eyes at that moment looked like molten silver, as if they were one of Varda's stars as they burned in their depths. 

"That's right edhel, I did. Thus I know if someone is dead or not. I know death, child of Thranduil, where as you never will. Do not lecture me on death, elfling, for although you may have killed many yrchs and other minions of the Sauron, you know nothing of it." Her voice was angry, but her eyes drew Legolas, just as they had Elladan and Elrohir. 

As all three of them stared into her eyes, they saw pain, commiseration, compassion, sadness and anger. She breathed in deeply. Then all trace of emotions was gone, nothing but a neutral mask. 

"Tindomiel!" Manwendil called to his sister at hearing Legolas' words as he walked out of the bedroom where his father and him had been speaking. 

There was screaming to be heard somewhere in the house. _Arwen_. The queen of Elves and Men still had not stopped crying for two days. Legolas breathed and for a moment his thoughts were clear, until Manwendil spoke again.

"Let us depart dear sister, you need not to be in their company right now." Manwendil's face was red and his eyes were flashing. His eyes narrowed looking toward the Silven elf. Tindomiel mind cleared as she looked on the anger in her twin's eyes.

"We do not want her company right now." Legolas practically snarled, the anger hit him again full force. Tindomiel just looked from her brother to her friend.

"Eru help me, Mai do not make this worse then it is." Ti spoke quietly to her brother, touching his hand comfortingly. She looked over at the angry prince, her eyes welling with compassion and something else. 

"Take heed to my council Legolas Thranduilion. Tell Elrond what ever it is that you all are hiding from him. Tell him what happened those last few days on Arda, only then will your soul be at rest Greenleaf." She said calmly before just turning quickly and leaving, dragging her protesting brother along with her. Her anger had shown through slightly in her voice, but by some chance she had been able to contain its poison. But just barely, the little slip gained her more control.

Elladan turned to Legolas, "Mellon nin why did you say those things to her? She was only trying to help you."

Legolas sighed, "I know she was, but I could not help thinking that she was prying into matters that were not her concern. I know that they are, but…"

"…She does not know Estel as we know him?" Elrohir asked gently to their dear friend.

"Aye," Legolas said quietly. "Yet at the same time she seems to love him just as much, as she seems to love us. How can she understand us, want to help us when she barely knows us?"

Elrohir looked over at his brother Elladan met his eyes. "She does not understand completely Legolas, but she does try to see both sides. Adar used to tell us that of all Elros' children Tindomiel was the one that would most willing to try and understand other people..." Came Elladan's firm voice, his voice faltered when he thought of the girl's words of advice about his little brother. They would have to tell Adar.

"But it seems we were saved from her temper, getting only a taste of her ire. Adar told us that is what she is most known for, her quick temper." Elrohir said in jest, his soft voice echoing in the foyer of the home of Elrond. Instead of faltering, he covered his grief with joy, his younger brother would want it that way.

"She is not spoken of much in any races' history." _But her council is good and wise for her age_, he thought to himself. Legolas made a decision, "I will tell Elrond tonight of what happened in Arda." The twins nodded and Legolas breathed more calmly, even if entering a den of giant spiders appeared to be safer….

All the next chapters will be based mostly around Elrond and Estel's povs, with others thrown in…


	2. Father's Worry

Disclaimer: If I owned them I would be living in someplace with a warm climate, alas I am not!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I loved hearing from you! (Sorry I am really busy, so I can't do individual shout outs, but I will next time!)

"" Elvish

' ' common Tongue

Estel wandered around aimlessly, it seemed like he had been searching days upon days trying to find a way out of this hell that he had been put in to get back to his family. Yet on a positive note, he had finally noticed that glow that his friends, brother, wife and parents had noticed. He had been trying to figure out where the light was coming from, when his heart had jumped out of his chest when he looked in the river upon seeing his reflection. But that wasn't what was bothering him now, but the growing shadow upon his heart. _Ada and Amme please find me soon!_ The darkness and the lack of stars pulled heavily on his senses and made him wonder what was lurking in the pitch black…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ada help me!" Ten-year-old Estel was screaming at the top of his lungs, there were no stars in the sky and danger prickled at his spine. "Ada!"

His head spun and his chest tightened as the darkness threatened to overwhelm him. Nausea flared in his stomach, and he collapsed to the ground below him. Where was the glow of light that he had become so used to throughout his life? The pinpricks of light that Varda had graced Middle Earth with, his Ada had told him many stories as to how those stars became apart of Middle Earth. An even though he was a human child, only the adopted son of Elrond, he felt a strong connection to those lights in the sky.

They were on a mission to Indilles, a feminine civilization, set to the south of Rivendell. They had yet to reach their destination, but where staying in the welcoming home of a young woman and her family. His Adar had told him that many of the edain of Middle Earth did not value woman as they did in the elven kingdoms, Estel could not understand why. For these people had seemed to be very kind and efficient with their labors. Their home, the land itself was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Imladris. Sloping green hills, with dottings of small cabins upon them. Yet in its wild and crude homes, Estel could see the love and care that the home's maker had placed into making it.

But these people were not like his family; they did not hold the light of the firstborn race. To Estel most of the race of man that he had seen did not understand him, believing him to be insane or touched for his understanding of the race of the eldar. They found his accented words disturbing. Those here did not, but some upon the road had not been kind. Grandmother had told him though not to pay any attention to those upon the road for they knew naught of what they spoke of; thus they could not judge. His Ada had told him that this would show him how to begin to be prepared for all that the mortal world would throw at him.

But now all those thoughts had passed from his mind as he stared at the consuming darkness. His grandmother told him once that he must hold to faith and hope even when it seemed that the light of the stars had faded from the sky. But it was so hard to do so, yet he tried picturing the stars in his mind. Allowing Grandfather's star to burn bright in his mind. It calmed him only but a little.

Then his Ada came and held him close to his heart rocking and singing softly to him.

… mornie alantie

You will hear my voice

And know I will always be there

Amine mela lle ion-nin

Child of edhel and edain… 

His heart lightened, he smiled, then slowly his small eyelids closed; knowing that everything would be all right because his father was here….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond held tightly on to his son's still as death hand. What had happened? Estel had been bouncing around and joking two days ago. Was this how time felt to mortals, to his youngest son; so long drawn out, every moment filled with anticipation and yet at the same time passing to quickly for comfort? Cold, salty liquid flowed down his cheeks, Elrond lowered his head down to the soft red comforter on the warm poster bed. 

He didn't even lift his head when he felt his wife's presence in the room they had prepared for Estel's coming. The half elf hadn't heard his wife's uncommonly heavy footfalls. She was just as affected as Elrond by Estel's sudden illness. She had only known the child for a few days, yet they had bounded just as close as Elladan, Elrohir and her were. Why would the Valar allow him entry, only to take him away again?

Elrond felt disconnected from the very world that he had chosen to be his own. He felt like part of his vision was blurred, but seemly it was if it had always been that way. He could not remember yesterday, not like he had before Estel had fainted. For the first time in his life, his memories ran together or did not appear to him unless they were prompted.

Celebrian stared at her husband lying next to their son. She had to keep him sane she had to. Not just for their sons and daughter, and her but for himself. 

"Elrond?" His wife called out from behind him, but he did not reply. He felt as if he was underwater, everything amplified, but distorted. The half human could not move, weighted down by the pressure of his weeping heart. He wanted to answer her he did. 

"Elrond?" She was shaking him. He managed to turn his head to the side to look at her, though it seemed as if the movement had taken more energy then he had left in him.

"Arwen is finally asleep." Celebrian told her husband when she was sure he was listening to her. She knew that Elrond was worried about Arwen as well, but Estel's fall had struck Elrond sharply and he was stuck in his own world of pain and grief. Unable to help his daughter or himself because he could not help his son. "It will be wise for you to take to sleep as well my husband."

"I do not want to leave ion-nin that way Celebrian." His voice was slow and heavy as if his heart was going to break.

"You will not leave him Elrond." Celebrian said quietly. She knelt next to him, looking at their youngest son.

"If I take rest I will close my eyes, and I will leave not only Estel, but Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen as well." The voice didn't sound like Elrond's but that of a weary human man. "I do not want to leave my children Celebrian. For over three thousand years they have been my life, as well as you have been. But she is coming…"

"What makes you think that my husband? What devilry is causing you to speak this way?" Celebrian tried to take her husband into her arms, but he evaded her somehow.

"I am think I am fading Celly, I do not want for any of our children's sakes." Elrond looked deep into his wife's celestial eyes and made her see that he meant every word that he spoke. "Celly I need you to stay strong for our children, all four of them."

"Elrond you are not going to die. You are not, it is impossible for an elf to die in the Valinor…"

"No it is not, you know this Celebrian! Your own Amme watched her kindred slaughter the Teleri." His voice was hard and firm. Angry. Elrond had never yelled at his wife in all the long years of their lives together. Tears of shock ran down his wife's face. Elrond stood up as did Celebrian, in order to get away from him.

Elrond's face lost its anger only to be replaced with guilt. "Celly I am sorry. I am so sorry. I…I did not mean to be angry at you." He moved to touch her and she recoiled. Then she moved towards his arms, her silvery blue dress swooshing as she moved towards him.. 

"You will not die, El, you can not, not here. You are an elf." Tears were in her eyes as she spoke these words.

"No, a'maal I am one of the Peredhil, a half elf and a half man." Elrond looked deep into his wife's eyes, forcing her to see the truth. Then dropped his hands away from her and sighed, looking at the floor.

Elros rushed in at hearing his brother's angry voice, something he hadn't heard personally since twenty-seven years after Vardamir's birth. That had been the last time that Elrond's temper had shown itself around him.

He rushed to his brother's side, "Elrond?" Elrond didn't respond to him at all, his eyes still locked with those of Celebrian. 

"Elrond, please look at me!" Elros tried to force his brother's chin up so Elrond's eyes would follow.

Elrond finally looked at him. "Elrond you can't do this to yourself, nor for your daughter, wife or sons! You have to fight muindor-nin, fight against it. Dying will not help Estel or yourself." Elros was on his knees in front of his brother.

"Please brother this is not apart of your fate." He was begging his brother to chose life. 

Elrond dropped to his knees next to his brother, taking his hands into his own. "I no longer believe in that fate Elros. Not so long as ion-nin is being held from me in this world because of his supposed fate to die. As long as my daughter lives in torment because her beloved has been taken from her…Not so long as Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas blame themselves because Estel is not standing next to them… Until he is back to my family and me, I turn my back on everything I thought was true. For simple words ripped Estel-nin away from my family and me."

"Elrond." Elros breathed. He looked at Celebrian who stood looking so confused and scared next to where him. The younger elf did not know what it was that they spoke of, Elros could not help but think that it was better that way. In his heart he had heard what Elrond was truly saying, that he'd forsake the path of elves until his son was reunited with him. Even then though his brother's and his brother's son's paths were unclear. "Know that I will stand with you, muindor nin."

"I know you will." Elrond looked down at his son, twisting his youngest hair around his fingers, Elladan and Elrohir had spoken much of braiding their little brother's hair. The half elf smiled softly, allowing himself to slip into memory…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…"Ada, why do you do hair 'n braids?" His darling little two-year-old boy asked him has he twisted some of the braids around his small chubby fingers.

Elrond couldn't come up with anything to say for a moment, the question of his hair through him off balance. "To show my status, who I am to other people." Though that answer seemed hollow to Elrond.

"Why? What status" Estel pried looking into Elrond's depths. Elrond could not help but wonder whether or not he was sure that his son's first word was Ada and not why. For some reason he just didn't trust his memory on this important subject.

"Status is where I stand compared to everyone else. Tradition, braiding my hair is one reason, or maybe just a way to keep my hair out of my face, there are many reasons for braiding one's hair, ninion."

"You braid mine?" Estel looked so serious and hopeful, Elrond felt the corners of his mouth turn up. He hugged his little boy.

"Of course tithen pen, of course." Elrond put his little boy on his tall four poster bed in the middle of his room that was decorated in silver and blue. Estel watched curiously as the half elf went and gathered all the supplies necessary to braid his hair.

Elrond grabbed a brush, a leather string, then moved over to where his foster son sat waiting for him. Slowly he began to brush his youngest hair, carefully removing any snares and tangles until it was smooth and lay flat; an odd occurrence for the young rambunctious child up to this point in his life. Then taking his time, allowing Estel to feel the pattern he was creating in his hair, began to plait the child's hair into prince braids. Anyone who saw Estel's hair would now know that he was the youngest son of Elrond.

He tied the child's hair back with the soft deer leather throng, "All done hen-nin (my child)."

Estel reached up and felt the braids with his hands, exploring the plaits. A smile crossed the child's face as he thought now he was truly one of Elrond's sons. 

Elrond seemed to understand, as he whispered to the child. "You will always be ion-nin, Estel, always and forever." The promise was hallow for one day Estel would die and there would be nothing to stop it from happening. But maybe… Elrond quickly banished the thought, or buried it by thinking he meant that Estel would always be his son even after he died.

"Hannon le Ada." Estel cried with a grin taking his father into a hug, jumping off the bed into his father's waiting arms. "Amine mela le!"

"Amine mela le Estel. Always." He held his son close to his heart, praying to the Valar to protect his baby boy from any harm…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lord Elrond!" Legolas said racing into the room, almost running into Lady Celebrian in his haste, snapping Elrond out of his memories. Elrond stared at the elf that was Estel's best friend in the world. He looked almost as bad as he did. Legolas' eyes were red from tears and he was paler then normal. In all honesty, he looked as if he was close to death.

"I have something I must speak with you immediately about." Legolas said earnestly. He rubbed his hands together, a trait he had picked up from Estel, as if to warm them in his nervousness.

"What is it Legolas?" Elrond asked the elfling gently, trying to hide his panic. What had happened now? Had Elladan and Elrohir collapsed as well. No they were coming in the room right behind Legolas. Was it Arwen, everyone had observed her deterioration. He worried now about all of his children.

Legolas hesitated for a moment, he looked very scared Elrond and Elros observed. But then he spoke rapidly in order to get the words out, "When we were still in Arda we performed a blood bonding ceremony from a book that Lady Galadriel had left on Estel. We thought it would help our case when we brought him into the Valinor."

Elrond fell down onto the seat upon hearing the words the young elf had uttered. He knew now why his son was in a coma. "Did you not think Legolas? Did you not understand the consequences of bonding ion-nin to you?"

"We bonded Estel not only to Legolas but us as well." Elladan said as he stepped forward with Elrohir at his side. 

Elrond was still for a moment, then he began to yell. "Do you not know what you have done? You can not bond a man to you without having consequences. Estel is in a coma because of your foolishness." If it was possible, there would be nothing left of his older sons and Legolas but a pile of ash, if Elrond had had his way.

"Ada we did not mean any harm. How did the blood bonding do this, Elrohir read the entire book and it mentioned nothing of the sort." Elladan replied for the young elves again.

"Because you interrupted his dying process, he has not only your and his own elvish blood pulling at him but death itself." Elrond whispered softly, looking down at his baby boy. He remembered contemplating the same idea before, just as the twins and Legolas had and did... But his had come at a much steeper price… That day the ring of Sauron had tempted him…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The glittering gold ring sat on the podium in front of him. It looked so innocent sitting there, yet it was malicious in its intent.

"**_Elrond… Elrond Peredhil. He could be yours forever… your whole family together once more… All you need to do is take me_**."

The ring showed him pictures of his family all together, once more that his youngest was young again. He laughed as he joked with his brothers and his best friend. Arwen was talking with her mother, giving Estel small secretive glances every now and then conveying her love for him. His daughter was safe from harm in the Undying Lands, along with all of them. All of his children together, his brother was there with all of his children. They all seemed so happy, Elrond felt his eyes tear at the sight. 

**__**

"All you have to do is take me, and I will grant all this to you. Your son will never be taken by the gift of men and your daughter will never suffer the knowledge and gift of death. You would know no more suffering for as long as you live."

The offer was so tempting, but then again everything the ring said was enticing. For a brief moment Elrond considered taking the offer for the sake of his daughter and his sons. But then he caught glance of his youngest son, his Estel talking quietly with his elder brothers while they discussed the ring, sending glances to his shield brother occasionally. But oddly enough Estel turned his glance to his father as well, as he looked upon the half-elven lord, Elrond felt Estel knew what the ring was trying to do. He shook his head ever so slightly, his eyes sad but determined accepting what Elrond could not. In his mind Elrond heard the words almost as if they had been spoken aloud_. _

No, for the price of your life, our families, or anyone's life would I accept such a thing. I would give up Arwen before I allowed the ring to take a hold of you, nin-Ada. I will not allow you to become like the Ulaire, Adar. Not while I still draw breath and until the end of this world and the next.

Elrond drew in a deep breath as the ring chanted inside his head. The ring promised so much that it could never give, its spell was broken over Elrond as he realized what he had almost done. Such promises were petty and useless once he saw one of the gifts he had, although only for a short while. He still saw the hope star, burning now in a child of his own, and the evening star had not waned in the sky but waxed…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That ring tried to steal not only Estel away from me, but Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen as well. It offered a similar promise, one that I believed was impossible to be kept. But you have done it Legolas… Nobly, with true pure intentions in your heart of hearts." Elrond paused staring at his sons and then at Legolas, "Yet the matter still remains that Estel lies in a coma like state because of events that occurred in Middle Earth."

Legolas felt bile rise in his throat as he listened to Lord Elrond's words, as sudden gasps came from the twins behind him. _Was it possible what we did was truly wrong? Did we damn Estel instead of helping him?_ He looked at the half elf standing in front of him, and his heart became heavy. 

"What can I do Lord Elrond to rectify my fault?" Legolas asked the person in front of him. He needed to do something to save his friend from this unnatural sleep. Elrond was the only person in the room, as everyone else faded into the background of his mind. The twins seemed to be frozen in place.

Elrond nodded slightly, Legolas began to seat himself but Elrond held up his hand. "Help me find Estel-nin." Then he said no more as he busied himself preparing to try and find his son's soul. He had to do this; it was the only way.

The half-elf exited the room and it felt as if the world was dragging on and on. Legolas Finally, after two hours, Elrond returned with a thick cherry red manuscript with ancient writing upon it. Legolas looked upon the book with curious eyes. What could this book possible offer them? For what he had done had never been done to a mortal before. 

__

What if I was wrong and I have placed the young man I consider to be my brother in a dangerous position.

As Legolas looked over the book, he became apprehensive, looking up at Elrond every now and then. But Legolas was able to read Elrond's eyes, he believed that this was the only way.

Elros eyes widened, he knew what his twin was going to do, for he recognized that book from a time so long ago. He looked over at Elrond's young puzzled wife, whispering insistently. "Run get the Maia they called Gandalf in Arda. Muindor-nin is going to do something foolish."

Celebrian looked at him confused as to why and what it was exactly that he was asking. Then she saw it in his dilated eyes and she turned and ran as fast as she could to find Gandalf and possibly her parents as well.

All she could think was _Elrond was going to get Legolas and himself killed_…

TBC…

If you review you get more!! And thank you!


	3. Talking and Footsteps

Disclaimer: New Line Cinema and Tolkien Estates owns all these characters and the whole world of Middle Earth… But exchanges of hands can happen right?

A/N: Last review to first…

Elven Dancer: Here is your next chapter, I hope you like it!

Elven Kitten: Um… sorry to the Elven Side, here is something to maintain your other's sanity, at least a little. Elven 

Kitten chapter is better then the last, less of a big drop off. Enjoy!

grumpy: Thank you a whole lot, I was hoping the ring tempting Elrond would be a good addition to the story… and the book, I kinda have to wonder what will come of it as well… As for Estel not waking up, you will have to wait and see. The actual fainting was because he was overwhelmed (Especially since he had just been told he was glowing) and since he was in a safe place his body just shut down. 

WickedMagic: And more you shall have!

nickol: Thanks! Elrond and Estel povs will be seen here, after a little intro….

Sparky Cola: I kind of did make people think I wasn't going to start this didn't I… hum… I like the flashbacks too, that's why I kept them *smiles and laughs* because they usually bring a backstory to the piece (not to mention humor occasionally!) I hope you like this chapter.

trustingfriendship: I am glad he recognizes that Tindomiel was trying to help him in the first chapter, somehow I don't think she would be able to take it if he hated her truly. I find she's a sensitive soul. As for him saying sorry, it won't happen soon but hopefully it will come. But she knows that he is just worried about his brother. She's been there.

Lita Jupiter: Did I truly do that well or did I just shock you by posting? Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Happy Holidays!

"Elvish"

'Common Tongue'

'Estel still has not awoken.' Manwendil told the others as he worked his way around the group handing out some food that he had been able to get from the craftpeople's kitchens. Celebrimbor was forging jewelry for a newly married couple, as Gimli and the others looked on with fascination. But as soon as Estel was mentioned everyone stopped and listened to Manwendil's words. 

'The lad, still hasn't awoken.' Gimli said in a low voice, as he looked at the bright cherry red metal in the fire. His heart felt heavy in his chest as he looked upon that metal, almost as it was boring a hole into his heart. Aragorn had been his friend for a long time. He hadn't even been to visit him since the beginning of his malady.

'Aye, he has not but Elrond seems like he was planning something.' Manwendil said quietly as he moved over to where Gil-Galad and Elendil were standing. The two kings had been doing a friendly wrestling match while sitting at a white oak table.

"Do you know what it is that your Uncle is planning Mai?" Gil-Galad asked worriedly for his adopted son, wondering what effect this could possibly have on his health. His posed his question purposely in the high elven tongue so Gimli and the other dwarves wouldn't understand it, so they wouldn't understand his worry.

Elros would only be able to keep him from doing something irrational for a short time before he became convinced of the need for whatever action Elrond was planning. The twins rarely were parted when it came to their hearts, for they cared for others the same way, although their actions were often different. His two sons would do anything to save one another's children. 

"Nay, Gil-Galad I have not the slightest idea." Manwendil replied in the same tongue, then switched when he saw the frustration in the dwarves. They respected both Elrond and Estel for both had either helped their children or themselves in hard times. 'We were just discussing what Elrond was going to do to help his son."

'Lord Elrond will find a way to get Aragorn back, he must find a way.' One of the dwarves spoke whom Estel had come in frequent contact with.

'Lord Elrond can only do so much.' Elendil replied in a voice so low that the dwarves had to strain to hear his voice. 

'But I also believe that everything will work out in the end.'

'I can not say it any better, my dear friend.' Gil-Galad said putting his hand on Elendil's shoulder. It was times like these that he was glad for Elendil's friendship, the man's faith was uncanny. Maybe that was why they were such good friends.

But after that everyone was silent to afraid that their assurances to one another would break like a vase baked to long in the kiln. So fragile was hope these days…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estel was becoming very afraid, he knew naught were he was but he heard noises far off. Footsteps and voices. Quietly Estel walked as far from the sound as far as he could without losing his sense of direction. Normally he would go off to trying find the source of the sound, but something was holding him back. Something strange about the sound, it gnawed at the core of his being. The voices seemed harsh, along with their tongue, to his ears and the footsteps echoed eerily in the pitch black surrounding him. Ironically though, he was able to see further then usual in the dark. The land was barren and cracked as if there had been no rain for years. This place was putting his instincts on alert, every sound was louder then it normally was. The air felt heavy on his body, bad omen lay in the air.

Where are you Ada? Surely you can find me, I do not know if I can get out of this alone. I feel as if I am blind here. He paused and then began to softly run. _They are coming!_

But who these people were that were coming, Estel did not want to know. They were not his people coming, the footfalls were too heavy for elves. Who ever they were evil permeated from them. Hope was going to be lost if he did not move quickly...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond held the candle in his shaking hands, he was afraid but he had to do this if only for his youngest son. 

"Elrond?" His twin's voice called to him from behind him. Elrond turned to his brother looking directly into his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why do you ask muindor? Because think it is foolish to risk ones life for their child." Elrond asked coldly of his twin.

"Nay, muindor-nin, never. I am worried as to how you are going to do this, it is Celebrian that thinks that this is foolish. The majority of those elves here would."

"They have never truly understood us, have they Elros?" Elrond ask quietly as he walked over to his youngest son brushing back a piece of stray hair off of his face. Elros hugged him tightly for a moment, Elrond returned the hug and they just stood there for a few minutes holding each other tightly.

"Yet there have been a few that have, your father-in-law for example. And Gil-Galad now understands, as Thranduil did for a while." Elros replied firmly, yet his voice wavered at the last name for some unknown reason. He got out some spare vanilla candles and some paint that he had taken from his daughter's and metal candleholders that Manwendil had made. He moved to the other side of Estel and placed one of the candles in to the holder, setting it down on the left side bedside table next to Estel's bed

Elrond looked at the first king of Numenor speaking just as firmly. "You cannot blame him, Elros, anymore then you can blame yourself. Mistrust came with his grief, he did not understand why his plan for his friend did not work. Plus there are men as well who do not understand us."

"Aye, I know my brother. I governed them for hundreds of years, just as your son did; not so long but long enough to see. Precious few knew why I made the choices I did. Or understood my line." Elros said gently, returning back to Elrond's side of the bed. He dragged his brother down with him on to the floor, placing one of his arms around his head. Elrond settled back into his twin's hold. Elros continued to speak in a hushed voice. "But there were some, like Elendil."

"Aye, there always will be; a minority of people, but still there will be people who understand." Elrond said with a small smile and opened his mouth once more when Elladan and Elrohir came into Estel's room. 

"Adar, why is it again that we are not allowed to accompany you?" Elladan asked softly.

"Because it is safer this way my son. I have to do this, repair what has done."

"Then why is Legolas going ask well, Ada? Why is he being allowed to go to Estel, when his brothers are not?" Elladan asked impulsively, as Elrohir and him knelt next to their brother's bed

"Because you two need to be here in case we do not come back for your Amme. Legolas swore his life to Estel, Thranduil understands that, he always has, he did the same once, as did Legolas' mother. But you two must be here for your Amme because she will not understand." Elrond said as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to the force the words back; only to find he could not. "You will be needed to watch over your sister as well, for I know naught how your nana will take this."

"Then why does not Uncle Elros go as well." Elrohir asked quietly, looking up from Estel into his father's open eyes. In the time they had been here Elrond and Elros were barely ever apart from one another. Yet now they were to be.

"Because there needs to be one of identical blood on the other side of the veil that holds the exact same blood as your father." Elros replied, trying his best to keep a straight face as he looked at his nephews..

Elrond looked at his brother, "You do not need to tell lies to ions-nin Elros, I refuse to let him go with me."

The younger set of twins nodded in understanding then quietly sat by their brother's side. "Ada and Legolas are coming for you Estel, you will be coming home to us soon muindor-nin." 

Just then Legolas stepped into the room, he saw the twins and walked over calmly giving them a hug. His bow gifted to him by Galadriel, his quiver and his ivory handled knives were on his back "I am sorry you do not get to go."

"No need for you to apologize mellon-nin, we understand why we are needed to stay. We are just happy that Estel will have one of his brothers to help bring him back." Legolas brightened at Elrohir's comment, he got a wonderful feeling in his stomach when Elrohir had called him Estel's brother.

"And you better bring him back Greenleaf or I will personally gut and stuff you like a trophy prize." Elladan said dangerously but Legolas took no offense. He knew that Elladan was very protective of his little brother.

"You have my word." Legolas said as he clasped his fisted hand over his heart, kneeling down before the twins to show the depth of his promise. "I almost was unable to go."

"How did that come about, I thought your Adar would let you go with out any qualms." Elrohir stared at the young elf before, asking out of thought. Elrond and Elros listened to the conversation intently, wondering what brought a change in Thranduil's mind if he truly against sending his son to reclaim Estel's soul.

"I do not know, for I went to pack in my room, planning to go other wise. I heard some noises in the parlor of the house, and then overheard my father talking to someone else, my mother. They argued back and forth for a while until my father lost the contest of wills. The person made my Adar promise to allow me to go and when I exited my room in to where Ada y Amme-nin where, Ada-nin told me he approved of me going off to find Estel." Legolas looked deeply into Elladan and Elrohir's eyes.

"But there was something puzzling that the person said…" Legolas continued thoughtfully.

"What was that?" Asked Elladan.

"She said that 'You held on to me after my death for over five and a half thousand years before you could come to terms with what happened. Let Legolas help overcome the pain that he feels, it is the only way le ion can be healed again." Legolas looked slightly puzzled as he moved towards the brothers. He dropped his pack to the ground and began to look through it.

"So what is so odd about that?" Asked Elrohir, looking down at his friend.

"If it had been nin Amme, she would not have said le ion." Legolas replied looking up from his pack, staring deep into Elrond's and Elros eyes, then the younger set of twins.

Elrond could not help looking over at his brother once Legolas' eyes had passed from theirs. _Does he know?_

Elros just shrugged slightly, _we will find out._

TBC

A little guide to people that I have talked about for those who do not know

Celebrimbor- The maker of the rings of power. He is a supreme craftsman…er elf with metal and has many friends among the dwarves. He is the grandson of the man that made the Silmarils.

Earendil: Elros and Elrond's father, a Peredhil, he sailed to the Valinor to save both of his kindreds during the War of the Jewels to save the people from Morgoth. He was not allowed to return back to the shores of Arda, so he was placed in the sky with his ship to sail the sky until the end of time with a silmaril upon his forehead.

Elwing: Elrond's and Elros' mother who throw herself into the sea in order not to give up the silmaril to the sons of Feanor, who were searching for them.

Morgoth: one of the Vala who disobeyed Eru (the creator, God) and became the first evil

Manwe: the head of the Vala, king of Arda. Wind is his forte and he is directly connected to Eru. But not even he knows what happens to mankind when they die.

Varda: One of the queens of the Vala, the lady of stars and most beloved to the elves. Spouse to Manwe

Nienna: the Vala of compassion, wisdom, and strength in sorrow. Rarely goes to the city of joy where all the rest of the Valar is, but often is in the hall of Mandos, her brother, comforting those in sorrow.

Ulmo: Vala of the sea, who likes both man and elf equally, though mankind can not understand his words he tries to bring us comfort. He does not dwell in the Valinor.

Mandos: Actually named Namo, but he is the doorman of the Vala and the keeper of all those who have been slain.

Este: the Vala of rest, wife of the Vala called Lorien.

Tuor: Earendil's father, human but was raised by grey elves. He was the messenger of Ulmo for Earendil's grandfather Turgon. Married to Idril. Up to this story, he was the only man allowed to pass from this land and go to the Valinor being counted as elven kind.

Idril: Earendil's mother, married to Tuor. 

Beren: A mortal man who stole a silmaril from the crown of Morgoth (he stole them from Feanor, Celebrimbor's grandfather.) He married Luthien Tinuviel, and his grandchild mentioned is Elwing, though he had others.

Luthien: also call Tinuviel, meaning either Nightingale or Daughter of Twilight. She is the only one who was able to the Valar bring back a person from the dead. She chose the life of man in order to save Beren who had died. They were both granted a second life and were not seen by elf or man again. She also helped get the silmaril from Morgoth, actually she saved Beren many a time…

Elros: Elrond's twin brother that chose to be apart of the race of man. He has four children and his wife was Tesia (a person of my own creation). He chose (in my story) to go to the Valinor after his death to be with his twin brother, from who he never wished to be parted from.

Manwendil- Elros' third child, little is actually known about him, except that his name means Manwe lover, so most of what you see about him I have made up. I see him as a very gentle soul, who's protective of his older sister.

Vardamir: Elros' eldest child. Second of Numenor, although he didn't take the throne. 

Atanalcar: Elros' youngest child. 

Tindomiel: Elros' second eldest child. Little is known of her but the meaning of her name (Twilight's daughter in the high tongue of the elves) and the fact that she is the only daughter. In this story she is a twin to Manwendil. Again I had to flush out the very little details about her. She is a shy girl, that when she speaks usually speaks with a knowledge that is uncanny for her "age". She has a hot temper and is best friend's with Legolas' father Thranduil

Elvish dictionary

Tithen pen- little one

Ion nin- my son

Tithen muindor- little brother

Gwador- sworn brother

A'maal- beloved

Mellon nin- my friend

Tithen hen- Little child


	4. Celebrian race for help

Disclaimer: *lawyers press orc blade to Alexis' throat* No own, too young and inexperienced. *lawyers smile evilly*

A/N: Sorry it's late? *Hides and ducks*

"" Elvish

'' Common

italics symbolize thoughts or voices from the past or else where.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gandalf, you must come quickly!" Lady Celebrian ran towards the Maia, who was talking to another one of his race. The once grayed wizard turned to the lady and looked puzzled.

"Lady Celebrian, I did not expect a visit from you. I thought you would be enjoying yourself with the rest of your reunited family." Gandalf said worriedly, wondering if Estel and Legolas were already back to their old pranks and had gotten hurt once more. He met Celebrian halfway; a sense of foreboding grew in his heart. Those two could cause more trouble then any other being he had ever met.

Celebrian's face paled as she looked at Gandalf's calm eyes. "Then you do not know." Her voice was barely above a whisper, as her heart sank further into her abdomen. She fell to the ground as the weakness in her legs caused her to collapse. 

"Nay, I do not fair maiden but tell me what troubles you so." Gandalf told her kindly as he sat himself down next to her.

"Estel has fallen into a deep sleep, one that we could not explain until today when the twins and Legolas told us that they blood bonded Estel to them…" Celebrian started as Gandalf patiently listened to her. After what seems like hours she finally drew near her tale. Her anxiety was obvious in her voice as she spoke now. "…Then Elros sent me to find you, he and I fear that Elrond and Legolas will try something that is dangerous in order to get Estel back."

Gandalf sat quietly for a moment, taking in everything that the Lady of Imladris had told him. "I had heard of the blood bonding, but I never heard of Estel's collapse. I would have warned them not to have done the spell if I had known about it sooner." He said with a sigh, fiddling with his white garments as he spoke.

He rose up, offering his hand to help her up off the ground. The elf took his had willing, pulling herself up. "So will you help us in convincing Elrond that performing this ritual is folly."

…_For the one I claim as my own son, keepers of the dead grant me passage into the place were his soul is to regain what is mine. Let me bring my son back to his rightful place at our family's side…_

...Allow me passage into the lands of the dead to bring back one that is terribly needed. Grant me safety, so my shieldbrother and I my once more be reunited under the sun and moon… 

"That I can not do Lady Celebrian, for as it appears that it was already been done." Gandalf said looking into the distance of the green, heather covered meadow.

Celebrian barely remained standing as the hard words came to her ears. She could not lose any more of her family. A muffled cry flew from her mouth as she covered it, as her sobs came again a new.

Gandalf held her to his chest as he rocked back and forth trying to calm the poor elf. Once her cries had tapered off a little, he spoke quietly to her. "I may not have been able to stop Elrond and Legolas from beginning this venture, but I will watch over them until they return. For they will return, and they will bring back the hope that was taken from your family."

Celebrian just stared at him, "How do you know this Gandalf, what if they never come back from where they have went."

Mithrandir just smiled slightly, "A friend once told me that to know how someone is safe, you must listen to your heart. What does your heart tell you Celebrian?"

"That they will come back." Came the quiet, strained voice. 

"Then that is how you know." Gandalf said with a nod as he began to walk Celebrian back to her home.

Curiosity finally got the better of Celebrian as she thought about what Mithrandir had said. "Gandalf, who told you that?" 

One word was all it took. "Estel."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estel was running blind. He had no idea where it was that he was running to, nor where any sanctuary could be found. Suddenly he ran into something thick and large. Then strong hands on either side grabbed his arms. Estel fought hard against his captor's holds, but even as he tries as he might, he could not break their hold on him.

'We got 'im boys. We gots ourselves the litt'l king of Gondor.' The man that he had run into said in a rough heavily accented words. 'Now we jest have ta take 'im to ta boss an' we be all set.'

'You will not have me at any time!' Estel said boldly as he renewed his struggles, whoever there boss was probably did not want to see him to make a friendly visit. 

'We's already gots ja elf-lover, ja ain't go'n to ja elf frinds now.' A second man said as he bond Estel's wrists with rope. So tight he couldn't move his wrists at all. _Oh this can't be good_…

TBC….


	5. Into the Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I don't own Middle Earth, the Valinor, the Valar or any other things that I can't think of right now. I am just playing to make others happy.

A/N: Don't shoot me? I had writer's block for a week! And I'm ill! Please don't shoot!

elvendancer: Here's more for you to enjoy!

ky: Thank you very very very very very much! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Elven Kitten: Help is finally on its way. I just hope they get there on time, cause I'm not waiting all day!

grumpy: Thank you. Where is Estel? Hum… a part of the Lands of the Dead, I won't say to much or I'll give away something I shouldn't. You're welcome about the previous chapters who's who, although I might have to do some adding soon! (grrr… evil characters.)

Schizo13: We'll see if it works or not. (Personally I hope it does, but we'll see there are a lot of factors Elrond doesn't know about. He is essentially going in blind.) No you didn't miss anything, it is just how the chapter reads. But feel free to ask me whatever questions you have, kay? I know I sometimes go off on little tangents and don't explain everything.

Lita of Jupiter: Long time no see… I mean hear from. But it's cool, I know I have senior stuff that I have to deal with before Christmas as well. Alas, school is evil. Thanks for the compliment, as for a tease, of course it's a tease! I have to keep you guys interested don't I? *smiles and laughs trying not to cough to hard.* There are getting closer to their goal, okay only beginning but a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. And a quest begins with a single dream. (sorry quote fanatic.) Yes I saw ROTK. I am thinking that I am going to rewrite the coronation scene so it fits into my story (whether its part of the rewrites of Ada's Memories or this story itself.) We'll see. I agree that one scene was a little disappointing, but Peter was never really big on showing the relationship between Elrond and Aragorn/Estel. I am thinking of rewriting that scene as well when he gives Estel the sword. But you have to think of it as Elrond being worried, and then it works out all right in your head. Gotta love those mental corrections, Peter doesn't always make things easy for us. But you can tell Elrond approves now (coronation scene), and you can take his smile as being mourning for loss of both his son and his daughter and you see what I mean. 

Cat15: No m-preg. * laughs and smiles, thinking of an evil thing she could do. Shakes head, muttering not this time. * I am not a big fan of those, I read them occasionally when the story is one I really like. But I can see where you got that from. No that wasn't where Tindomiel (I think that is the character that says that line, actually I know that's who it is) was going for. Not opposed to it, just not a fan. Plus not the right story for that to happen. No one to do the deed. (No fears of slash for this story, and I'd warn those before if it was one. *which it isn't so all of those who don't like it don't worry!* And I can assure this is definitely not one, no matter how much Estel and Legolas joke about it with Arwen.)

Okay telling you now, we have a flash back to the ending of the first age/beginning of the second age. That's in italics. (I am a history major that is why there is so much reference to history, incase anyone just thinks I'm crazy. I'm not, really!)

Other italics are thoughts between Elros and Elrond (they are identical twins, so I'm going on the basis that they can talk to one another in their heads. They just don't do it often cause it is rude.) or just thoughts.

"" Elvish

'' common

Please enjoy the story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"For the one I claim as my own child, grant me passage into the place were his soul is to regain what is mine. Let me bring my son back to his rightful place at our family's side." Elrond said quietly waving the burning dry sage bunch around the room. 

Left to right the burning branch went its rich perfume casting its fragrance around the room. Elrond started at the north portion of the room near the door, then moving east towards the window facing the great white willow; south towards the elegant carved fireplace; and finally west towards his son's own bed "Allow me to pass into the place of human souls." His voice wavered as his eyes began to fill with tears. "Allow me to collect ion-nin from their midst."

As Elrond passed him as he moved towards the bed, Elros squeezed his brother's hand showing his support. Elrond returned the squeeze, although he made his face appear calm to all the others in the room his twin could see right through him. Elros gave him a smile, small, but it held a hope that Elrond's heart rejoiced to see. For that smile had given him a great promise once, one that Elros had kept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Why did you choose not to be with the eldar? We will be sundered now, for we have chosen different kindreds."_

"I have chosen with my heart brother, just as you have. Maybe one day you will understand why I chose this path."

"You are being foolish brother, there is no hope in these lands only death."

"Then you must ask yourself brother, why do you stay? You must hold some hope within your heart, for it lives. Although we have chosen which race we want to belong to, the blood of both people's still flows through both of our veins. After my death, we will be together once more, forever." Elros had said with a small hopeful smile. "You have to have estel."

"How can I hold onto estel, when it cannot be found. We will not be together again, the Valar have told us. Do you have no fear? Do you not see…"

"No folklore has told us Elrond, you of all people should know that." Elros gave an odd sort of smile. "You are a lore master after all, muindor."

"You know not what you promise muindor. Lore, as you say I know, and I know what it says about the race of man." Elrond looked deep into his brother's eyes, grabbing his hands. "You know Elros that they pass from this world. I cannot bear to be left alone here."

"You will not be alone muindor, you never will be. There will be others to take the place of me in your heart." Elrond opened his mouth, but Elros raised his hand placing his right index finger on his brother's lips. "But remember Elrond, I will not leave you, even if my spirit has to hide within yours. Never muindor-nin. You will hold to estel, you just have to find it." Elros brought his hand up to tilt his twin's face up to meet his. "Amine mela lle Elrond-nin"

Elrond looked into his brother's identical eyes, as his own teared, this would be the last day they would be together, truly as identical twins. "Always Elros-nin. Always and forever."

Elros smiled, yet tears came to his eyes as well, "As I will love you. Aye I fear Elrond, but there will come a time when you have to go into the unknown to follow your heart; and then…" Elros paused, tears running down his cheeks, his voice was so soft Elrond's elven hearing bearly allowed him to hear the new king of men's words. "And then my brother you will understand this and my promise to you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond looked into his brother's eyes and smiled. _I understand now._ The words flowed in his mind allowing his twin to hear them.

Elros smiled again, _I always knew you would Elrond. I knew before you knew it yourself._

Now it was Legolas' turn. The young prince moved forward towards Estel, he knelt next to the man that he considered to be a brother to him.

"Spirit of the gate, Mandos, allow me passage into the lands of the dead to bring back one who is terribly needed. Grant me safety, so my shieldbrother and I my once more be reunited under thesun." Legolas choked back a sob, as he paused. "Allow him to be strong. Let me bring back one who was taken unfairly. Grant me this boon."

"Open the gates and allow us to enter." The both intoned. Elrond placed his hand over his son's heart, just as Legolas did. Then the room went black… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then they were else, in a dark place where no light shown. Legolas stepped back in shock. "How can this be the place where the souls of men go." When he breathed he could see his breath, and he had to switch his breathing to his mouth so as not to become sick from the smell.

He looked over at Elrond. Elrond was dressed in only dark blue leggings, dark red tunic, and a heavy black cloak with a pack on his back holding supplies and a spare cloak for Estel. Two swords he carried. One, his own, lay in his scabbard, while the other, Estel's elven sword which he had taken with him when he had left the shores of Arda, was on his back. 

Elrond nodded his agreement to Legolas, looking briefly into his son's friend's eyes. The he turned and stared at the oppressing sky, there were no stars in the sky. _The Lands of the Dead_, this was the land beyond the end of the world that Eru had set aside for the secondborn_._ Why would anyone choose this place opposed to the Valinor? Looking up at the sky again, he suddenly knew that Estel hated it here, not because he was without his family. But the heaviness the black placed upon one's heart.

"I do not know Legolas. I do not." Elrond took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. He turned back to his left where Legolas was standing. "I know one thing for certain though young prince." He looked back up at the sky sadly.

"What is that Lord Elrond?" Legolas said with worry. He brought his hand up to Elrond's shoulder. 

"Estel hates it here." Elrond said softly as he turned back to look at Legolas. He placed his hands on Legolas shoulders, then indicated towards the sky with his hands. "He hates being away from the stars."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond rushed to his ten-year-old son's pleas, he had not noticed the lack of stars until his son's had pointed it out. He curse himself for not noticing, apart of nature, hah, only when he was not busy talking to others. Young Estel had never been in a place without a least the moon shining brightly. Now Estel had seen many storms and cloudy nights, but there was just something wrong with this part of the world. It was dark and cold, and the darkness pressed down on you, as it tried to suck all hope out of your body. Your grew heavy in this place, robbing you of all joy and good feelings. 

"It is alright ninion, I am here." Elrond gathered his foster son in his arms, rocking him back and forth slowly. His gentle light soothing the boy as it brought hope back into Estel's heart. Quietly Elrond sang him a small lullaby. 

Hush my child there is no need to fear

For Ada is guarding you here

No evil shall take you on my guard

Though they try hard

Listen ninion and listen close

Ada will keep you safe from all the ghosts

That long to take my darling child away

From moonlight night and sunlit day…

After a long while Estel's eyes began to droop and Elrond carried his son to where his brothers and grandparents sat.

"I do not think it was very wise of us to bring Estel along with us." Elrond said quietly to his family.

"It had to be done, though." Galadriel said in the same whisper, "Erestor and Glorfindel told you what happened. He needs your love to guide him through this time of pain."

"Yes but what if this just makes everything worse. Estel has never been truly outside the borders of Imladris, the world outside is cold to one who does not understand all of its evil."

"All will be well Elrond just wait and see." Galadriel said softly as she looked at her foster grandchild, she no longer thought of him as that though. The two of them had become as close as birth grandmothers and grandsons.

But Elrond looked once more up at the stars then at Galadriel, "Yes it maybe but did you look up at the sky. Earendil does not even shine here." He could not keep the little fear out of his voice that there was. To which Galadriel just laughed…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hope you have enjoyed this story. 


	6. The Search for Hope

Disclaimer: Yes I do indeed own these lovely creatures. *Squad cars converge, the sheriff steps out, followed by the highway patrol, state troopers and the city police. Their guns are drawn and pointing at Alexis* They do, they do belong to me. *The mental health people pull up as well and the police grab Alexis and force her into the armored car. The car speeds away. * You'd think I'd learn, right? I don't own them, but I covet them.

grumpy: Hey there yourself! Thank you for the compliment, I am glad my story is appreciated! I love to hear that, because I am a little self conscious of reviews. *Shush don't tell. * As for who grabbed Estel, you'll find out soon although it will not be in this chapter. We'll just say that it is someone from the past and leave it at that, at least the boss is. The actual people are just normal thieves, but you'll find out more about them later…

elvendancer: *laughs and grins* As you wish my majesty. *Bows low to the ground* Here is the next chapter for you!

Schizo13: Did I really give you an idea for a chapter? Cool! (Sorry I get a little excited…) Yes the last part of the chapter is a flashback, it is when Estel is ten years old and they are travelling to a land called Indilles with his father, grandparents, and brothers. (It ties in with a previous flashback in one of the previous chapters, though I can't remember which one.) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Elven Kitten: Vedui (greetings) and I have posted again. I hope you like this one as much as you liked the previous ones.

ky: He's in a dark land, Indilles that has been ridden with horrors yet its people want to make peace with the elves. At least I think that is how it will be, we'll see if more of that story line comes into play. As you command. *Bows and smiles*

Lita of Jupiter: Mae govannen mellon-nin! (I had to save you for last because I have the most to write to you) You better post your story soon, got it? I want to read it! Redeem the poor half elf, he comes off as being too harsh! Holiday so far, um, what holiday? I got sick, my parents got sick so we really didn't have a New Years Eve. (In fact I was the only one awake, and I was typing my religion homework.) Christmas was me being tired, sick with bronchitis. But its cool, other then working nothing big happened. I had two religion projects due after break, then exams. * Sneers at the thought. I'm glad to be a senior and exempt from semester exams due to all A's. Pre-cal is evil though* Procrastination is evil isn't it? Other projects, Elven Mortal? *grimaces* 

Um… I'm working on it? Actually I've devoted most of my time to this story and my creative writing homework, one story which I think I might get published. But no actually I am also working on this story when Estel is young (seven, nine. I haven't decided yet.) I'm working on them as they come to me. I need some inspiration with Elven mortal, like something bad to happen. Any ideas? I have changed gwador to muindor, except for when Legolas uses it. Elros using foresight, yeah I guess he is, isn't he? I never really thought about that, even though I used the word purposely. Interesting…*stares at the story she typed a little in awe.* In the flashback they were on their way to Indilles, I mentioned it in a previous flashback. No they are not going to Dol Gudur, though I think that maybe the story preceding the other one that I am working on that doesn't have Celebrian in it. Hum… Amine naa lle nai arwenamin (I am yours to command mi'lady) I hope to hear more from you too! 

"elvish"

'common tongue'

Italics are thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think we should split up so that we can cover more ground." Legolas said after walking for hours upon end in the pitch black. Every noise made him jump as he walked through a place that can only be described as an abyss.

"I am not so sure that that would be wise Legolas." Elrond said warily as he looked around them into the ocean of barren land. The thought had occurred to him as well, but something nagged at him. "For we do not know if we would be able to find one another after the split has been made."

Legolas grabbed his arm, "But we have to try Elrond! For Estel's sake. We do not know how longer any of us can survive here. It is the best way to make sure that if there is any danger that one of us will be able save Estel from it."

Elrond looked at the hand and then at the face of the elf that owned it. Legolas looked desperate lost even. His eyes were filled with tears. "I cannot allow you to put yourself in harms way, Legolas. Neither Estel nor I would ever be able to bear it if you made a sacrifice on our parts." Elrond turned away, blinking back the tears in his own eyes, searching the land thoroughly with his eyes for a shape, a sign that his son was out there.

Legolas looked at him, shaking his head. "If we are not willing to sacrifice something then what is the use of even trying to find Estel?"

'He is my son!' Elrond yelled in the common tongue as he turned back violently towards Legolas. 'My little boy! Do not tell what I should and should not do elfling!'

'And Estel is my brother! I would give up my life for his in a moment, in fact I was thinking of doing so if the twins had not agreed to take him to the Undying Lands. I refuse to be parted from my brother.' Legolas glared at Elrond. 'Neither of us wanted this Elrond, but it is the hand that has been dealt to us. Now we have to take it and make the best of it. We must find Estel.'

Elrond looked deeply into Legolas' eyes and saw love in them. He had seen it reflected in the twins eyes as they had fought with him about coming and in his own brother's eyes throughout his long years. "If you believe it to be the only way…"

"Aye my lord. I believe that this is the only way, it is a feeling that I have." Legolas said quietly. 

Elrond nodded then on impulse drew Legolas into a hug. "Hannon le." 

Legolas tilted his head, his face contorted into a small frown. "For what Lord Elrond? I have done nothing."

"Aye Legolas, you have." Elrond said with a nod and a smile. " You have watched over ion-nin for many a year. For that you deserve more then all the thanks that I could ever give you."

Legolas smiled gently, "It is worth it to hear his jokes and laughter. Your son is a light in many people's eyes, especially in mine. I am glad to call him gwador."

Elrond gave a brief nod and then whispered. "Be careful Legolas and watch everything around. Something here is not right. If…when either of us find him, let us meet back here." Legolas nodded taking one of his arrows out of his quiver he jabbed it into the hard clay of the earth.

"Good luck Elrond. May we find him soon and quickly." With that Legolas was gone, heading west.

Elrond began to slowly walk north praying that they would find Estel soon. He could not bear the lack of light that this place had. But there was a growing tug of doubt and worry in his mind. Something was going to happen….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Elrond did what?" Galadriel exclaimed as Manwendil sat himself down at the Lady's table where he had been asked to sit. He sat down carefully, holding his hands tightly together.

"Legolas and him have gone into the realms of the dead to retrieve Estel back." Manwendil whispered in a strangled voice, twiddling his thumbs, never making eye contact with the lady. "Atar told me to tell you, so you may know before Lady Celebrian comes…He thought it would be better for you to know all the truth that he managed to get after she left their household. So she can know what it truly is that they are doing."

Galadriel closed her eyes, "What a fool I was, I have brought this upon my grandson and my son-in-law." She sank down onto the seat next to the tense Manwendil. Silently Galadriel sat in thought, seeing and hearing nothing except her own thoughts.

_What am I to say to her words? But I know I would hate it if I did something or was a part of something only to have it backlash on to those that I love more then anything else in this world._ Manwendil thought to himself, barely breathing. _But no words do I have for one with such power, for I fear what would come from saying something wrong._

Slowly she returned back to consciousness, looking over at the petrified son of Elros. "Go back to Elros and tell him that I am going to come over and sit with my family for a while." Manwendil nodded slowly then rose hastily moving towards the door.

Remembering his manners, he turned back in one rapid motion, murmuring softly, "As you say my lady." Manwendil bow quickly and turned. His hand was on the brass door handle when the lady's voice called him back.

"Why do the twin children of Elros fear me, Manwendil?" Her voice was barely distinguishable to the man's hearing. "What is it that causes you to shy away?"

Manwendil shrugged his shoulders, but he felt the need to comfort the great elf lady. He moved closer to her placing his hand delicately over hers. "You have done nothing milady, if that is what you worry about in either of our eyes. I can not speak for my sister but I am just worried that I have caused you to be angry. My sister's reasons come from another source that is more harmful to her." He paused slightly, biting his lip slightly. "Lady Galadriel, it is not your fault that all of this has occurred. Your grandson will be all right, you just have to have faith my lady. I wish you luck."

Lady Galadriel nodded and raised her left hand signaling the boy to go. When he had left she let out a sigh, Galadriel found herself staring out of the tall open window in the room at the silver beech standing close to it. She whispered, as if to the beech, in a barely audible voice, "Celeborn what are we to do?"

A cool hand fell on her shoulder, causing Galadriel to turn around sharply. Her eyes were wild for a moment before she realized whom it was that stood before her. "I know not my light, but I fear it is out of our hands now. We must leave it to Elrond to find a way to bring our grandchild back to us." Celeborn sat himself down next to his wife, taking her hand in his own.

Galadriel looked at him, silver tears flowed from her eyes. "D...do you think that Elrond and Legolas will find him in time?"

Celeborn slid to the floor in front of his wife. He placed one hand over his heart. "I know they will Galadriel. I know it." Then he took his wife into his arms and held her for a long while afterwards, both mourning the grandchild they would lose...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estel felt as if his entire back was on fire. The long cuts of the multiple tailed whip bore into his flesh, but worst of all was the beads, glass, and metal snares that decorated the ends of the whip. They ripped into his flesh, taking out chucks here and there. 

"Elentari (Queen of stars), Elbereth help me be strong. Shed light so Adar-nin can find me before it is too late." Estel cried in sindarin, earning him a kick in the chest from one of his captors. 

'None of that 'air elf talk. Wan't help ya 'ere, ya'r precious elven gods can't 'ear you 'ere. Death can't 'ere ya 'ere eit'er." The leader said to Estel as he hit him across the face. 'Ya don't want ta boss 'earing ya speek tat way eit'er.'

'Nadorhuanrim (cowardly dogs) you dare not stand up to your master. I will not obey you or your master.' Estel said with as much strength as he could draw from the depths of his soul.

'I 'as 'oping ya say tat ya elf toy..' The man said with a smirk, bring the whip down once more on to Estel's back with relish.

Estel withstood the beating as well as he could with out saying a word. He tried to think of his family. Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Legolas. But there were also Celebrian, Elros, Manwendil, and Tindomiel, people he never suspected he would ever meet. He had to hold on so he could see more of the family, the ones his cousins had mentioned briefly. He had to believe someone would come and try and retrieve him from this dark place. Estel for once found it hard to hold on to his namesake as the darkness closed in around him, threatening to swallow him whole.

But he had to hold on he had to. Estel had suffered more pain then this before as Aragorn. He had suffered much on the journey to Indilles as a child with the darkness that seemed to close in all around him. Estel had been lucky to have such a great family to pull him through the darkness. Now if he could only hold on to hope for a little bit longer. Just a bit more….

TBC…

Namarie until next time…


	7. Faith Is A Hard To Hold On To

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings books + movie sales = lots of money. I have little money. Do you understand?

A/N: Hi sorry this is late in the making. I have exams this week and it was a little hard typing when I was wrapping up things for last semester and studying. (That means you can't shoot me, I have one more to go!) I hope you enjoy this chapter though, warning though Estel is only mentioned in this chapter.

Schizo13: You know hell is an interesting choice if a word…. As for Elrond and Legolas they are trying as hard as they can. We'll just have to see what happens. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

nickole: Your wish is my command, here is the next chapter for you.

ky: Thank you! I hope you like this one too.

grumpy: I didn't kill him. Celeborn and Galadriel are pessimistic. Well at least Galadriel is, Celeborn is still keeping his hopes up. He's just not voicing that at this point. I am glad you liked the flashback, yes I think we'll see what it so scary in Indilles that night and maybe why he is so afraid of the dark. Mysteries are very good things aren't they? I hope you like this chapter as well. 

Elven Kitten: *grins and laughs* Here you go, I hope you like this chapter as much as the other one! I think this one is kind of interesting.

AlexMistressSquirrel: Yeah, poor guy. I am seriously beginning to think Estel deserves an award for all the stuff I am putting him through. But he'll get back… I think.

Italics are thoughts

'common tongue'

"elvish"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond felt as if he had been wandering around for hours on end getting really no where. But suddenly he realized he heard voices, harsh deep voices, but they were human voices. Maybe they knew if Estel had passed this way. Elrond walked quickly towards the voices.

The feel of cold metal could be felt pressing into his neck. A small sharp object, a knife. 'Na wat da wa 'ave 'ere?'

Elrond felt his hair being left, but he didn't dare to move. ' It's an elf! Shoulda known after t'at boy spoke that magic language.'

Even though these men were threatening his life, his heart could not help but leap when he heard that they knew of Estel. His son was alive out there somewhere and he would find him soon, he would. But first Elrond had to get away from these men. 

Quickly Elrond raised his hand and placed his fingers between the blade and his neck and pulled the blade away from his throat. He barely felt the blade pierce his skin of his left hand before he had the knife that had held him hostage in his possession and holding the man who had sneaked up on him pinned to the ground.

'Where is the boy you spoke of.' When he received no answer, he pressed down on the blade harder. 'Where is the man that speaks Elvish.'

'Wy s'ould I tell ya elf? Wat in it for me?' The man glared at the half elf towering over him with his knife in his hand.

But when the man looked into the silver eyes, he saw a fury that made his blood run cold. 'You get to live longer.' The answer was simple but the emotion behind it was equal to all the weight of every treasure on Middle Earth.

''E's west of 'ere. Jest keep walkin' straigt t'at way and ya be all set.' He pointed left from where he was on the ground. The crook had no intention now of getting his life ended, since he had just gotten here and he did in fact value his life more then all the money in the world.

Elrond nodded slowly, reading the man's eyes to make sure he wasn't lying. 'Thank you.' 

Then Elrond pushed his finger down on the man's pressure point on his neck and watched silently as the man's body passed out on the ground. No one left to follow him, now to find his son. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you let him go! You stole him! You stole him!" Arwen was screaming so loud that Celebrian and Galadriel thought that their eardrums were going to split. 

"We did nothing to cause this to happen iel-nin. Something else is at work here." Celebrian tried to explain quietly, trying to reason with her daughter. 

"No, you did. You stole him, give me back my husband." Arwen screeched in a fury. She tried to reach out to strangle her grandmother, but was blocked by her mother.

"This is not your grandmother's fault Arwen, you know this in your heart of hearts." Celebrian was trying desperately not to get angry at her daughter's grief. They had done nothing of the sort; in fact they were trying to get Estel back with everything they had. The Valar had no control of the human realms of the dead, so they could offer no aid in Elrond and Legolas' quest.

"You took him Grandmother, you stole Estel and I. We should have died, but you stole us from death." Arwen hissed, moving closer to Galadriel. "You are a fool to think it would work. They are coming now. They are coming."

"Arwen…" Celebrian started to defend her mother, but a hand upon her shoulder stopped her from doing so. Arwen turned around and walked over to her red blanketed bed, on which she fell down upon. She faced away from her mother and grandmother, falling into her perfect world where Estel was still alive and they were happy.

"Arwen is right iel-nin, I did something wrong. I did disrupted what was meant to be." The quiet voice of Galadriel said. "I think you should take rest hen-nin, for you have had a weary set of days."

"Naneth it is not possible…" Once again Celebrian was silenced, this time the voice was more firm as her mother grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. The Lady of Imladris tried to free herself from her mother's grip, but her mother was too strong for her.

"You are going to rest Celebrian. And you are going to do so this night." Galadriel opened the door, pushing her daughter out in the hall where her husband stood waiting. Celeborn had come as soon as he had heard the shrill shouting. "Celeborn take your daughter to her room and make sure she rests."

Celeborn smiled slightly, "Of course a'mael (beloved) I will do so immediately." He put his arm around his shoulder giving his daughter opportunity to escape back into her daughter's room, but she did not do so. 

Celebrian was tired as her mother said and was ready to have someone take care of her after all the emotions surrounding Estel, Arwen, Elrond and Legolas. The image of her husband and the young prince lying motionless next to Estel was burned permanently into her memory. The last few days had probably been among the most stressful of her entire life, aside from her dealings with the yrchs (orcs) that had sent her to the Valinor in the first place.

So she just took her father's lead and went to her bedroom. When Galadriel was sure that Celebrian was gone to rest, she closed the door and walked over to the bed. Carefully she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at her granddaughter.

"Arwen I am truly sorry I did not mean for this to happen. I thought I was doing us all a favor when I left the book in plain sight." Arwen didn't respond to Galadriel's words, she was too wrapped up in the world that she created in her mind to even hear her.

Gingerly Galadriel reached her hand over and brushed the hair off of Arwen's forehead. There was no response; the she elf didn't even flinch back from Galadriel's touch. "What am I going to do now? I have toyed with things that were not in my power to control. How am I to reach you?"

A warm, dark yet light, soft voice whispered, "You can just sit with her and show her how much you love her. Tell her not to give up hope in her husband, speak of good things and times."

Galadriel turned around to see the young woman holding a tray in her hands. On the tray were grapes, oranges, some bread, and tender beef. Also there was some beef soup and a pitcher of water balancing precariously on the top of the wooden tray. Slowly the girl began to walk towards Galadriel, although her eyes hadn't lit upon Galadriel's face, since she was trying to balance everything on the small vessel, her eyes were on the ground mapping out each step that she took.

"Tindomerel." That caused the young woman to left her face up and almost to drop the platter; but she managed to keep a hold of it as she began to blush. It was rare to hear the complete formal Quenyan version of her name. Usually it wasn't used so as not to cause hostility about the history of the Sindarin version of the name that was associated with hers. Only a few people called her by that version of her name, due to the fact they did not disapprove of what or who her father had actually named her after and Lady Galadriel was one of them.

"Lady Alatariel (ancient form of Galadriel)." Tindomiel replied in a reverent voice. She managed to reach the small rosewood table located in the center of Arwen's room. Quickly the girl placed the tray on the table without spilling any water. "I have brought you food so as your may lessen any stress you have."

"I do not know if that is true Tindomerel." Galadriel said as she stared at her granddaughter lying on the bed. "I fear nothing will take this stress away besides a miracle."

Tindomiel smiled slightly. She knelt down near Galadriel, gently catching the elf-lady's chin with her left hand and turning her face towards her. "Arwenamin, (milady, informal) Alatariel I know it will not do much, but I would feel much better if you have eaten something. There are too many in this house that are not taking care of themselves properly and I fear that it will cause problems for those that they are treating if the healers themselves are not refreshed. Even if it is just a simple cold meal of beef, soup, fruit and corn bread." She got up

Galadriel looked over at the young girl, staring at Tindomiel had grown a second head. The girl decided to clarify, since Galadriel wasn't even attempting to read her mind. May this confuse could be used to get something she truly desired to see for a long time.

"Gil-Galad, Elladan, Elrohir, Gimli, Mithrandir and Thranduil are all here and all of them are refusing to leave certain people's sides. Though Ada and muindor-nin are not any better." Tindomiel sighed, as she began to arrange the food on the table. "I am seriously beginning to wonder about all these males, they are a strange breed of creature."

Although it was really not that funny, Galadriel laughed in spite of herself. The girl's sense of humor bordered on odd, yet it made sense in a strange way. "In other words they have infuriated you by exiling you to do all the cooking and cleaning. And then they have refused to eat what it is that you cooked."

Tindomiel looked up in mock surprise, but her eyes lit up, _just a little more to get the complete effect _… "Aye, how did you guess? It seems that they are not hungry although they asked for the food. So I am retreating for a while before I move on with my next strategy for attack." She looked at Galadriel for a moment and was encouraged by the elf lady try to hide her laughter.

Then a grin lit her lips for half a second. "Though I know naught why I bother, I have never been all to good with cooking. I remember burning someone's dress yet I cannot remember who." Tindomiel trailed off and watched Galadriel carefully.

That got a smile out of the elven queen, _perfect! _"There we go, it is very good to see a smile. It seems as if a thousand years have passed by without someone smiling."

Galadriel sobered after that statement, and Tindomiel noticed the change quickly and rushed over to the powerful being's side. She watched patiently as Galadriel began to speak. "We have lost something of great value that effects us all."

Tindomiel sighed; _will this despair never end? _"You are almost as bad as Prince Legolas, Arwenamin (my lady). For he too spoke in such a dreary tone and with such a lack of estel."

"Legolas spoke of this as well?" Galadriel was surprised to hear this; it was not like Legolas to react in that way. Her full attention was now upon the girl.

"Aye before he left with Uncle Elrond. It....it was bad." Tindomerel looked down at her boots, playing with the long blue tunic she wore. Then the girl looked up her grey eyes shone a serious light in them. "But you must not give up estel."

"He is gone from us, he lies motionless on his bed." Galadriel paused for a moment to look at the raven-haired child directly in the eyes, which Tindomiel met without hesitation. "I fear he will take more then Arwen with him out of grief."

Galadriel brushed the hair out of Arwen's face, how is it that they came to this point. She brought her hand away from Arwen's hair only to suddenly feel a small, strong hand grab hers

"But the youngest Elrondion is still alive, thus estel lives, as Estel the person still lives. You cannot give up on something because it seems impossible." Tindomiel paused for a moment, then smiled slightly, catching the elf queen's eyes. "Miracles do happen Galadriel."

Galadriel nodded with a sigh, looking down at Arwen again. "Aye, but I wish Arwen would see that as well."

Tindomiel looked down at her cousin, her eyes loving and caring. "She will Galadriel, she will in time. Even despair meets its end sooner or later." Tindomiel bent over cousin's head and kissed her forehead gently. "Undomiel, sleep peacefully for all will be well once more. Estel will come back to his rightful house and all will be at peace once more. Soon." 

Tindomiel was going to turn and go, when she finally caught a glimpse of Lady Galadriel's face, especially her eyes. They were brimming with tears. So Tindomiel did something very uncharacteristic of her, she sat down on Arwen's bed and pulled the elven queen into a hug. Galadriel was shocked, Tindomiel rarely let people touch her and it was rare for her to hug others. But the hug was reassuring and in a strange way it caused her to believe in the woman's words; Estel would come out of this alive, Arwen would survive, as would they all. The two of them sat there watching Arwen fall into sleep, never speaking a word. For each knew what was on the other's thoughts….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Elladan, what are we to do?" Elrohir asked his brother hesitantly as the walked the long halls of their father's home. He took in nothing of his surroundings and if asked would not be able to recall what was in that hall to save his life.

"I know not muindor, I am at a loss." Elladan said quietly with a sigh. "Our tithen muindor is out there beyond the edge of the world and here we are helpless to aid him in any ways shape or form."

Elrohir paused for a moment, then stopped completely and looked over at his older brother. "Do you think that Ada will find him in time?"

Elladan closed his eyes. "I sincerely hope that he will, I do not know if the Valinor would be as happy or healing as it was if he does not."

Then quickly he turned to his younger brother. "But we must have faith that Estel will get through this. We must, for we must not give into despair." He gripped Elrohir's shoulder tightly as if it was the only way to hold on to the promise that he had made.

"Nay, we must never give in for Amme's sake as much as Estel's." Elrohir said in agreement, grabbing his brother's shoulder to complete the promise. "But I cannot get rid of this feeling of dread that has taken hold in my stomach. And my back feels as if it is on fire."

Elladan nodded slowly, "As does mine, yet I know naught what it means. I wish Ada were here to help us. He would know why this is happening to others and us. Yet iston (I know) that where he is Ada will do the most good in saving Estel."

Elrohir bit his lip. "Maybe Uncle Elros knows what is happening. I mean, he is Ada's muindor. Maybe…"

Elladan's eyes lit up; "Aye I was just thinking that, it is a possibility even if there is a chance that it is an incorrect assumption."

"It is not an incorrect assumption, I feel it in my heart, muindor. He will know or at least have an idea of what has occurred." Elrohir gave his twin a grin. "Elros has to know something, he has to."

But as they walked off they could not stop thinking of Estel and wondering where this pain was coming from. Hopefully their uncle would know. _Hold on tithen muindor, Ada is coming for you. Just hold on a little longer. Please just hold on…_

TBC…

If you are nice and review I'll write more. Please?


	8. Things Fall Apart

Disclaimer: I cannot master learning spanish, how would I write an entire new language? Therefore I could not own Lord of the Rings or any of these characters. (except for the characterizations of some of them, due to the fact they are never described!)

Roccovende: I am glad to have gotten you hooked! It is a true compliment, thank you so much! Here is your update, I hope you enjoy it!

trustingfriendship: I am glad that they are going to find him soon too, though it seems to drag at points *sighs and grumbles* they don't move fast enough, but I guess I have to take into account they are in a land they don't know right? I hope Arwen will get hope too, I'm working on it, but unfortunately it will not be in this chapter. The next I think… As for Tindomiel, I am glad someone likes her because other then for Elrond, Estel, Legolas, the twins, Arwen and Celeborn (Celebrian at times too!) she is one of my favorites, along with her father. But I am glad someone else likes to hear about her. I think we will see a good deal more with Tindomiel for certain reasons…. Alas again, not in this chapter though… enjoy the story!

grumpy: Um.. you have to wait and see? *runs from the arrows and other flying objects* Yes, fine I'll tell.. maybe. *runs away again* I feel really bad about driving Arwen to the edge, poor girl I don't know how much she'll be able to handle. Elrond is going to find him, soon… Enjoy!

Elven Kitten: *sighs and laughs* Your wish is my command.

Lirenel: Here is your next chapter, I hope you like this just as much!

Toria: Um.. can't promise Estel is alright, would you settle for alive? Either way, here is the next chapter for you!

Schizo13: I don't mind you using the word hell, I just said interesting choice of words. *hint, hint!* Trust me I hear a lot worse at school, good luck with your resolution though. (I never thought of it really as a bad word, then again I go to a Catholic school and hear it at least twice a day…) Finals are evil, I have established this earlier, though mine are done and hopefully I won't have to take them again. *knocks on wood* I am glad that Elrond is getting there too, though I think he is moving too slow. Arwen… she'll have some help to get better from someone who has had troubles as well. I'll let you guess who that is. I hope you like this chapter.

Kandice: Flattery will get you no where, you still have to wait! *laughs and smiles* But I still enjoy it, thanks and I hope you like this chapter! 

A/N: Serious character torture. (I can't help it I was listening to the Return of the King soundtrack and the last three songs always sound really sad to me!) So please don't hurt me! It will get better, I swear, just not now!

"Elvish"

'Common tongue'

italic are thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The track westward had been hard, footprints would appear and then five paces further they would disappear. Never the same tracks, but they were sporadic, as if whoever was traveling it was moving in a hurry. Dark substances dotted the pitch-black ground of the trail, for a long while Elrond was not able to identify it. It puzzled him until he remembered seeing it else where when he was fighting in the Last Alliance.

"Blood, blood spotting the ground." Elrond closed his eyes, this could not be happening. He could not be too late, he must not think that he was too late. He had no time to spend on worries, only on action. He must not fail his son again; he must not fail his family. 

Elrond took off, running past black rock and dead brush. Roses bushes, lilacs, evergreens, all dead and rotting. Nothing could survive here, it was the land of death. _Do not think, just run,_ Elrond thought to himself as distant past and present blended into one, _must not stop, if I stop it might cause Estel's death. He is bleeding, my little baby is bleeding. They are killing him, they are killing him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Estel? Estel, where are you ion? It is not time to be playing hide and seek, your grandparents are going to arrive in less then an hour and you must be ready to greet them." Elrond called out to his little boy from outside the elaborately carved oak door, putting away all his thoughts of the rumors of strange folk that had been seen around Imladris' borders. Instead Elrond thought of the celebration that was going to take place soon in the great hall, as the Lady and Lord of the Wood came to visit the valley. 

If only Arwen was coming back to Imladris but unfortunately Arwen was still unable to face the memories that Imladris held. Elrond had really wanted Arwen to meet her little brother, alas there was always next time. What was important now was getting Estel to come out of his bedroom.

"Estel, this is not the time to be playing games! We have to get you dressed so you look presentable for your grandparents." Elrond tapped his foot, a un-elf like movement, but it fit how he was feeling at the moment. "Estel if you do not open this door right now, I will open it myself and I will not be happy."

Elrond could here the distant song of the crickets, but he could not hear the breathing of his human son. Suddenly Elrond's heart tightened in his chest as panic entered it. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. 

"Estel? Estel?" He finally just forced the door open with a bang. "Estel where are you ion-nin? Estel." Elrond's eyes swept the parameter of the room looking for any possible place that his son could be hiding. Not underneath the dark blue covers of his bed, nor underneath the bed where the ten-year-old loved to hide most of the time. Elrond rushed over to the closet and threw it open.

Full-fledged panic set in, _I should have known! The strangers were too close to our borders. They have taken ion-nin! But how, they should not have been able to get through our borders and guards._

"Lord Elrond come quickly! Hurry please!" Erestor cried from the foyer, the tone of it sent shivers down the half-elf's spine. He took off in a mad dash, not stopping when he ran into on of the servants in the hall. He took the white marble steps two at a time, _no please do not let him be hurt please do not let him be hurt._

He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw his advisors' faces and his elder sons. He looked desperately for his youngest son, he had to be with his older brothers, he just had to. Little Estel could not be outside with those bandits on the loose! His little baby, they could not have taken his little child! But Estel was not among his brothers, whose faces were covered in tears. 

"W…we are sorry Ada…." Elladan said softly in a voice that was barely audible but he could not finish his sentence. He could not stand to bring any more pain into his father's eyes. No, Elladan could not do that even if it meant saving the entire world. 

Elrond continued to look around desperately, "What do you mean Elladan? What is it that you are trying to tell me? Where is le muindor? Where is Estel?"

"Elrond…" Erestor began to say, then biting his lip stopped, he could not tell his friend the horrible truth. "Estel has been…"

Elrond looked at his advisor eyes wide and voice high pitched. 'Estel has been what, where is my son?'

Glorfindel was the one who answered this time. "He was taken by the strangers that we have heard about when the brothers where in the woods. Elladan and Elrohir tried to stop them, but they could not, there were to many of them."

Elrond fell back on the chair by the westward wall, his son his little boy was out there in the hands of those thieves! They could not stay here they must ride, they must find Estel; they just had to find his son!

Elrond rose and stared hard at his advisors. "Saddle the horses, I want all of the guard that can be spared. We must find them before they get too far." Erestor and Glorfindel nodded, turned and hurried to sound the alarm to call up Imladris' guard to find their lord's youngest son.

Elrond turned, rushing up the stairs to change into a tunic and leggings. He got to his room, throw off his robe, leaving it inside out. But it didn't matter to the half elf as he put on hurriedly a blue tunic and black leggings; all that mattered was his son. Elrond strapped on his silver sword and grabbed his beech wood arrows and bow and ran down the steps of the Last Homely house. _My little boy, my poor precious child. Ada will find you, I swear I will find you and bring you home safe. _The elven lord reached the bottom of the steps, racing towards the heavy double doors at the end of the foyer. _ And I swear to Illuvator, himself that I ill not rest until I have done just that._ Elrond threw the doors open and the bright white light of day met him…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas felt as if he had been walking for years upon years. Will this ever end or does this track keep running on and on into eternity? Legolas stayed focus though aside from his pessimistic thoughts, listening to every sound, looking at every shape as he ran looking for the tracks that would lead him to his friend. 

Legolas stopped suddenly, staring at the dark, dead ground. A large, thick print was engraved into the hard as dried clay dirt, it was the size of his hand from fingertip to palm and the width of his thumb to middle finger. Legolas crouched down, studying the print with eager interest. Yes it was indeed a boot print, but the print was not that deep, only a half an inch deep_. A man could not have made this print,_ Legolas thought to himself_. At least one could not without having Elvish training_. But was it Estel's or another Numenorean? Or could it possibly be Elrond's prints? That question could only be answered one way. Legolas sighed, straightening his back and legs.

He began to run once more, only this time following the light footprints that dead-ended into a set of heavier ones. Praying that he would find the one he seeked before the pain became to great…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond finally saw light from a glowing campfire come into view. He kept running towards it hoping to find a trace of his son. Estel had to be among these people, he just had to be! Although Elrond felt as if all the strength had been zapped out of him, still he ran, especially when he saw the trail of blood get bigger by the moment.

He saw the people by the campfire now; Elrond was still too far away to see their faces clearly in this type of light though. But Elrond felt his spine stiffen, Estel was here and there was something very wrong happening. Finally he was close enough to see the faces of the men gathered around the fire. His son was lying on the ground in a heap with all the dead men surrounding him, yet they offered him no help. Some of them were forcing the young man down into the rocky ground. 

"Estel?" Elrond could not help but cry out. He began to run faster, as if his life depended on it, maybe it did. "Estel!"

"Ada?" Estel cried sounding like the fourteen year old boy he had been when he had gotten his foot caught in the grinding equipment of Husa, the nearest Edain town. He lifted his head up slightly as a wave of fatigue gripped him. The world spun around him as he strained to focus on his father's glow.

"Ada please help me!" His son struggled against the men who held him on the ground, but it was to no avail. Estel had not the strength to fight them off. Elrond for the first time noticed the red welts and the blood soaked, torn tunic that had once covered Estel's back. If anything it made him run faster, drawing his sword from its scabbard, allowing the blade to sing as it slide out into the dark world. 

Elrond had almost made it to Estel when two men tackled him from behind. Elrond berated himself for not seeing it coming; wishing he could spare his son from any more of the pain that he foresaw was to come. His blade fell its deafening clattering to the ground echoed in the empty land, like a dying voice in an empty room.

"No Ada!" Cried Estel as he watched in horror as the men forced his father to the ground, forcing his arms behind his back. Then binding the rope tightly around his wrists and tying it to his neck. Estel felt as if his last fragile hope had fallen, shattering on the floor underneath it. He would never see his family again, never see his friends again.

"It will be alright Estel, it will be alright." Elrond said in the most soothing voice that he could. He needed his son to relax, to have hope that they were going to get out of this alive. But looking into his son's dead eyes, Elrond began to wonder if that would be even possible now. He knew naught what these men had subjected his son to, but whatever it was had torn away his hope.

'Quit ya yammering! None of t'at 'ere talk'n, me don't like it t'at much. T' ain't polite to be talk'n foreign languages in fronta others.' The leader of the group said in a cold voice as he brought the whip down on Elrond's back. 'Seems tat ya need ta be taught a lessin.'

'No!' Estel screamed from where he lay lying on the ground; he didn't want his father to have to go through the same treatment he had had to face. His father did not deserve this treatment. 'Hit me, please do not hit my father!'

"No Estel!" Elrond half screamed and half-commanded. He would not let his son take a beating in his please. He earned another stroke of the whip for his insolence. 'No my son, I will not let you get hurt for what I have done.'

'Wy do ya call tis boy sun, elf? He tain't one ya kin!' The main man dress in all black said with a sneer. He brought the whip back down on to Elrond's back once more. Elrond fought back a yell as chucks of his flesh were ripped out of his back. 

'He is one of our people elf, he belongs to us.' One of the men whispered in Elrond's ear, as he lay on the ground.

'No he is my son. Mine! He belongs with his family.' Elrond replied, glaring at the man who had dared to whisper the comment. Estel was his son; no one said other wise. If his hands had not been tied behind his head he would have strangle the man where he stood. Even as another blow struck his back, the glare never faltered until the half elf looked over at his youngest son.

Elrond looked over at Estel, who's eyes where beginning to hold a little hope once more in their depths, give him a small smile. _Elbereth let this strengthen his spirits._ "I will get us out of this ninion, I will. Legolas came with me, He will help us." Elrond whispered in their native language, taking a blow for speaking the language of their people once more.

"I am sorry Lord Elrond." Came Legolas voice. Estel looked and Elrond closed his eyes, knowing once more that Estel's hope would dwindle once more, as did his. Now how were they ever going to be able to get out of this now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'How are they doing Master Elros?' Gimli asked the half elf in front of him. It was hard not to believe that he was not Elrond, they were so similar when they were serious.

'Not very well Master Gimli, not at all well.' Elros said openly. 'It as if they are being hurt in some way…' His eyes were red and puffy, and his voice cracked slightly as he spoke to the dwarf. 

He had finally gotten the others to take a rest from their vigil but Elros would not leave his brother, his nephew or Thranduil's child. He couldn't abandon them; not now, after he had told Elrond to seek hope. Now Elros just had to pray that Elrond could find his hope before… before anything bad could happen to either one of them. The lands of the dead were not a place for those who did not belong there. It was perilous to those who attempted to enter it, or so he had been told.

'They will be well, they must for they are all very strong.' Gimli said in a knowing voice, he knew they would survive. 'Aragorn, Legolas and Lord Elrond will pull through. They have always before.'

Gimli thought of all the adventures that Aragorn and Legolas had gotten him into and all the stories Aragorn had told about his father during the ages that he had walked upon Arda's shores. And that had been a long time and there had been many tales shared. But They would all survive, for they had to, there could be no other way for this chapter of the story of life to end. They just had to make it out alive.

'Aye, I know Gimli.' Elros replied softly moving from where he had been standing by the door to the chair next to his brother. 'We just have to have hope now that they will pull through.'

Suddenly the sound of running feet could be heard in the hall. Elladan and Elrohir rushed in._ Alas I must be losing my touch, I thought I kicked those two vagrants out of here only minutes ago._ He gave the twins the look that Elrond had always been fond of using on him and his children.

'My nephews, what is it that brings you rushing into this room in such a hurry?" Elros asked hoping to demur the brother's from asking about their father, brother and friend. There had been no real change, except the mysterious wounds that appeared on Estel's and Elrond's backs. Legolas had so far shown no signs of such a thing, but Elros did not know how long that would last.

It was Elladan who spoke first. "Uncle, we have come to ask you something of great importance."" He said no more, as if waiting for something, standing completely still as if he was only a statue and not a living being. 

Elros stood for a few moments, before crossing his arms in front of his chest. 'And that would be?' Elros asked as patiently as he could in common tongue so the dwarf could understand. He tapped his foot quietly on the ground waiting for one of the brothers to start speaking once more.

Elrohir stepped forward, flexing his fingers and pulling at his shirt. He tensed slightly, Elros noticed, as if he was in pain of some sort. 'Our backs are burning and we have this terrible feeling of dread in our hearts. Do you know anything of what we are experiencing?'

Elros was going to speak but Elladan cut him off. 'If you do not then we understand, but we thought as Ada's brother you might know something, anything.' He spoke in common tongue as well, understanding the dwarf want of knowledge of what was occurring. Elladan looked over at his little brother and then at his uncle, pleading for knowledge of their health.

Closing his eyes, Elros inhaled deeply. He sank down on the bed behind him and put his head in his hands for a moment before looking back up at his nephews. "Aye, Elladan and Elrohir." Speaking in their language out of old habit. "I fear I know what it is that you speak of."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_._


	9. When Hope Fails

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own Lord of the Rings or anything related to it, except my own copies of the book. I only like to play with Tolkien's characters. Also I do not own the song in this chapter, Endless Night from the Broadway version of The Lion King.

Toria: I'm glad you'll settle for alive, because I don't know if I can even say that they are well mentally. Then again who would after being beaten? As to getting him back to his family, I'm working on it.

trustingfriendship: Elros knows something, unfortunately we won't find out exactly what in this chapter… Yes Legolas was captured, they are all grateful that you are rooting for them. Thanks for the review!

Kandice: *holds up her hands and backs away slowly. * Um… don't hurt me? I don't want to die, I swear that they will be all right. You can have the twins, but Estel is mine! *Runs before she can be caught*

*Carefully crawls back to the spot that she had held a while before, looking around for angry people or lawyers. Seeing none Alex begins to grin and continues.*

LadyJadePerendhil: That is what I want to know, since I am still not sure how Legolas got captured in the first place. *Shakes head and rolls her eyes* Actually I am pretty sure I don't want to know how that happened, but I'm sure you and I will find out. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

grumpy: *smiles and laughs* I have three insane cats and a collie from hell, I think I can take on your cat. Though thank you for the threat, I'm glad that I am invoking people's protective instincts for the characters. Poor Legolas, Estel and Elrond, I seriously didn't mean for them to get into this position. And by the way, I can to play nice, I just don't want to right now! Enjoy the story!

Elven Kitten: I'm glad you like it, here is what you requested!

nickole: He made me think about him all day in classes instead of paying attention in my writing class. (Though it could he could have been saving me from the boredom of sitting there listening to someone who didn't know what in the world she was talking about… *shrugs and sighs*) This isn't immediately but here is the next chapter.

Lirenel: Help is slowly on its way, as for a happy ending you'll just have to wait and see about that one. Enjoy the story!

A/N: This is a short chapter, which all of you are getting because a good portion of the Eastern and Midwest (and probably more then that) portion of the US has been hit was winter storms, so schools have been cancelled. I hope you like it!

"Elvish"

'Common'

Italics are thoughts

Bold italics are the words to the song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Celeborn sat sitting with Tindomiel as they watched over his granddaughter. The young girl had refused to leave the Eveningstar side, even when he had finally gotten Galadriel to leave the room. The girl just continued to sketch on a pad of parchment. 

"How is Estel?" Celeborn jumped up, until he distinguished where the voice had come from. He smiled slightly, then shifted it to a frown as he turned around and approached the child on the window seat.

"Tindomiel, you scared me tithen pen." Celeborn gave the girl a dark look that was belied by a twinkle in his eyes as he strode over to where she sat by the window. 

Tindomiel just smiled slightly, bowing her head for half a second before raising it. "I am sorry, milord I just worry for the health of all my cousins. I have yet to visit Estel today, though I wish to, and wonder how it is that he fares."

Celeborn felt the corners of his mouth tug, shaking his head slightly, he replied in a soft teasing voice. "Why do you not just go and see for yourself?"

Tindomiel bit her lip, "I am scared Celeborn, so very, very scared to go into that room." She trembled slightly as she looked down at her drawing. "I fear to see if what I have drawn is true."

Celeborn pulled Tindomiel around so he could look into the child's eyes. "What is it that you have drawn, Dinel (Silent Star)?" 

She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. It had been many years since she had heard that name, the only name that had ever been hers alone that Celeborn had given to her. She did not speak, but moved closer to him and handed him the drawing. Celeborn looked down at the parchment then back up at the young woman. "You have seen this?"

"Aye Cel'born I have seen it, in my head. But I think I just made up a picture, I heard that Estel has long cuts on his back, as does Elrond. Galadriel does not think any of them will make it through these trial." Tindomiel drew close to the elf, laying her dark head on his shoulder, her long raven hair flowed like a river over his shoulder. "But there is still estel left, I know there has to be. Does there not have to be?" She tilted her head so she could look into her elder's eyes.

"You have seen that as well." It was not a question, Celeborn already knew, but Tindomiel nodded, although she was confused to as what he meant about seen. 

"I do not want them to die, I refuse to believe that they will. But it is so with everyone being so down all of the time." Celeborn brought his arm around the young girl, holding her tightly to his chest for a long moment. Slowly Tindomiel brought her arms around the elf lord. 

After what had seemed like a lifetime had passed, Celeborn let her go. She looked at him puzzled, a little hurt as well but Celeborn dropped onto one of his knees and smiled slightly.

"Tithen Dinel?" The girl looked a little hesitant but cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow. "Tindomerel, may I take this to my wife and your father? I want them to see what is happening to Estel, Elrond, and Legolas. It would put aside some of their worries and some of the twins as well."

Tindomiel just stared at Celeborn for a long moment, looking deep into the azul eyes. Slowly after careful decision, Tindomiel nodded as if it was taking every ounce of her strength to do so. Celeborn gave her a quick smile and then turned to leave.

A small, warm voice stopped him. "Is he here?" Celeborn turned around and looked at the girl, noticing for the first time that tears were running down her face from her gray eyes. Celeborn nodded gingerly. 

"Yes Dinel, he is and he does not blame you." The girl gave him a look that basically told him that she didn't believe him.

She smiled anyway, "Really? Now here I was hoping that he would be angry so we could finally finish that dueling match that we started all those years ago." Tindomiel moved towards her cousin's bed, sitting down on the edge of it, her face turned serious as she looks down at Arwen. "This should not have happened, she should have to deal with any of this. Neither should Estel, Elrond or Legolas. None of them deserve to be treated this way by anyone."

"No they do not, but it is not your fault that this happened." Again he turned to go but the girl's voice followed him causing him to smile as he walked down the light filled corridor.

__

It was not any fault of yours that caused this either…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estel wanted to scream it was not suppose to happen this way. His father was not suppose to be beaten by these men nor was his best friend suppose to be captured by these…these imbeciles! There was no way of escape, for how could they escape when no one would help them?

_ ****_

Where has the starlight gone?

Dark is the day 

How can I find my way home? 

The voice was soft, just barely there in his mind. He looked over at his father and Legolas and realized that they could hear it as well. The voice echoed how he felt, how could he find his way home, he was stuck in this darkness of the Lands of the Dead was there no escape from the evils of humanity?

**__**

Home is an empty dream 

Lost to the night

Adar, I feel so alone 

You promised you'd be there 

Whenever I needed you 

Whenever I call your name 

You're not anywhere 

_But you are wrong Ada is here_, Estel thought to himself. _Ada is here; he came when I called him. Legolas and him came when I call, even though they had to go through the darkness of this world._

****

I'm trying to hold on 

Just waiting to hear your voice 

One word, just a word will do 

To end this nightmare 

_I wish someone would just wake me up!_ Estel thought as the whip fell once more on his father's back. The voice was growing in strength as if it sensed is depressive thoughts. Estel grimaced, nothing could end these torture no matter how long he held on, yet he did out of hope. He was becoming aware of a noise that was not the crack of the short man's whip. He looked up catching his father's eyes after they turned from Legolas to his. Slowly he felt the weight in his heart begin to lift as the world around become clearer and more bright in his eyes.

_ ****_

When will the dawning break 

Oh endless night

Sleepless I dream of the day 

When you were by my side 

Guiding my path Adar,

I can't find the way 

Elrond had heard the words of the song, such as sad song filled with despair. They could not find their way now, not while they were still captured. There was no chance of escape, no matter how hard they prayed they would never be heard outside the walls of the world. He looked over at Legolas and at his son's feeling as if he had failed them both. But when he looked into Estel's eyes he saw the despair slowly disappearing from the child's eyes. And he could swear that he heard the sound of hoof beats…

_ ****_

You promised you'd be there 

Whenever I needed you 

Whenever I call your name

You're not anywhere 

I'm trying to hold on 

Just waiting to hear your voice

One word, just a word will do

To end this nightmare 

Legolas looked over and met the eyes of Elrond. He felt as if he was being dragged into the pits of despair, but when he looked at Estel he knew that he was already there. No matter how hard he tried to hold on he felt like he was falling as he watched Elrond be hit over and over again. But the there was something pulling him back as the words to the song got louder in his ears, yet he could swear that he heard the sound of a sword being drawn.

_ ****_

I know that the night must end 

And that the sun will rise

And that the sun will rise

I know that the clouds must clear

And that the sun will shine 

And that the sun will shine 

Suddenly the sound of horses could be heard by not only Elrond and by Legolas but by Estel as well. The men holding them captive where unable to hear either the words to the song that was now bringing hope to the captives and the help that its words brought with it.

**__**

I know that the night must end

And that the sun will rise 

And that the sun will rise

I know that the clouds must clear

And that the sun will shine, And that the sun will shine I know 

Yes, I know The sun will rise Yes, I know I know

Estel looked up at his father as the horses came charging into the camp and the riders drew their swords, lances, and bows and arrows, making war upon those that held them captive. Elrond just looked on with his eyes wide and worried, yet there was gratefulness to these that rescued them from their torturers even if these people would do worse to them. Any break was better then none, but as Elrond met the glaze of his son and Legolas he realized that he couldn't find any trace of fear in his body about the people that now were slaying the other party.

**__**

The clouds must clear I know that the night must end 

I know that the sun will rise 

And I'll hear your voice deep inside I know that the night must end 

And that the clouds must clear

The sun, The sun will rise 

The sun, The sun will rise

The battle was over and the sun had indeed began to rise Elrond thought as the one leader of the group got off of his horse and walked slowly towards the portion of his family. Elrond got up and began to walk towards the man. Estel and Legolas slowly go up as well; they were weary after being treated the way they had been. If only they were sure that these men were friends everything would be just fine….

TBC

If you review, you'll get Estel, Elrond, and Legolas out of this terrible world faster!! Please?


	10. Standing on the Edge of the Knife

Disclaimer: I am trying to scrounge up scholarship money, so I don't think I own these characters.

A/N: I sorry this took so long to post, I've been sick for the past week. Here is the chapter long promised though.

sigh give me an elf: I'll see what I can do. I hope you will enjoy the chapter.

Lirenel: I have to get them out? Good men, aren't you demanding a little hear? Either way enjoy the chapter. (and don't kill me!)

Elven Kitten: Ancestors, friends? Hum… could be… *Shugs* but they could be bad, you'll just have to wait and see like everyone else. 

Moonfire1: A death threat! I like it! * Draws out her bow and quiver* you will just have to wait and see. *Draws bow just incase Moonfire1 decides to advance, slightly scared* Enjoy the chapter!

Frisha: Yes, I'm obsessed with the stage production of Lion King, and the song seemed to fit. We'll see if they get out, if you are nice and don't make death threats like our friend Moonfire1 above you *looks warily around once more, keeping her arrow on her bow*, even if they are fun to read. Enjoy the chapter!

Kandice: I'm not one for tradition, Elrond made the decision on his own to put himself at the mercy of the men to protect his son from further harm, not I! I am just an innocent writer being sucked into this story, just as you are the innocent reader. *Alexis tries to look as innocent as possible, as Estel and Legolas glare at her* I'm sorry… As for the proposition, I say it's a deal, just as long as you don't get mad if I occasionally give the twins a hug as well. Enjoy the chapter!!

grumpy: Don't send your attack cat on me, I have a logically reason for not posting sooner! I do! *Silently wonder if the cat is on steroids or just that big of a cat to take out three other cats, then shrugs* Good men, bad men either way will see. As for the prince's capture, not in this chapter. Either way enjoy and I hope you like this chapter, belated as it is.

trustingfriendship: Ancestors and friends, like I said before it could be just that. It would be awesome if he could meet them, I have a few I would love to meet as well. Thank you for liking Elros' daughter so much, she appreciates it, she doesn't get much attention though… she's shy. I think though we'll see a little of what she was talking about, but the majority of it as always is a mystery.

"Elvish"

'Common Tongue'

Italics = thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elros looked up from his seat by Elrond's side as Celeborn entered the room holding a piece of parchment in his hand, interrupting his discussion with the twins. Gimli had left when the Peredhil began to explain feeling this was a private family matter. "Mae govannen Celeborn."

"Mae govannen Elros." Celeborn said with a smile. He looked over at his grandsons, whose faces were the color of ashes, their eyes circled with dark shadows, their lips white. Celeborn felt his heart tighten in his chest and his lungs contract at the sight.

"Is this true, what you say about us being able to feel Estel's pain?" Elladan was the first to speak; his arms were wrapped around his chest as he tried to stay conscious. Elrohir was not faring any better, but he was sitting in a chair next to the bed where his brother, father and friend all lay. His head was in his hands.

"What have we done? Our poor Estel, our poor tithen pen." Elrohir murmured under his breath. "None of this should have fallen on you."

Elros just stared at the twins being reminded of his sons, getting up he carefully moved towards them. He pulled Elladan into a hug, supporting him so he would not fall. "It is not your fault that any of this happened. Estel and Elrond are hurt not because anything you did."

Elladan was going to rebut that comment, but his grandfather's deep voice interrupted him. "Elros is right, my grandchildren, you have nothing to do with the pain that Estel is feeling."

"How do you know that? No one can see into the land of dead, not even the Valar." Elladan told his grandfather harshly, breaking away from his Uncle seating himself on the floor next to his twin.

Celeborn shook his head, "No one with the kind of sight that the elves possess, but as for how I know it is due to this." He held up the parchment, Elrohir looked at the paper, then at his grandfather. Elros closed his eyes after seeing the parchment.

"What is it?" Elrohir asked the Sindar elf, rising from his seat to take the parchment from the elder elf. Celeborn handed the parchment over to the younger one.

But Celeborn was not the one to answer, "It is happening in the world beyond the veil of this world and Arda." Elros said quietly.

Elrohir looked at his uncle questioningly before Elladan snatched the parchment from him, but was careful opening it. His eyes grew wide. "Valar no, why would anyone do this to Ada and Estel?"

Elrohir took a better look at the picture, which depicted a bloody scene of a man holding a multi-pronged whip over his head as he was just about to bring it down upon their father who's eyes were closed in acceptance of his fate. Estel looked as if he was screaming in the picture, begging them to let him take his father's place in the beating. 

Legolas was kneeling on the ground near Estel, hands bound behind his back with thick rope, men where surrounding him watching his every move as if to make sure he did not try to escape. But Elrohir could see from the picture and from his own knowledge of Legolas that that would never happen, he loved young Estel like a brother and Legolas never abandoned one he loved. They were in a place full of the darkness of hate and despair. Estel had been in that place once before as had they, once long ago…

"They are going to kill them. Those men are going to kill Ada, Estel and Legolas!" Elladan screamed as he continued looking at the picture, seeing the scene totally in its grotesque reality. His hands were shaking, rattling the reed parchment. His hands itched to rip the paper into shreds and destroy this mockery, but something held him back.

Elrohir jumped at the sound of his brother's voice, turning towards his elder brother, with his eyes narrowed in concern and concentration. Then he looked once more at the picture, his face lost any pigment it had retained after so many hard days. Elladan was still screaming and ranting as Elrohir turned himself back towards the heir of Imladris.

Elladan would have said more if Elrohir had not placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Elladan turned to his twin looking questioningly at what had caused him to stop his ranting.

Elrohir stared at the picture once more, praying that what he saw was not just a trick of the light or some other factor. Then he began to slowly smile as he stared at the spot in question and then back at Elladan. He pointed down at the man's chest that held the whip over his head pointing at his chest. "There Elladan, what do you see there?"

Elladan gave his brother a harsh look for his smile, why should Elrohir be smiling their little brother, father and friend were dying as they spoke. He glanced at the place that Elrohir had indicated and then looked back up at his brother. "I see nothin…" 

Elladan looked down again at the sketch, barely believing what he was seeing with his own eyes. Then he began to whoop with joy, grabbing his brother and twirling him around in his excitement. For there was an arrow in the wicked man's chest and the design of which looked very familiar…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estel looked warily from his father to the men that were steadily approaching them at a calm pace. After a long moment, Estel rose slowly taking up his sword from the place to the left of him where it had been stripped off of his father. The metal glimmered slightly in the light that he alluded. He smiled at his own sword, the sword of his elven heritage that he had born until his late forties when he had come in more frequent contact with the human race. It had been his fifteenth year birthday present from his father, upon its blade read death to all allies of Sauron. The hilt bore silver and blue thread woven into the black leather symbolizing Imladris and his name written in the thread.

Estel picked up his father's sword off of the cold ground. It was quite similar to his own, bearing only slightly different colors and the blade read Death to all our foes and their friends. Estel could not help smirking as he glanced at the blade as he raised it in his arms. It made sense that his father's blade and his own would once more fight side by side.

Legolas grabbed his bow, quiver, and white knives off of the black ground where they had laid in mockery of the soil of this desolate place. He joined his companion as he walked slowly behind the Lord of Imladris. Estel turned to his brother and could not help but to smile as he looked over for it seemed that once more they were playing royal guards to the half elf, although in their beaten state one would have little fear of them. Legolas looked questioningly into the king of men's eyes and upon seeing the humor that belied the pain from his beating, causing Legolas rolled his eyes as he chuckled slightly.

"Gwador-nin, is there any estel that you will ever grow up?" Legolas asked in a soft voice that only Estel would hear. 

Estel's left corner of his mouth lifted slightly, though he maintained a grim face for the most part. "If you need ask, Legolas-nin then you know me naught." His eyes sparkled as he through out the jest.

"Nay, I have known always that your heart is young Estel, for you are still a mere child." Legolas said with a grin.

Estel looked at him in mock offense, "You call me a mere child when it was by your word that declared me more then a mere ranger?" Estel knew that he should be serious as it was possible that they were not yet out of danger, even if his father seemed to know these men but he need the familiar jests to keep his strength up as well as his spirits.

"The words I spoke were true, for you were more then a mere ranger Estel. You are a king and a child of the Lord of Imladris, those are titles that should not be slandered by any person." Legolas said in seriousness. "But you will forever be a child in the eyes of the Eldar."

"As you will in le Adar's eyes Legolas, as well as le Amme." Elrond said turning around to face the dueling two. "Even in my nephew's and niece's eyes are you a mere child in this life for they have existed longer then you have breathed the air of Arda."

Legolas just opened his mouth and shut it, unable to think of anything to say. He looked remarkably like a fish out of water trying to breathe and a blush began to creep upon his cheeks. That sent Estel in a fit of laughter, that caused amusement among the men that they approached. "And to think that the great prince of Mirkwood would be humbled in such a fashion! I never thought that I would live to see the day, has the sky finally fallen into the chasms of the sea?"

Elrond laughed at his son as Legolas glared at him and his eyes spoke of unspeakable tortures. "If that makes me a child Estel, you are only an infant still upon its mother's breast."

Estel just bowed his head, "I have long known that I am only a child among all of the Eldar Legolas, I am just enjoy your realization of your youth in the eyes of others. I mean no offense maer gwador nin (good brother mine) only to jest and lighten our heavy hearts."

Legolas looked at his friend for a long moment, then nodded. "I understand neth gwador (young brother) for I have need of laughter's healing power as well."

Elrond just looked from his son to the younger elf and smiled. "Now if you two are quite finished I would like to introduce you to our rescuers." Elrond noticed that Estel tensed up, his hand clutching his sword's hilt and Elrond's as well. Elrond shook his head and made a downward gesture with his left hand. "You need not worry ion-nin, these men will do us no harm. Hand me magol-nin (sword mine) and sheath your own, as you need put away your weapons, Legolas these men mean to cause us no harm."

"How do we know this Lord Elrond in this land of darkness and deceit?" Legolas asked saying the words that Estel so longed to say yet could not find his tongue to say.

"You can take heart, for we swear upon the light of all fair things in Arda and justness of Atar nin, and the beauty of muinthel-nin (sister mine) that we are not false." The lead man of the group said as he stepped forward, speaking a combined mixture of Sindarin and Quenya, in a slightly accented voice.

"And how do we know that le Atar and muinthel are as you say?" Estel asked quietly, the panic in his chest receding allowing him to find his tongue once more.

Elrond laughed and moved towards his son, laying a hand gently and carefully on the Dunedain's shoulder. "You know them Estel, for both you have met them." He moved away from Estel and Legolas to were the other man stood. "I would like you to meet Vardamir Elrosion and muindor to Manwendil and Tindomiel."

TBC….

Review Please!!


	11. Where Hope Wanders

Disclaimer- If I owned all this I would be rich, but I am scrambling to apply for scholarships for college. Therefore I cannot possibly own this franchise. *glares at lawyers* Are you happy now?

A/N: Do not kill me! I had a load of homework, tests, work, and senior projects I had to do. (by the way it is 12:30 at night and I just finished typing this eight page paper for all of you. Plus, a guide explaining some of the unfamiliar characters at the bottom of this chapter.) So please don't kill me, I felt horribly guilty but I had work to do. I hope this appeases all of you. Goodnight now, I have to catch up on my sleep! 

Elven Kitten: Yes you were right, they are his ancestors, way to many of them in my opinion. Enjoy!

Kandice- Thanks for understanding and our deal still stands. Sorry that you have been sick, I haven't been up to par either due to homework in all of its evil. I am sorry this is so late. I hope you like this chapter though! ;)

Schizo13- I am purposely making this slightly confusing to make you pay attention. Tindomiel knows things but she doesn't realize she knows things (either that or she is in major denial.) I will explain about the living and dead thing later, but THEY ARE NOT DEAD! *Checks Estel's pulse* Nope not dead, it is steady as a rock. Enjoy the chapter!

grumpy- rest assured I have a little guidebook at the end of this chapter. As for names, you have to really read the _Unfinished Tales_ and _Lost Road_ two other of the history books of Middle Earth. I have a tendency to draw from these, along with Silmarillon and probably from the others when I get my hands on them. I am glad you liked the bit of humor I thought those two needed some cheering up. *laughs* I hope you like this chapter just as much!

Lirenel- I am glad you like Vardamir! As for the Valinor, I don't know, but I do know that there would be quite a few people who would love to see him once more.

LalaithoftheBruinen- Thank you so very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

Frisha- No threats, they just make me feel horribly guilty when I am trying to finish five projects, homework and tests. I hope you enjoy this chapter though.

Arwen swam to the top of consciousness; not wanting to wake up knowing there was something horrible waiting for her in the world of living; although what that exactly was she knew naught. Slowly she blinked her eyes waking from her open-eyed slumber to see her room with its red curtains and red velvet covered bed. Slowly she looked about the room to get any clue of what was happening in the world. She was in a large cedar wood room with large windows. Everything was draped with red fabric and other bright colors. _My room,_ Arwen thought to herself. Arwen glanced around the room once more, then saw a small dark haired girl on the window seat facing away from her not even five feet away from here. From where Arwen was sitting on her bed it looked like she was sleeping. Slowly and carefully she got up as her muscles in her legs protested from the blood rushing back into them. Quietly she walked over to the young girl and smiled as she got close to the girl.

Arwen looked at the child, who looked similar to her own eldest daughter. _Vilya, my daughter you have come home at last._ She shook the girl for a brief moment before releasing the child and then stepped back to wait. The girl flickered her grey eyes open once, closed them again, stretched and yawned then opened them once more.

"Good morning Undomiel!" Tindomiel said joyfully, then peeping outside, a dark overcast sky loomed above her as she smiled. "Or should I say good evening?"

"Good evening to you to, Tindomiel." Arwen said in a quieter voice, she had expected it to be her daughter to awake in Tindomiel's place, where was her child and husband? The tears welled up in the elf princess' eyes, causing the very thing she had fought to forget come back to her threefold she flinched back horror. Tindomiel who had seen the change in the elf's kind serene face jumped up from her bed on the red cushioned window seat and attended to her kinswoman. Her small hands grabbed hold to Arwen's arm's and the slightly shorter figure held Arwen up to the best of her ability until the daughter of Elros managed to bring Arwen over to the window seat.

"He is gone, they killed him, she killed him." Arwen began to cry once more as Tindomiel wrapped her arms around her shoulders pulling her into a hug. Arwen could smell sandalwood in the woman's hair and as she inhaled the scent she could feel herself relaxing to its strong clean smell. Soothingly the human princess rubbed her cousin's back in circle's trying to calm the elf girl slightly.

"Nay Arwen, your grandmother has done Estel no harm, nor has anyone else. Something went wrong, no one knows what it was, but something went wrong." Tindomiel pushed cousin out so she could look into Arwen's face, gentle pushing away the strands of hair that had fallen into those blue depths. "Nothing you did caused this to happen neth Undomiel (young eveningstar). No one here did this to Estel or caused any of this to happen; it was just a unexpected twist of fate."

"But Estel is out there all alone with no one to help him." Arwen said as she looked into the gray eyes of her cousin, expecting to see the naivete of youth and confusion in their depths. But instead she found composure and a light in her cousin's eyes. Tears had welled up in Numenorean's eyes but she did not ever allow her eyes to leave those of Arwen's.

"Nay, he is not alone Arwen he has his gwador and Adar with him, hen. (child) There no need to worry all will be well soon. You have to hold to faith Arwen in Estel and in life." Tindomiel smiled softly, her warm semi dark sounding voice gave Arwen the impression of a mother and of a child sharing the same body at one time.

"But they are in the lands of the dead, are they not?" Arwen moved away from her cousin, a look of puzzlement and concern. 

The other girl just looked calm, as if she was reciting the tegwar in class, serene and her eyes sparkled in combination of grief and humor as she thought about Arwen's question. 

__

I wish she would pick one mood and just stay with it Arwen thought to herself as Tindomiel laid herself down on her stomach on the window seat, placing one hand underneath her head raising it to meet Arwen's blue eyes.

"Aye they are in the lands of the dead, but you must as what it truly is that frightens you Arwen. The idea that they are there or the idea that they must be dead because they are in those lands?" Her voice had a tone of amusement but one look at her face belied the humor that had once been present on the girl's face seconds before. Lips set in a straight line, eyes reflecting everything, yet were focused solely on Arwen.

Arwen looked at the older girl for a long moment in anger and wonder. _Older, yes that was right but at the same time so young; was that how the eldar seemed to all those who gazed into their eyes for all of those years? It must be, but she does not even realize how she appears to those who gather around her._ The idea of the naïve princess lit a light in Arwen's eyes that had steadily been growing dimmer in the days since Estel's spirit had been taken to the lands of the dead. _Estel would have enjoyed her humor, speech and mood…_

"Aye, Tindomerel." Arwen used the formal name that she had heard her grandmother use for the young woman when she first arrived here on the boat in a time that seemed like a lifetime ago. _She deserves to be called by that name_ Arwen smiled inwardly at the thought. It was hard to think that this slip of a girl that could transform herself from a little girl to a royal figure, tall, drawn to her full height, bearing her presence and announcing her authority to everyone she greeted when she desired so. 

Tindomiel sighed, _why must all these people take such joy in using my Quenyan name today? Well time to play fair, if she wants formality, she will get formality._ "Arwen Undomiel Elrondiel, all will be well. They are not dead for they still draw breath and they will come back." 

She got up from her position on the window seat moving towards the table in the center of the room. Tindomiel looked at the table for half second before she drew herself up as tall as she could and inhaled swiftly. She took the glasses that she had placed there, setting them down, then taking up the pitcher of water. Swiftly she filled the blue and white ceramic glasses with the cool liquid and returned back to where Arwen sat waiting. Tindomiel handed one glass to Arwen, which the young elf just stared at for half a second before taking it into her hands.

"Drink this cousin." The young artist softly, raising her glass to her lips staring absently in the direction of the bed. "All will be well soon enough. All will be well."

Arwen looked her cousin surprised at her change of mood once more, then slowly sipped the water from the glass. "Those lands are not all bad Arwen, not the actual lands that were intended to be placed behind the veil of the world." 

She turned and looked at her cousin for a moment, then lay back down facing the window facing the willow tree watching it slowly wave back and forth as the wind blew against it. "The hold so much more then that gwenthal (sister sworn)." A smile crept slowly on to the princess' lips; her eyes glazed as if she was dreaming a land that held happy endings and joy.

Arwen stared at the young woman in who lay next to her, her eyes wide open and mouth ajar. "Then you have seen those lands gwenthal." Arwen used the title of sister as well for it seemed to be a very important moment, if Tindomiel truly knew of these lands… there was hope yet.

Tindomiel turned to look at her cousin's eyes once more, seeing the confusion and hope that was in those bright crystalline blue depths of this young angel before her only caused the older girl to shake her head and laughed slightly. "Aye Arwen I did once upon a time..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estel had never been in such pain in his short life. These men had taken him from his homeland and where travelling as quickly as they could but the poring rain was slowing them down. The Bruinen had swollen and had risen greatly in the night_. _

I never should have left the sanctuary of Imladris, alone without weapons Estel thought to himself as his eyes felt the burn of tears once more. 

The travel would not have been so bad, he was used to training, Elladan had him run two miles a day around Imladris with only short breaks to train him to have endurance of an elf or as close as he could get. Estel had other training as well, often had to have to practice his sword motions without the training swords to get him prepared for the long fights that he would one day have to fight with the orcs. But the whip had to be one of the worst creations ever made. The tongs dug into his back and there was no way that he could escape the men's hold each time they brought the whip out. All Estel wanted to do was cry and to be held by his Ada and by his brothers. 

_But I have to brave as Amme had been as she was being beaten by the orcs._ Elladan and Ada never spoke of the day that the twins had found her, but Estel could imagine that it was similar to this pain. The orcs were much more cruel, Elrohir had told that their mother had been beaten and had had countless unmentionable things done to her for six days before they had found her in that cave. The whip was raised now and fell on to his unprotected back once more, where welts of fiery red crisscrossed on the child's back. His flesh was ripped, torn and profusely bleeding. Estel tried his hardest not to scream, although he wanted to so very badly. His tiny brow contorted and he bit is lip to hold back a scream as the whip fell once more. The pain was almost unbearable when coupled with the exhaustion from being forced to march for such a long time and a sprain ankle. *Crack* *crack* 

Tears filled young Estel's eyes as he screamed in his mind, _Amme lend me strength, bring me help, I'm scared. Help Ada find me, please! I do not want to die!_

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Celebrian woke up with a start and placed her head into her shaking hands. _Estel, the poor child, may Illuvator protect him from further harm. No child should have to face that kind of pain, not one of our sons. Who would do such terrible things to a child! I never wanted one of our sons to go through that type of pain. Never let one of our babies hurt in such a fashion but it has happened. _

She remembered the cries of that child and cries of the man who had been that child faced the same pain once more. All she could do was close her eyes to block out the horrible images that cascaded in front of her eyes. Pictures of what had been and what was or had happened in the Lands of Arda and in the Lands of the Dead. 

__

I pray that ion-nin never truly has to face that again, how can someone do that to anyone. Tithen pen… Elrond hurry home and bring our child and the prince back with you. Do not let them get our child or any more harm to befall him. 

She looked around the room, she needed to do something, and worry for all of her children lay heavily on her mind as she lay on her bed. _I know naught who protects the people of those lands but whoever you are, guard my family, all three of them, and lead them to safety. Please take care of them!_ Then a deep sleep over took Celebrian and she knew no more as pitch black engulfed her sight taking her away from her torturous dreams. But the fear of all that had happened to their child still lurked fresh in the depths of her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are Uncle's eldest son?" Estel asked so carefully, causing Vardamir to look slightly confused. _Did not Elrond marry an elf? _

But upon looking closer at the young man standing before him he realized how much alike his Uncle and Estel actually were. Both were standing with their arms crossed over their chests and the look on Estel's face, was that what Uncle Elrond had called him, looked exactly like the one Elrond had used to question his siblings and him all those times when the prank wars had begun. _So it appears that Thingol was not the last of nobility to foster a human child after all._

"Aye Elrondion, I am Vardamir." Vardamir was careful to speak only in Sindarin for it seemed easier for the young man in front of him to understand at this point. _Poor boy, by the look of him those rats had him for a long time before we found him. _

"I am Estel, of course you know Adar-nin." Elrond laughed as Estel pulled him into an affectionate hug which Elrond reciprocated being careful of Estel's wounds and pains. They released each other and smiled just glad to be reunited once more without anyone holding them back. Then Estel turned back to Vardamir and gave him a grin as he moved over to where Legolas stood. "And this is Legolas Thranduilion, mellon-nin."

Legolas inclined his head to the unofficial second king of Numenor. "It is a pleasure to met the eldest of Elros' children and the cousin of Elrond's children."

Vardamir smiled back at him and surprise was evident in his eyes. "As it is a pleasure to meet you Thranduilion, we remember your father well here." Legolas looked puzzled as he looked at Vardamir.

Another man stepped forward from the crowd, "Aye we do and all the tricks he played with muinthel in Atlantie before it fell into shadow and on Arda."

Vardamir laughed at the man's talk, he placed his arm around the new man with light sparkling in his eyes. "Mellons I would like you to meet muindor nin Atanalcar."

Atanalcar gave his brother a smile and turned to his cousin, uncle, and their friend. "It is well to see that Thranduil recovered, we all worried about him and how hard he had become after Din-."

Vardamir's hand clapped over his brother's mouth, his lips turning down at the corners. "I am sorry Legolas, muindor-nin speaks too often of things not everyone understands."

Legolas glanced over at Estel with his eyes, which Estel met with a look of pure confusion. When they looked over at Elrond they saw him standing stone still, Estel moved over towards his father, his brow was creased making his young face look similar to the he had left behind on the shores of Arda. 

"Ada? What is it Ada?" Estel whispered to his father, his father's brow was creased once more making him look ten times his age. "What is this that Atanalcar speaks of?"

Elrond looked over at his son and gave a sad smile. "What he speaks of, even the Eldar forgot nin hen, something I will not speak of right now until we leave this desolate place." 

He glanced over at the puzzled Legolas, and in a louder voice so both of the friends could hear him, yet he still spoke in hushed tones. "All will be told in time ion nins but not here and not now." Legolas nodded his consent, although he was curious as to who had had his father in such worry and why. Estel gave his father a small smile and a quick hug.

"He is right." Another man spoke from the crowds, he was tall, black of hair and grey eyed. "We must linger in this place of despair. More of their troops will come if we do not leave soon."

"Turin is right." Another voice cried this time, a man of slighter stature and whose dark hair fell only to his shoulders. Elrond recognized him as Tar-Palantir, the father of Miriel, the Numenorean who tried to restore the old ways of peace and kindness to lands of Numenor after the corruption of the kings had began. "It is time for us to depart from this place."

Vardamir nodded and look up at the dark sky, "Then we will depart." He turned towards the family. "We will lead you to the true dead lands, I think you will be able to find your way back to your world there."

"Then let us leave, for it the true lands are any better then this desolate place then I gladly go with you freely." Legolas said in utter certainty.

"As do I." Estel replied softly, though this had not been the first time that he had been beaten it had been the worst episode since he had been taken by those men when he was young. He did not wish to relive those memories anytime soon. He swayed suddenly and would have fallen over if it had not been for his father taking a hold of him, sliding his arm gently around Estel's waist.

"Lean on me, ion nin and walk slowly. You have taken much hurt and need to slow down and allow your body to heal." Elrond whispered softly to his son.

"As have you, Ada. You should allow Legolas to help you for you have taken a beating as well as have I." Estel said softly to his father.

"Estel, I am le Ada it is my job to take care of you. I will do so until the end of world and beyond." Elrond spoke with conviction as he looked over at his son.

Estel looked at his father's eyes before they began walking, looking into the silver depths searching for any trace of… he did not know what but still he looked. "You will not find any disgust in my eyes Estel just as you did not find any before." 

Estel turned and looked over at his father once more. "But you have looked over me since I was a babe Ada, you should not have to bear this burden of me, not now as an adult."

Elrond smiled at his son who had stopped moving at all and Legolas behind them just watched the family stare one another in the eyes. 'That is the job of a father Estel, you should know this by now or else I would not have the four grandchildren that I do. Although Elros has been bragging lately how he has more and they are better suited for life.' Estel rolled his eyes at his father, the elf could just be so silly sometimes, but he did understand what his father was getting at.

'All right Ada I will stop trying to see things that aren't there.' Estel whispered to his father as they started to follow the group that was getting far ahead of them.

'Only the negative things, hold on to the good things and your hope.' Elrond said with a wry grin as they sped up their walking with Legolas still trailing behind.

Estel laughed and grinned a true smile, 'I think that would be utterly impossible, I have come close in my life time but I have never reached that end.'

'And I hope that day never come ion-nin.' Elrond said with a look of seriousness on his once merry face reminding Estel of the dark days before the ring was destroyed.

Legolas decided that it was time to interrupt this discussion before it progressed any farther, for this was not the time or place for these kind of chats. This place made him weary and stirred the fear in his heart. "So Lord Elrond, do you know all of the men we have seen so far?'

Elrond and Estel both raised their eyebrows, and Elrond gave him a smirk. "I am not that old Legolas Greenleaf. But as for the majority of the men we have seen so far, aye I know them, though may I thought I would never see again."

Estel was looking at one man in front of them whom had just caught the king's eye. He looked vaguely familiar, then Estel inhaled sharply. "Ada, Ada do you see him?"

"Iston Estel, I see him and I had a feeling he would be here." Elrond replied to his son as they continued to walk as Legolas wrapped his arm around Estel's waist on the other side to better support him.

Legolas looked baffled as the two dark haired beings stared at someone in front of them. "What is it that you see, my lord? Estel."

Elrond didn't answer but Estel did in a soft voice of both wonder and a touch of fear. "Isildur."

TBC

A little guide to people that I have talked about for those who do not know

Celebrimbor- The maker of the rings of power. He is a supreme craftsman…er elf with metal and has many friends among the dwarves. He is the grandson of the man that made the Silmarils.

Earendil: Elros and Elrond's father, a Peredhil, he sailed to the Valinor to save both of his kindreds during the War of the Jewels to save the people from Morgoth. He was not allowed to return back to the shores of Arda, so he was placed in the sky with his ship to sail the sky until the end of time with a silmaril upon his forehead.

Elwing: Elrond's and Elros' mother who throw herself into the sea in order not to give up the silmaril to the sons of Feanor, who were searching for them.

Morgoth: one of the Vala who disobeyed Eru (the creator, God) and became the first evil

Manwe: the head of the Vala, king of Arda. Wind is his forte and he is directly connected to Eru. But not even he knows what happens to mankind when they die.

Varda: One of the queens of the Vala, the lady of stars and most beloved to the elves. Spouse to Manwe

Nienna: the Vala of compassion, wisdom, and strength in sorrow. Rarely goes to the city of joy where all the rest of the Valar is, but often is in the hall of Mandos, her brother, comforting those in sorrow.

Ulmo: Vala of the sea, who likes both man and elf equally, though mankind can not understand his words he tries to bring us comfort. He does not dwell in the Valinor.

Mandos: Actually named Namo, but he is the doorman of the Vala and the keeper of all those who have been slain.

Este: the Vala of rest, wife of the Vala called Lorien.

Tuor: Earendil's father, human but was raised by grey elves. He was the messenger of Ulmo for Earendil's grandfather Turgon. Married to Idril. Up to this story, he was the only man allowed to pass from this land and go to the Valinor being counted as elven kind.

Idril: Earendil's mother, married to Tuor. 

Beren: A mortal man who stole a silmaril from the crown of Morgoth (he stole them from Feanor, Celebrimbor's grandfather.) He married Luthien Tinuviel, and his grandchild mentioned is Elwing, though he had others.

Luthien: also call Tinuviel, meaning either Nightingale or Daughter of Twilight. She is the only one who was able to the Valar bring back a person from the dead. She chose the life of man in order to save Beren who had died. They were both granted a second life and were not seen by elf or man again. She also helped get the silmaril from Morgoth, actually she saved Beren many a time…

Thingol: Luthien's father, King of Doriath. He also took Turin as a foster son.

Turin: a tragic hero of Tolkien's stories. He, his sister, father and mother were all cursed by Morgoth causing evil to follow him where ever he went. He was raised in Doriath, Thingol's kingdom and is related to both Tuor (His father's nephew.) and Beren (through mother.) When he met up with his younger sister Nienor, he did not recognize her through an enchantment placed upon her by Glaugrung one of Morgoth's servents (a dragon) and married her. Both of them later committed suicide after finding out. 

Tar-Palantir- The second to the last king who tried to reform the ways of the people of Numenor, whom had turned their backs on the Valar. His daughter, Miriel, would have followed his rule but it was stole by her first cousin Ar-Pharazon. He was of the Faithful, who had been persecuted in Numenor for many years and kings.

Miriel- The daughter and heir of Palantir, but she was forced into a marriage to Ar-Pharazon, who stole her throne. Was given the name Ar-Zimraphel She would have been Numenor's forth ruling Queen, and when her husband left to attack the Valinor, she fled to the holy mountain. Sadly she was lost in the downfall with the majority of her people, except for the Faithful lead by Elendil and his sons. Also known as Tar-Miriel by the Faithful.

Elros: Elrond's twin brother that chose to be apart of the race of man. He has four children and his wife was Tesia (a person of my own creation). He chose (in my story) to go to the Valinor after his death to be with his twin brother, from who he never wished to be parted from.

Manwendil- Elros' third child, little is actually known about him, except that his name means Manwe lover, so most of what you see about him I have made up. I see him as a very gentle soul, who's protective of his older sister. Born in 76 S.A.

Vardamir: Elros' eldest child. Second of Numenor, although he didn't take the throne. A more serious child although he is known to pull pranks. Born in 61 S.A.

Atanalcar: Elros' youngest child. Bold and sometimes tends to say what is out of place in a situation. Devoted to his elder siblings. Born in 83 S.A.

Tindomiel: Elros' second eldest child. Little is known of her but the meaning of her name (Twilight's daughter in the high tongue of the elves) and the fact that she is the only daughter. In this story she is a twin to Manwendil. Again I had to flush out the very little details about her. She is a shy girl, that when she speaks usually speaks with a knowledge that is uncanny for her "age". She has a hot temper and is best friend's with Legolas' father Thranduil. Also called Dinel, Tindomerel, and Tinu.

Elvish dictionary

Tithen pen- little one

Ion nin- my son

Tithen muindor- little brother

Gwador- sworn brother

A'maal- beloved

Mellon nin- my friend

Tithen hen- Little child

Neth- young

Tegwar- Elvish form of writing (the characters I believe)

Gwenthal- sworn sister

Atlantie- the name of Numenor after it fell. It means downfall.

Muinthel- sister by blood


	12. Long Way from Home

Title: Blood Bonds

Author: Nightshade3

Summary: Estel has been allowed access into the Valinor, much to Elrond's joy. But now they have another problem.

Warning: Child Abuse in this chapter. It is not graphic, but it is present and hinted at strongly.

Disclaimer: Yes I own the entire world and this story, didn't you see my name on the book binding? No? then I guess I don't own it do it? (smiles)

Okay appeasement time:

KFF: Thanks so much, here is some more of my story for you to read!

BabyBoo0968: Here's the next chapter as you requested.

Velvet12: Thanks for the compliment! Ask and you shall receive, granted it is late.

Acacia Jules: I don't know if Boromir is going to be there or not, depends on how far the group goes into the lands of the dead. Maybe Estel and Boromir will get to talk. Somehow though I think Boromir might be surprised to see Aragorn, or as he likes to be called in this story, Estel.

Ashley: Thanks so much! I am happy that you like my stories! Here is more of Blood Bonds for you to read.

LadyJadePerendhil: Sorry about the confusion with guest appearances! As for getting them out of the Dead Lands, I am seriously hoping to have them out within two or three more chapters. That is if everything goes the way I hope it does. That might mean a long chapter some where but I think I can manage. Estel is still unconscious, as is Elrond and Legolas. Everyone else, like Elros, Celebrian, the twins and Arwen are in the Valinor. Um where did you get the idea that Vilya was pregnant? smiles and shakes her head trying to figure out where that curve ball came from She isn't, but if you could tell me where you got that idea I would be grateful.. I don't think that she is going be in this story at all, because ironically in the present world time isn't really passing all that fast. And just a warning the first part of this chapter is a flashback.

Elven Kitten: Here ya go kitten, enjoy!

As always "" is elvish '' is common, kay? Cool!

Estel fought his hardest not to scream aloud. His mother had made it through being tortured and he would as well. _Are you forgetting that she had to go to the Valinor to heal her wounds afterwards?_ The little voice in the back of Estel's mind whispered. _Or have you forgotten that gorgaer (fearful one)?_

'What does the little elf prince want his father? Oh how sad, you elves are pathetic! A bunch of scum that needs to be eliminated, your kind is.' The main man said with a sneer. 'Are you going to scream little prince, cry for your mother?'

Estel said nothing. He would be strong like his Ada and his brothers. _You never will adan._ He would survive._ Oh, will you laito (baby)._ Yes Estel would survive this twist of fate and the voice of doubt in his own mind.

The man didn't like the son of Elrond's lack of reply to be agreeable. 'So we have a silent one here boys, it looks like we are going to have to do some convincing to get the little prince to talk.'

Estel felt his heart jump in his chest as he heard the man's words. _Convincing?_ Somehow he didn't think that this was going to be a very pleasant experience. All he wanted was his Ada to come a save him from these men. They had already used a stick or had it been a rod? The darkness seemed to be closing in around him, it was to hard to contemplate if it had been a rod or a stick It had hurt as the implement had fall in cruel strokes upon his back.

Estel was propelled up into the air as the air's silence was broken by a large cracking sound and the sound of leather meeting flesh. Long strands of mid-back length ebony hair fell in the child's face. Estel let a whimper, but he tried to stand strong as he thought his mother, his father, or brothers would. He could not allow these men to beat his spirit down. He wanted to see his family once more. The first man reached into his pack, searching for something to "convince" Estel to talk. Estel was beginning to contemplate his options.

There was no way to escape from the men, there were too many of them to get away safely. They had bows, arrows, and swords just itching to draw his blood. No he would have to wait for a chance to make a run for it. Until then Estel only could hope that his father and brothers were looking for him.

_Maybe grandmother and grandfather will find me. Valar please help me, I do not want to die. Not at the hands of these men._

No indication of any such luck came from the surrounding evergreens or majestic oaks that made up the forest. These trees only murmured soft reassurances and called out in grief of what was happening to the young lord of Imladris. Estel couldn't hear their words but he understood the tone of the great trees' voices. _Please help me!_ Estel cried in his mind,_ do not let these men break me. Please bring my family to save me._

The main man made a pleased grunt in his throat, drawing Estel's attention away from the surrounding trees. Pushing his hair out of his face with his shoulder, Estel caught a glimpse of the weapon his torturer had chosen to use on him. The young prince felt all the blood leave his face as he looked at the weapon in the man's hand…

"Estel." A voice whispered softly. Estel felt his body being shaken by the man with the cruel whip. "Estel. Estel!" The youngest Lord of Imladris bulleted up from his place on the ground.

Elrond looked down at his son panting and looking around in terror. This was not his grown human son, but the frightened little boy that he grasped him for dear life after his first encounter with the cruelty of the world around them. Quickly he sank to the ground next to his son and drew Estel into his arms. "Hush tithen pen, do not worry. Ada will not let anything happen to you."

Estel buried his head into his father's tunic, a part of his mind realized how childish he was acting. The child in him needed to be comforted and to be held. This child was the one in control.

"Ada, amine mela lle. Please do not leave me alone. Please do not leave me." Estel pleaded with the elven lord. Tears were in the young man's eyes as he looked up at his father. The ex-king of Gondor was surprised to find tears in Elrond's eyes as well.

Elrond looked down at his child and wrapped his arms around the boy. "I will never leave you, ion-nin. Never ever will I leave, that time when you had to face a foreign world is over. I will not leave you again Estel nin."

Estel looked up at Elrond, his hands unclenched from Elrond's tunic. He stayed in the half elf's warm embrace. "Amine hiraetha Ada, amine hiraetha. (I am sorry father, I am sorry)"

"Mankoi ion-nin? Mani marte?"(Why my son? What happened?) Elrond looked in to his son's fearful eyes, his heart tightened in his chest.

"They beat me and I could not stop them Ada. I tried to escape but I was too small. I…I tried to fight them Ada, but there were to many of them. Amine mela lle Ada, please do not send me away." Little Estel was pleading with his father the dream was not wholly shaken off.

Elrond lifted Estel's chin so he could look the young man in his eyes. "I would never send you away Estel. Never will I abandon you hen nin." Elrond's serious silver eyes spoke in volumes to his youngest son. The older Estel was able to start reestablishing himself as he looked into his father's pained orbs. Still he buried his head in his father's tunic once more, weeping for the innocence that he had lost that day.

Legolas walked over from where he had been talking to Vardamir and his younger brother. He saw his friend and Elrond on the ground holding on to one another for dear life. He was surprised to see Estel with his head leaning against his father's chest crying. "Hir nin what is wrong with Estel?"

Elrond closed his eyes as his son's body shook with the force of his sobs. "He is reliving when he was beaten."

"But that was not his fault Elrond! He was probably attacked from behind. What has he?" Legolas exclaimed in a semi-hysterical voice. He would kill the men that had done this to his friend if they hadn't already been dead. How could they do this to another one of their kindred?

"It is not his fault at all, you are quite right young prince. But this recent beating is not the one I speak of in this instance." Elrond said as he held his son to his heart.

"Then what do you speak of hir Elrond?" Legolas asked looking down at his cowering friend. At this moment he looked no older then a young child, not more then a babe in his father's arms.

Elrond rubbed his hand in circles around Aragorn's back. "The first time he was beaten. Estel was only a child when a group of rouge humans came to Imladris. Estel must have been on the boarders of our land because they managed to capture him without stepping foot on to our land." Elrond looked down at his child with a small sad smile.

Then he looked back up at Legolas. "Estel was always a sweet child, believing in the good of all people. He loved so many people and still continues to do so, but this almost tore him apart They were devils for what they did to my son."

"Mani marte?" (What happened?) Legolas asked in a soft voice as to not disturb the child like Estel.

"Only Estel knows everything that happened in that place that he was taken. To this very moment I do not know all of that transpired those terrible day." Elrond told the young prince quietly. "Estel only told me bits and fragments over all of these years. I always believed that what had happened had been too much for him. At that time I thought I was going to lose my son, like I had lost my wife."

"They beat me repeatedly." Estel whispered in a hushed and strained voice. "They told me that I was weak, that my people where weak. That the Elves were weak."

"Did they not realize…?" Legolas asked softly the logical question. Then he looked at Estel and realized how it would be possible for one to mistake him for one of the eldar. A longhaired human child, who possessed the practiced grace of one of the firstborn, would have easily been confused as being one of them.

"Nay, mellon nin, they did not realize that I was human." Estel looked up at his eldest and best friend a small smile lit his features. He knew that Legolas realized the slight idiocy of his question.

"Throughout the entirety of my beating they referred to me as the 'little elf prince' or 'little prince'."

"They were not very observant mellon nin." Legolas said with a small grin, mirroring Estel's own.

"Not all of us are as observant as you are, ernil-nin (my prince)" Estel replied in kind.

"I am glad you finally realize this brannon neth nin (my young lord)." Legolas said with a wink.

Elrond just quietly spoke once the jesting between the two friends had come to an end. "It was easy to confuse Estel with an elf when he was a child, just as right now it would be easy to do so. I remember that day I had his hair up in prince's braids, Galadriel and Celeborn were coming to visit. I wanted my little boy to look presentable for his grandparents."

"Estel, saes, kwenta lye i'narn" (please, tell us the tale.)Legolas questioned gently.

There was a long silence. Elrond and Legolas were beginning to think that Estel had retreated into himself. The man's eyes were closed. Then suddenly Estel's voice could be heard. It was soft at first but it grew louder as he remembered his dream and those nights.

"First came the rod, then the whip. It was a terrible whip. It had many prongs like the one a little while ago. This whip though tore large quantities of skin off of my back. If they hadn't gotten bored with using that whip then you may have never have met me Legolas." Estel took a deep breath and opened his eyes before he continued his tale. "The whip had metal hooks at the ends of its many prongs. At the end of each hook was a piece of glass, so the whip not only tore skin off, it embedded more deeply into it."

Elrond looked down at his son in horror. Yes, he had seen the deep scores in his child, but he had never heard the description of the object used. The elf lord had only seen the by product of the weapon each time his son woke up screaming for the next few years after his physical wounds had been healed.

Estel continued to speak. He did not look at anyone, as if he was ashamed of what he was saying. It gave one the sense also that he was not actually speaking to Elrond or Legolas at all, but just recounting the nights of horror to himself.

"I just kept praying Ada or grandfather and grandmother would find me. I kept begging the Valar to allow me to live to see my family once more. To allow me to see them one more time before I died so I could say good by." Estel whispered softly to the wind. Then he said no more.

TBC


	13. Forgiveness is the Key to Happiness

Title: Blood Bonds

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would be a very happy gal. Unfortunately they belong to Mr. Tolkien. I am just playing with them for a while.

Feedback: Please I want to know how I am doing here.

A/N: Sorry it took a while for the two recently posted chapters to come along. I have been having computer trouble since April and have had difficulty getting computers in my home to work with one another. But I hope this chapter will be enjoyed by all.

trustingfriendship: You are one step closer to having your wish come true. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because even though it is not exactly the happiest or funniest; I still think it is very important. May Estel be very happy and be reunited with his family soon. God, I hope so it would make my life much easier! smiles

Elven Kitten: As always, thank you for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

grumpy: Thank you so much for the review! Estel has had a hard time with his childhood. I hate having children getting hurt and really I hated to write that chapter. (something I hope I don't have to do in such detail again, but somehow I think I won't be so lucky.) Evil people. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

"I tried my hardest to find you Estel." Elrond whispered in a barely audible voice. They were walking once more to who knows where. "I wanted so badly to make sure my little baby was not hurt. I never wanted you to get hurt hen-nin."

Estel looked over at his elven father for a moment, his silver eyes studying Elrond's. Slowly a small smile crept over the human's face. "Amme was right," was all that he said.

"What was Celebrian right about?" Elrond asked puzzled at his son's statement.

Estel just shook his head and turned back to face the road ahead of them. After a few minutes, he glanced back over at his father. "Ada do you really have no idea what Amme told me?"

Elrond shook his head, "Nay Estel, I have not the slightest notion of what you are speaking of ion-nin."

"She said that we were too much alike. Both of us hold guilt about things that we have no control over, yet feel as if we are the ones who deserve all of the blame." The former king of Gondor replied. He looked towards the road in front of him. "I think we are getting closer to wherever we have been heading to."

Elrond frowned at the sudden change of topic. "Why do you say that, my son?" Then he looked ahead, focusing on what was in front of him. The shadows of the past were driven back as he caught glance of the most brilliant light he had ever seen.

Estel caught his father's eyes with his own, knowing he wouldn't have to answer his father's question at all. All of the men of their party were moving towards the city of light and with each step their heavy footsteps got lighter. With each moment they got closer and closer to the city of light.

Estel moved closer to the former lord of Imladris. "Ada?"

Elrond looked over at his son, dragging his eyes away from the city. "Aye Estel?"

"Iston, (I know) I always knew that you were looking for me. I always knew that you would find me before it was too late." The young man said with a smile.

Elrond pulled his child into a one armed embrace, "Oh Estel, so much faith. "

"You named me well Ada." Estel replied as he looked up at his slightly taller father. Then the two walked in silence, eyes focused on their destination in front of them.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The small band was almost at the gates when they stopped suddenly to the visitor's surprise. Isildur talked quickly to Vardamir and Atanalcar, in words so hushed that even Elrond and Legolas could not understand them. Vardamir nodded and spoke to Isildur. Slowly Isildur nodded, smiled and walked away back toward the desolate lands. He kept his head down as he walked towards Elrond, Estel and Legolas in his way back into the grim outer lands. The others continued on walking towards the city with their horses, but Elrond, Estel and Legolas stayed rooted in place. Isildur was going to just walk past the half elf before his gaze lifted for one moment and he looked upon Elrond and his family.

He knelt down before the Lord of Imladris with his head bowed down low to the ground. 'I am sorry for the wrongs that I have committed against your family.'

He looked up briefly, his grey eyes shone with sincerity and tears. 'I know my words mean nothing, for I allowed Sauron to continue his mayhem upon Middle Earth. ' His words came out tried as if he was struggling to say, not out of pride but out of shame. He took a deep breath, receiving no insult or word from the wise being in front of him he continued on.

This time he looked at Estel. "I am also sorry that in an indirect way that I killed off your birth parents and forced you to have to take the kingship of Gondor and Arnor.'

'I would have had to anyways.' Estel said softly, his entire body was rigid. 'for then Arathorn would have been king and the title would have passed down to me. Possibly I would have never known my family… No one knows how fate would have gone if you had done it.'

Isildur looked up at the young man standing before and at once he knew that he was not as young as he appeared at all. 'No, I believe you would have known that quite well. From the little I have seen, I think the Valar or Illuvatar himself would have insured that. Needless though are your thoughts of what ifs.'

Isildur turned back to Elrond, 'But still I beg your forgiveness Lord Elrond, although I am not worthy of it. It haunts me that I said no to you, even at the second that I did. I apologize for not having the strength to resist the ring and its evil. For I know now, and maybe even then, that I caused more evil then ever was imaginable.' He gazed at Legolas, knowing what the necromancer had done to his homeland. Legolas looked at him with unblinking eyes.

Elrond nodded slowly, 'I know not what to say Isildur. You did not heed my wisdom and great evil came of it. You did indeed allow Sauron to continue to live and even thrive.' Isildur cringed slightly but nodded with his eyes lit upon the barren ground in front of him. This was his punishment he would take the truth as hard as it was to accept.

'I should hate you and for many centuries, even thousands of years I did just that. That was until a very wise woman came to my house. She had just lost her husband and she, herself, was on the verge of death. This woman begged me to care for her son, pleaded with me to open my heart and release the hatred buried in there. 'We forgive, to move on…' those were her very words to me. She did not deny the evil caused by her race or by you. She accepted it, learned from it and tried to do better.' He paused slowly, 'It is because of that woman that I have my youngest son and that I am able to love him as much as I do.'

Estel and Legolas smiled as Elrond briefly turned his gaze upon them. Then they looked down at Isildur, head still bowed while knelt. Then they waited.

"It is also because of this woman that I can forgive you.' Isildur looked up shocked as Elrond continued to speak. "I know now that no matter how hard I try I cannot not change the past, only learn from it. This world has enough divisions in it because of the hate that Morgoth planted in all of our hearts. I refuse to add to that hate any longer. I forgive you Isildur, for I know not if I would have had the strength to throw that ring away either. I was too afraid to take it from you, thinking that I would find myself weak as well.'

Isildur recovered enough from his shock to answer Elrond. 'I know not how I have gotten the grace of your forgiveness lord Elrond"

There was a small sad smile on his face, slowly he rose from his position on the ground. His eyes met Elrond's eyes and held them. "But I know one thing for sure Lord Elrond. You would have thrown that ring into the mountain. For you are not weak. Not just because you are an elf, but because I know you would not have allowed the ring to play on your desires. You have already proven that.'

Estel smiled and looked toward his father, who stood shocked at the man in front of him. Then he watched as the man bowed to his father and started once more without another word to walk towards the barren land.

'Why do you go back to that place Isildur when everyone else goes back to the city?' Legolas called out to the retreating man.

Isildur turned around and with a small smile he called out to them. 'In hopes of one day being able forgiving myself, until then I am not worthy to enter that city. Therefore I will guard it from those that would wish to harm it alone until I have proven myself worthy.'

Estel looked puzzled at the man, 'Who is it that you are trying to prove yourself to? The others do not seem to think that you are unworthy.'

'My biggest critic of all is who I am trying to make amends with, Estel, myself.' He gave a deep bow to the great lords standing in front of him. Then he turned back around and walked into the darkness of the wasteland.

Elrond came back out of his stupor and wrapped his arm around his son. "Are you alright tithen pen?"

Estel watched the man walk out of his sight without one of the horses that the others had ridden back with them. "Aye Ada, I think for the first time in a long time I have come to terms with that man."

Elrond nodded. "He was never a bad man. Isildur was just misguided, in his heart he knew it was wrong but his mind over powered it. The grief for his father, brother and country was too near for him."

Legolas looked at the small family for a moment as they collected themselves. Then slowly once more they walked towards the city of light…

TBC…

If you write reviews I do work faster! I swear I do!


	14. Questions and Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of Tolkien's other books. The characters all belong to him.

A/N: There is a flashback from the beginning of the second age in this chapter.

"Elvish"

'Common Tongue or Adunaic'

italics = thoughts or flashbacks

bold italics = thoughts in flashbacks.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They were in a field of white light. Then the light seemed to dim or maybe it was their eyes that grew used to all of the light that surrounded them. Then hues of vibrant blues and greens appeared before their eyes. They found themselves standing within a great forest of tall trees.

"These trees are very old." Legolas whispered softly echoing his words from long ago. "And yet they are as young as if they had only been planted yesterday."

Elrond nodded, "Yet it is not possible. Nothing can be so old and young at the same time." He looked at the strange land around them, if felt so odd yet it was if he was waking from a dream. He glanced over at his son to see how he was handling their strange surroundings.

Estel looked around his surrounds adapting to everything around him. It was good to see trees and blue sky over head after the barren wastes of the dead lands. Long had he yearned for such a gift, yet everything that should have been familiar to him was off. It was as if the sky was brighter then it had been before and the trees more alive.

"Why do you believe it to be impossible, Peredhil?" A voice came asked gently behind them.

The trio jumped at the sound of the human voice behind them. Quickly they turned hands on their weapons, only to find there was no threat at all. A small child of all ten or eleven stood before them. Her hair was long. It seemed to touch the ground where she stood. Strange, although, the length of the child's hair was known to them, not one of the three could tell what color it was.

"Excuse me?" Elrond asked. He was caught off guard by the child's question.

"Why do you believe it is impossible for the trees to be young and old at the same time?" The child clarified. "You are old and young at the same time."

She paused for a moment, "All three of you have seen many years, will you not come and rest in the forest? We long to hear your tales of Arda."

"Nay, we cannot stay." Estel replied to the small child in a kind voice. "We search for our way home, to the Valinor."

The child cocked her head. "You are the Peredhilion. (The son of the half-elf)" It was not a question but a statement.

"Aye, he is my son." Elrond replied, instinctively he reached out and took a hold of his son.

"What is it to you, child of the unknown?" Legolas asked briskly, his finger drew once more towards his bow and arrows.

The child held up a hand, "Peace edhil and Peredhil the time has long past for that to have occur. A different path has been chosen by your child, you no longer have to fear that unknown."

"As for leaving here, I first must ask you one question." The child continued in a soft voice.

"What happens if we answer it correctly?" Estel asked softly looking down at the small child.

"It is not for you to answer child of elves nor you child of stars. This question is only for the one of mixed blood. Peredhil do you know the question's answer." The child's eyes glanced at Legolas and Estel as she mentioned them, but other wise ignored them. Her complete attention was focused on Elrond. The one in question remained silent, racking his mind for this question that he had been "asked countless times".

"How do you expect my father to answer the question if you have not even asked it yet?" Estel asked confused and slightly weary of this being in front of him.

The child smiled, "I ask the question that he has been asked by others and by himself for thousands upon thousands of years. Now he only has to answer it."

Legolas glared at the child as he asked, "What happens if he answers it correctly then?"

"You go home to the Valinor."

"So what happens if he does not answer the question correctly? What will happen to us then." Estel glanced at his father out of the corner of his eyes, only to see the elf statue still looking at the young girl.

A sad smile appeared on the girl's face, "Then you are stuck here and can go no farther. This place would be the destination but not the end of the journey,"

"But how do you expect Elrond to answer the question if he does not know what it is that you speak of?" Legolas said angrily.

"Oh he knows. I can tell for he is remembering." The girl said softly, Elrond finally begin to stir from his reverie.

"I have chosen with my heart brother, just as you have. Maybe one day you will understand why I chose this path."

He looked at the child before him and said, "Allow me to explain to them before you ask me to answer this question." Elrond prayed that this would stall the child until he could figure out what she meant.

The child nodded her head. "As you wish Peredhil, I will come back when you are ready to answer." Then the child stepped back and seemed to fade away before their very eyes.

"Ada?" Estel asked trying to get his father's attention. "Ada, what is that child speaking of?"

…"There will come a time when you have to go into the unknown to follow your heart; and then…"

The old words Elros had spoken long ago came back to haunt him, "I am not sure of the question myself, Estel. Yet I feel as if I should know it…. Do I understand?"

"What are you speaking of Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked quickly looking around his surroundings. Estel glanced around as well, but unlike Legolas he did not feel the same fear. His only fear lay with his father and his health.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A small girl was picking flowers in a field as a young man twirled a small baby around. Another boy, the same age as the girl, looked at the birds that were perched on trees. Two dark haired adults watched them from a far.

"Muindor, I am glad that you came to my home. It feels like a lifetime since the last time I saw you." The elder looking of the two said. His face barely showed any lines on his face. His face only showed a trace of stubble, but he seemed more wearied then the younger.

It was obvious that we are brothers, Elrond thought, **but no one would suspect that we were identical twins.** No lines tainted his face telling the stories of his long years in Middle Earth.

"It would not be so if you had chosen to be one of the eldar." Elrond said crossly. The elder smile faded from his face.

"Why do you speak like this Elrond? Why can you not accept my choice?" Elros asked gently, he still held on to his good humor. He looked into Elrond's eyes with a serious expression... "Why can you not just take this moment and enjoy it when it could be my last?"

"Because of that reason Elros! You could die at any moment! If not in the next moment or the next fifty years, then death will steal you away from me!" Elrond shouted, startling the young man in the field.

"Come on Manwendil, I think it is time to go look at the sea birds. Would you not like to see the gulls?" He grabbed the young boy watching the birds and called to the young girl. "Tindomiel come with me."

The young girl just continued to pick flowers, so the young man just smiled and took the other children away. She would be alright. She lived in her own little world. Tindomiel would not even notice the screaming of the separated twins, while her own twin was already complaining and the baby was starting to get fussy.

"And what would you have me do Elrond? Would you have been happier if I had chosen to be one of the Eldar?" He turned his sight toward his fleeing children.

"Aye I would, then we would be together forever. How could you not see the perfection in that picture?" Elrond asked his brother.

"I can not see it because it would not be perfect for me! I would be absolutely miserable muindor." Elros ran his hands though his shoulder blade length hair.

He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and turning towards his brother. "Living forever has no appeal for me Elrond. I would rather die and give my children, their children, and their children's children inherited this earth and live their lives. Watching everything that I love wither and die has no appeal to me."

"But nothing would wither and die Elros, nothing." Elrond said, his eyes were bright with hope. "The Eldar will keep Arda the same for all time. All that you love would never die."

"Nothing lasts forever Elrond. The earth, Arda herself is mortal. She will not last forever no matter what the elves do. You cannot hold be the tides of change forever, for even the rock gives way to the water." Elros said with a sigh, shaking his head he turned himself so he completely faced his brother.

"Elrond, do you not realize what will happen one day? One day you will wake up and you will realize that you find no more joy in living in our home land. Your lands will no longer hold comfort, for you will think that you have lost everything. You will not know if your own children will follow in your foot steps." Elros' eyes were brimming with tears as he looked into his brother's eyes. Elrond just stared in disbelief at his brother's words.

Elros saw the doubt in Elrond's eyes and smiled sadly. "I am sorry Elrond, I did not mean to discredit your choice. I just wanted you to see how I would have felt in your shoes. I am not brave in the way you are brave muindor. I cannot bear the thought of watching everything I love die before my eyes. To me living forever would be the curse of a gift, not death. Death would be most welcome in my house."

The statement left Elrond with his mouth gaping. He looked up wards towards the sky to avoid his brother's eyes. Then Elrond shook his head, his eyes wide and full of tears turned his face back to Elros. "I...I did not realize you felt so strongly about it."

"You never asked Elrond. You assumed since we were identical twins that we would have the same opinions about everything. Unfortunately it is not true. We are two different people, in some ways complete opposites. To me the idea of living forever would be scarier then death ever could be." Elros turned his body to completely face his brother. "Do you understand Elrond?"

Elrond looked at his brother, his heart felt like it was being pulled in two directions. "I... I am not sure Elros if I do or do not. Are you not afraid to die? Does death not scare you at all?"

Elros laughed but there was bitterness to it. "Of course Elrond I am afraid of dying. I think everyone is afraid to face the unknown because it is an uncharted part of the journey of life. But am I afraid of death? No, it is a fact of life Elrond. Nothing can last forever, in time everything comes to an end. Death is not just dying but an ending to start a new beginning."

Elrond just stared at his twin, then he started blinking rapidly. "I lost you, did I not?" Elros teased his little brother gently with a true smile.

"Aye, you did indeed, right about the same time you started talking about death and dying as two separate things." Elrond paused for a moment before taking his brother's hands into his own. "Is it because Tesia died that you have become so philosophical?

Elros looked down at their joined hands and then back into Elrond's eyes. "Yes and no. I have been thinking about it for a long time brother. Tesia's death only brought the subject back into my conscious thoughts."

Then he got up and pulled his brother up beside him. Elros pointed towards a fallen tree. "See that tree over there Elrond, the one which has fallen over."

"Of course I see it Elros, it is as plain as day to anyone. Even you." Elrond said with a slight smirk at his dig.

Elros rolled his eye, leave it to Elrond to make such a comment. "Ha ha, very funny Elrond, but that is not my point. What do you see? Seriously tell me what you see this time muindor. "

Elrond shook his head, only Elros could become abstract without a moment's notice. "I see that the tree is dead, rotting away."

They reached the tree and Elros sat down on the tree's trunk. "Aye the tree is dead Elrond. Yet there is more about this tree that you have told me."

Elrond looked at the tree for a long moment. What was it that Elros was trying to point out? Then he looked at the trunk where it was split open…"There are young trees growing out of this log."

Sure enough there was little green sprouts growing out of the dead tree's wood. Elros nodded slowly, a wide grin appeared on his face as he gazed on upon Elrond's startled one.

"Aye, from the old comes the new. The rotting tree provides rich soil for the saplings One day they will stand on there own, until then the old tree gives what he can to help them."

A tiny giggle came from behind the twins. Elrond and Elros turned only to find a small child throwing herself at them.

'Hello Tindomiel.' Elrond said in Adunaic. The little girl wrinkled her forehead and shook her head. Tindomiel turned towards her father and made signs with her hands, then turned back to Elrond.

Elros laughed, and then translated for Elrond. "She does like to hear words in Adunaic. Just speak in Sindarin Elrond or Quenya for she needs to work on being able to understand that language."

Elrond's eyes went wide for a moment before he looked down at the small girl. She gave him a brilliant smile, although she didn't speak. Elrond nodded, speaking in "Alright Tindomerel how are you doing today?"

She smiled turned into a full fledged grin, remind Elrond of Elros. She made a gesture in the air with her hands to symbol that she was alright. Then looking down at the flowers in her hands she offered them to Elrond.

Elrond looked surprised at her lack of speech and her offering. He took the flowers with a smile though and hugged the child. When he pulled away, she giggled and turned to Elros. She signed to him again and then took off running in the other direction that her brothers had gone.

"Does she not speak Elros?" Elrond looked down at the small bouquet and then at his brother.

"If she does, no one hears her." Elros replied to his brother's question. He watched his daughter run towards the trees and saw Lord Celeborn on the other side of the meadow. He smiled and shook his head as the little girl jumped into his arms. "Tindomiel can speak, she just chooses not to."

"Why does she choose not to? Is it because of the loss of her mother?" Elrond asked as his eyes narrowed to watch the child interact with Celeborn. He could not help turn his lips into a small smile as she made him laugh with something she 'said'.

Elros shrugged his shoulders. "Why does anyone choose what they do Elrond. Maybe in her heart Tindomiel does not have the desire to speak. Maybe she finds it unnecessary to use words but her drawings and signs." Elros inclined his head towards the flowers. "Tinu loves you and she just met you. To her actions speak louder then words."

"You avoided my question you old romantic." Elrond accused him in a soft voice as his brother turned towards him. Elros smiled and Elrond could not help but smile too.

"Ah, but brother you still have not answered mine yet." Elros reminded. "Fair is fair."

"I do not know if I understand Elros. How can I understand why you choose this..." Elrond swept his hand out toward the land all around them. "To live for such a short time seems to me to a waste. Yet what you have said has made sense as well. But I am not sure if I truly have an answer for your question."

Elros smiled. "Then I can not answer yours brother because I am not sure that I have an answer for your question either." He moved closer to his brother. "One day though Elrond you will find the answer for these questions, you just have to have hope."

Do you understand…?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

TBC…..

trustingfriendship: Thank you for reviewing. I think its sad that Isildur goes off alone into the barren lands, but like you, I am glad as well. Elrond needed to forgive Isildur though, so he could not only raise Estel but forgive himself as well.

Lirenel: Your wish was my command. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the previous one.

siegle: blushes thank you, I hope you enjoyed this one as well. I also hope it lived up to your high compliments.

grumpy: I am glad you liked the conversation between Isildur and Elrond. I really enjoyed writing that part. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Tei Hune: Um… thanks? Please don't cut off my head. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! But please don't hurt me!

Elven Kitten: I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you liked this one as well.

radbooks: Thank you for reading Ada's Memories and Blood Bonds. I am glad you like both of them so much. I always felt bad for both Elrond and Estel that they were separated from the family they loved. Don't worry I had to include a good place to where men go. The part that we saw before would be equivalent to our present day hell. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Thank you for reviewing!!

Thank you all for reviewing! Please do so again!!


	15. Possible Answers and Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, I will never own. (Only in my dreams)  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so late. I had a touch of writer's block for a while but I had had a break through last night at midnight. I hope all of you enjoy the story. PS- There are no flashbacks in this chapter.  
  
PPS- I refer to Turin and Luthien as being foster siblings. Turin was raised by Luthien's father beginning somewhere between the age of 6 to 9. (I don't have my copy of the Silmarillion right now, so I don't know the exact age.) I just wanted to forwarn anyone who might get confused as to why I refer to them this way.  
  
"Elvish" 'common' thoughts  
  
.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
"Do I understand?" Elrond said softly aloud. Estel glanced over at his father, his face twisted in a frown.  
  
"Ada are you alright?" Estel asked his father gently, placing his hand on his forearm.  
  
"I do not know Estel." Elrond said quietly. "I think I know what the child asks me, yet I am not sure."  
  
"That is well that we have a lead on that question, but you still have not answered mine." Estel said with a grin.  
  
Elrond laughed. "Elros always used to say that to me when I avoided answering his questions. It was my reply to his attempts as well." He glanced at his son and Legolas. "That was our one strong similarity. We did not let things go."  
  
"No both of you are strong of heart Ada. Loyal and kind to all those that surround you was your strong similarity." Estel whispered. "You just had different ways of showing it. "  
  
"Why do you say that is our similarity Estel?" Elrond asked his son gently.  
  
Legolas was the one who answered. "Because neither of you gave up hope. Elros chose to lead the people who would inherit our world. You chose to guide. You just did not know it at the time."  
  
Estel nodded, "Both of you chose to help those around you. You just chose to learn everything to give the people a guide to look to. So they would have the knowledge to guide their decisions."  
  
"Estel." Elrond said with his mouth agape. "I never even thought a long those lines. I did not want to guide anyone. I just was too afraid to die. I thought that I just felt closer ties to elder then the edain. Now I can not help but wonder if that was just an excuse I made up to cover my fear."  
  
"You chose to learn, that helped with the future. He chose to get into the thick of it, to give his life for the people he was loyal to. You chose to guide the people you thought you turned your back on by giving them your children." Estel had no idea where he was getting this from by the look on his face. His eyes were wide and the words were tumbling from his mouth like a fountain. His shaking hand covered his mouth quickly.  
  
Elrond just stared at his son. Legolas looked equally surprised as he looked at his best friend. Estel lifted his hand from his mouth, "But you still have been avoiding my question. Are you alright?"  
  
"Estel now is not the time for this. We have to answer the question so we can leave..."  
  
"Ada... do you not realize that I do not care so much about getting out of here as much as I care for your welfare. I would rather know if you are alright then if you can answer that child's question."  
  
"He is right Elrond. You should listen to your child." A feminine voice said from behind them. Elrond and company turned, only to see the very woman who had started Elrond's and Estel's line.  
  
"Luthien." Legolas exclaimed. His father had told him many stories about the elven princess who had given up her immortality for Beren. Although his father had not seen the princess, he had heard the very accurate descriptions of her from his father.  
  
"You are always the one who gets noticed first foster sister." Turin complained with a grin. "It is a wonder why I ever decide to travel with you."  
  
"It maybe because then you get noticed as well Turin. But let us face the matter at hand of my grandchildren if we may."  
  
"After you your royal highness." Turin said with a grin. Elrond could not help but stand slack jawed at the sight. Where was the melancholy man that he had seen on the road?  
  
Luthien only rolled her eyes at her friend, and then smiled at her relatives. "Are you going to answer your child's question Elrond or am I going to have to wrestle it out of you?"  
  
Elrond stared at his lovely ancestor before turning to his son. "Aye Estel I am fine. I was just caught in my memories."  
  
After turning back to Luthien and seeing her nod to continue, he smiled, shaking his head. "I think I know the answer to the question."  
  
Estel looked at his father then back at the woman whose beauty rivaled Arwen's. It was easy to see why Beren fell in love with her, for her soul's beauty matched her outward appearance. Then he looked back at his father.  
  
"Hannon lle Ada for answering me." Estel whispered. Elrond smiled gently at this young man that stood in front of him.  
  
"Can I ask why you two are here?" Legolas asked, breaking the fragile silence that lay around them.  
  
"You mean other then the fact that we are dead and are the ones who belong here?" Turin teased with a smile. "We are here because we are needed here. She wants to see you."  
  
"Who wants to see us?" Estel asked his voice shook a little. Elrond looked over and placed an arm around the man's shoulders.  
  
"The lady of this place." Luthien replied to her descendant's question. "She sent us to find you here in the place of waiting."  
  
"Then this is not the city?" Elrond asked the foster siblings. "We entered the city, did we not?"  
  
"Yes Elrond you entered the city, but you cannot look upon it. Only those who have departed the world may gaze upon the future." Luthien replied in a quiet voice. She gave them a smile that did not reach her serious eyes.  
  
Estel looked around at his father and Legolas. "We do not understand what you say. Will you not clarify your words for us, grandmother?" His voice was small, as it had been as a child, but it was strong.  
  
"That is not for us to say. You must go farther in, only she can give you the answers you seek." Turin replied.  
  
"Then let us not speak any more idle words and take us to the Lady of this wood." Elrond said with quiet authority.  
  
"Follow us then kindred. We will show you the way." Luthien stated and then with Turin walked east towards a thick grove of beech trees. The three travelers looked at one another before taking a deep breath and following the siblings.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
'Elrond where are you muindor?' Elros asked his brother's death still body. Elrond's cold hand lay in his warm one. 'Why is it that we must play one another's parts now? I am not strong enough to be left behind gwanunig-nin. (My twin)'  
  
Elros looked down at his brother. Tears formed in his eyes and his melodious voice choked with emotion. 'Why did it have to be this way? Did Illuvatar place a brand upon our family? Is there a reason why we bear so much trouble?'  
  
Getting up from his perch on the bed, Elros began to pace back and forth. He slipped into his native tongue of Sindarin. He spoke rapidly and the faster he spoke the quicker his pacing became.  
  
"Manke naa lle autien? (Where are you going?) Mankoi naa lle autien? (Why are you going?)" He turned back to the bed where three people he cared about lay.  
  
"What did they do to my nephew Elrond? Did they hurt you as well?" Elros knelt by the bed. "I am not a fool gwanunig-nin, not at all Elrond. I saw the welts and felt them land upon you. Your other sons felt the whip fall upon muindor sen (their brother)."  
  
"Is there nothing I can do to stop this pain?" Elros asked his silent brother. His head fell down onto the bed in front of him. The sheets muffled his words, but they were still easy enough to understand. "Is there no where that I can turn for help? No way for me to lend strength to my brother's son and brother?"  
  
"You can pray." A voice came from behind him. Elros lifted his head and turned to see his sister-in-law standing in the doorway. "Pray Elros that Elrond-nin, Estel and Legolas are returned safely to their home."  
  
"Celebrian I did not realize that you were up once more. I thought you would have slept longer." Elros said in a choked voice, he did not bother to wipe the tears from his eyes and cheeks. Let them be seen.  
  
"I cannot sleep any more Elros, not until my husband and son are returned to me." Celebrian replied in a barely audible voice.  
  
Elros nodded in understand, and then turned back to the bed. "It is strange. It is as if Elrond and I have switched places. It is he that chose mortality and it was I that chose immortality. I cannot help but wonder if this despair was what he felt when I died. I cannot help but think that it is how he felt when his niece died; then long after his nephews. One death after another, it is a wonder that he survived the heartache."  
  
"But he did. Elrond survived and lived Elros." She paused for a moment before continuing. "As will we if they do not return."  
  
"I do not know if I will be able to survive without Elrond again gwenthal. (Sworn sister)" Elros said turning back to his brother on the bed. He brushed his had across Elrond's cheek lovingly. Then he looked at Estel and Legolas, touching each of their cold hands in turn. He then turned back to Celebrian with fresh unshed tears in his eyes. "I do not know if I will be able to tell his children that their brother and their father will not be coming back. Or tell Thranduil that he has once more lost one of the most important people in his life."  
  
Celebrian crossed over to where the former king of Numenor leaned on the bed from his position on the floor. She fell to her knees and took his hand into her own. "They will come back."  
  
Elros looked over at her, his fingers entwined with hers. Then his eyes met hers with a determined look to them. "Aye they will come back."  
  
TBC  
  
Spanishgoddess68: I am glad that you like my story. Don't worry the trio will be waking up soon. If not in the next chapter then in the one after that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the rest of my story.  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you loved this one as much as the last one. Thank you for the hugs and bunnies, they were very useful last night!  
  
grumpy: I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I love having Elros and Elrond together. I am glad you loved Elros' explanation of why he chose the way he did. I hope you enjoyed Elros' little monologue in this chapter as well. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
trustingfriendship: Well we don't know if he has answered correctly yet. Appearances can be deceiving. As for the child's identity, we'll have to wait and see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last. I am glad you love Elros and his family. I thank you greatly for your review!! (smiles and laughs.) Now I only have to write more, don't I? PS- I am glad you are biased because I am as well. I love both of the twin's families.  
  
radbooks: Thanks! grins I love the conflict between those two as well. I feel really bad for placing them in such a conflict, but it was the natural thing to do. You would have chosen to be an elf? That's cool. I don't know how I would have chosen, because I can see both sides of the coin. I wouldn't want to spend forever here watching people I love die, but I wouldn't want to choose to die either. It's a hard choice, one that both of those two should be respected for making. No, I will not tell you who the little girl is. You'll have to guess or wait and see. grins (No I am not trying to torture anyone.) I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to have the next one out for you soon.  
  
Elven Kitten: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you liked the last. I have more soon. But you better work one your story as well, I can't wait to hear more of it. smiles see ya soon.  
  
Please review, I do write faster if I have reviews!


	16. The Lady and The Maiden

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I do not know if I would let them out of my sight. Let alone would I be writing this lovely sad story.  
  
'common tongue'  
  
"Elvish"  
  
PS- There is a flashback in this chapter. Don't worry, this one is happier.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Estel stared at the large tree in front of them. It appeared to be a lilac bush, only tree like. Like a lilac bush it had low branches, some growing mere inches above the soft, rich earth. It had blossoms upon the thick branches like a lilac bush as well. But those branches must be a foot to two feet thick Estel thought to himself. And I have never seen a lilac like that one before. He glanced at his father only to see that he was not alone in his amazement.  
  
"So why have you brought us here to see this tree?" Legolas asked their guides. No answer came from the foster siblings and when Legolas turned he found they were no longer standing next to them.  
  
"It looks like we are back to where we started." Legolas said with a sigh. "At least this time we are not in the middle of a barren wasteland."  
  
"I would have thought that you would feel right at home here Legolas." Estel said with a cheeky grin. "All of these trees must be calling to you."  
  
With a swoop of his hand Estel gestured to all of the multiple kinds of trees that surrounded the place to make his point. Elrond could not help but smile at his son's teasing of the prince.  
  
"Indeed these trees are calling to me Estel, but this one in particular calls the loudest." Legolas said with a curt nod to the tree in front of them. "I think that we should move away from here. This place seems to be a place of enchantment."  
  
"Are you fearful that I will cast a spell upon you, son of Thranduil? Or have you developed a fear of strange trees?" A voice came from the bush tree in front of them.  
  
The trio glanced at one another and then slowly approached the tree. "I only fear those in a hostile and unfamiliar land." Legolas said carefully as the three of them surrounded the tree. They only found that the person speaking must be with in the tree for none of them met the speaker around the tree.  
  
"And those who hide within the trees I would expect." The voice came once more from inside the tree. There was a ring of laughter in the tone of the voice. "But then again, your people often used the trees for patrolling. At least they did last time I had the pleasure of being in Middle Earth."  
  
"Would you show your face, Lady of the White City of the Dead? I would like to meet the person of whom I am indebt to." Estel said with a soft voice to the tree itself. There was a soft rustle of leaves and a woman stepped out of the blossoming tree.  
  
She was dressed in a pale green dress with her long hair bound in a single braid that almost touched the ground. The twenty so looking girl had a kind face graced with a gentle smile. In her hand she carried a set of clippers to trim the tree.  
  
"Of course son of Elrond, I will do as you request. Though it is not I of whom you are in debt. If you are indebt to anyone at all it would be to the people of this city, not I." The dark blond haired maiden replied but she cocked her head to the side.  
  
"I cannot help but wonder though why you look so melancholy children of Arda? Is something amiss?" Her concerned eyes looked into each of their eyes. She straightened her head to looked at them directly.  
  
"What has not gone amiss since two days after we arrived in the Valinor. Estel was dragged to this forsaken land..." Legolas said. His eyes glowered and his lips were set in a hard, thin line.  
  
"Forsaken land?" The fair maiden asked eyebrow cocked in good natured questioning. "My land is not a forsaken place, or should I say His who is' land."  
  
Elrond eyes narrowed as he tried to follow the woman's thought pattern. He felt as if he should know what it was that she spoke, that the answer rushed through his veins. As in a dream the answer eluded him leading him in a chase through his gained knowledge.  
  
Legolas just gave her a look of incomprehension. Estel looked to the elven friend, not comprehending why he misunderstood her allusion. To his father he could not help but understand why. Estel couldn't help gracing the elven lord with a smile.  
  
"This is Illuvatar's land?" Estel questioned when his father and brother in arms stared at the Lady blankly. Elrond and Legolas turned their gaze to Estel, eyes wide with confusion. In Elrond's eyes through a fragment of the puzzle was falling into place.  
  
"That is correct Estel." The maiden said with a small grin as she began to trim the dead and dried flowers off of the tree's outside. "This is his land. How the world was suppose to be before Melkor, excuse me, Morgorth ruined it."  
  
"What of the barren lands outside these gates? If this is the land that you say it is then why is there such an evil land out there?" Elrond finally asked the maiden with one of his eyebrows raised.  
  
To Legolas and Estel's amazement the girl was not even fazed by the look. She answered his question with a patient and kind look a mother would give a child when explaining something over his head. "It was not only the Valinor and Arda that suffered when Mel... Morgoth ruined the Valar's work. Though it is not solely his work alone and it is not permanent damage that has been done."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Legolas snapped at the maiden's treatment of Lord Elrond. Have we not been through enough without being patronized by a spoiled...  
  
"I highly suggest you do not finish that sentence Legolas Greenleaf. I have been around a lot longer then even Lady Galadriel and her ancestors have been. Before that even." The maiden said with a sigh, her face was drawn. Her smile was faded, one may even say tired.  
  
"As for what I mean is that Morgoth was not able to wholly damage this place; although he did try with all of his might to do just that. No, he only managed to inflict minor damage. He placed fear into the hearts of those who would dwell here first. That caused the barren lands you see around this place."  
  
She turned back to her ceaseless work, for every time she cut away at a dead branch another appeared elsewhere.  
  
Elrond racked his brains searching for the elusive answer, as his son looked on at the woman with awe. Estel turned to his father and tapped him on his shoulder. Elrond jumped slightly and looked over at his son. Then he shook his head, turning back to face the maiden. The woman felt the elven lord's gaze on her back and looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
She smiled at Elrond and Estel, and placed a hand on Elrond's arm. "Do not strain yourself to find the answer to what I speak of. You will remember and have your answer if you let go."  
  
"If I go through the unknown, I will find hope." Elrond whispered softly to himself. The maiden nodded slowly and turned back to her work.  
  
"Who helped to cause the rest of the damage?" Estel asked in a quiet voice as he fiddled with his hands.  
  
"Everyone." The maiden said without turning around, her voice choked for a moment. "Valar, Elves, Men.... The names and divisions do not matter; all that mattered was the fear that sprang from ignorance."  
  
"So you would blame the elves for causing this?" Legolas said with horror. "Who are you to blame us?"  
  
"I am blame no one, I am pointing out where things went sour. You cannot blame men alone, for they were children when Melkor came." At the trio's sharp intake of breath she turned to look at them with hard eyes. "Aye I say Melkor, for that is how he was known in my time. I am not afraid to say that name, for by giving him more alias his power grows."  
  
"But as I was saying," The maiden turned back to her work on her tree. "The Hildor (the aftercomers), though I loath to use that word for what it implies, had no guidance as the Edhel did. None of the Valar came to them."  
  
"We would not be able to understand, so why would it even matter?" Estel asked softly.  
  
The maiden laughed and her eyes shone with light. "Why do men love the water Estel? Some do not like it, but they respect it. Ulmo at least tried out of love. For that he earned the Hildors' admiration."  
  
"They are neither blameless nor are the ones to blame. As are the Edhel, for you had knewledge but you still feared the unknown. Association taints gifts." She breathed in deeply and clipped a dead branch off of the tree. It fell with a soft swoosh.  
  
Seeing Legolas bristle once more, she held up her hand to silence him. "But I do not blame you for not even Manwe was able to completely understand Eru's plan. Youth holds old age, as those who are old are still young."  
  
"But who are you? If you have been around for so long, you must have a name." Elrond asked softly, he had taken his son's hand during the woman's speech. She speaks like Mithrandir on a good day. All riddles with hidden meanings and comfort behind them.  
  
"I have many names Elrond, and will one day have more. Eru called me Minyanna though, for I came first."  
  
'First gift.' Estel translated out loud to himself. "Then that means that you are..."  
  
"Nay, I am not she." The woman said with a smile. "What appears to come first is last as what appears to be last comes first. For every beginning there was an ending."  
  
"And for every ending there was a beginning." Estel said with a grin. He glanced over at his friend who looked puzzled yet comforted; if only a little.  
  
"Then who are you?" Elrond asked not comprehending her words for a moment. Then blinking he looked at her with hard eyes. "Amarth...?"  
  
The woman gave a beautiful smile and nodded. "Amarth, though I believe in Sindarin that means fate."  
  
"So you are fate?" Legolas asked calmly. This woman, Minyanna can not be fate, fate would not blame others.  
  
'Nay I am not fate Legolas if that is what you worry about." Legolas looked up quickly at the woman. "Your emotions sometimes do play upon your face Legolas."  
  
"Which brings me to the point, what is it that you wish of me?" Minyanna asked in her quiet way.  
  
"We wish to go home Lady Minyanna." Estel said respectfully. "We need to go back to our families. But the child we met earlier said that we could not go home until Ada answered the question correctly."  
  
"Cuivie." Minyanna said with a sigh. "I am sorry for her reaction if she caused you any offense. She knows nothing of the ways of the world. But she is right, you do have answer the question to get home. Do you have an answer?"  
  
Elrond nodded, stepping away from his son. Legolas and Estel turned and gave each other encouraging smiles.  
  
"I understand now that one must go through the unknown to be able fully appreciate what has been given to him." Elrond answered in a quiet dignified voice.  
  
The lady nodded. "That is a good answer Lord Elrond. It is well thought out and one I have waited countless ages to hear from you."  
  
Elrond and Legolas breathed out a sigh of relief. Estel stayed quiet. All that really mattered to him was that his father was all right.  
  
"But unfortunately it is not the answer to the question."  
  
"What?" Elrond exclaimed. Legolas cringed slight and Estel closed his eyes. Slowly he reopened them and walked over to the place where Elrond stood next to Minyanna.  
  
"It is all right Ada. It is all right, we will get back home one day, we will. We will find a way to get home to Amme, the twins and Arwen." Estel told his father, giving him a hug. "We will. All that matters is that we are in this together."  
  
Legolas went over to the father and son, lending his shoulder and his strength. Minyanna just stared at the display with her head cocked.  
  
"Who and what are you Elrond?" Her gaze pierced him as she turned her solemn eyes upon the elven lord.  
  
"What?" Estel asked the woman, giving her a hard look. Elrond dried the tears that had gathered in his eyes.  
  
"Who and what are you Elrond? Is that not the question you asked yourself so many times?" Minyanna asked in a soft voice. "You remember the others asking your brother and you which kindred you wanted to belong to, but they never did ask you who you were, did they?"  
  
Estel looked puzzled and Elrond just stared at the woman as if he was trying to figure out if she was really there are not. Legolas just blinked widely.  
  
"H...how did you know that?" Elrond asked in a quiet voice.  
  
The woman laughed. "I know that because it is the question that everyone asks themselves at some point in time. For some it takes years or entire lifetimes to figure out who and "what" they are."  
  
At Estel she smiled, "Others know what they and who they are in their hearts from the earliest of ages because of the guidance of their families."  
  
Turning back to Elrond, their eyes met and Elrond was staring back at a memory.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"I eneth lin Estel Elrondion. Man eneth lin?" Estel said proudly to the girl who had been captured in a similar fashion to him. He pointed at himself and then indicated to the girl to tell her name. They had finally been rescued by his family, he was going home soon.  
  
'I am sorry I do not speak your language.' The girl said in a soft voice. 'But you are Estel Elrondion? What does your name mean?'  
  
Estel could not believe that this girl did not understand his language. Slowly and with a heavy accent Estel repeated what he had just said in common tongue.  
  
"My name is Estel, son of Elrond. What is your name?'  
  
The girl smiled at him and shook her head. 'I am nobody of any importance.'  
  
'Do you not have a name?' Estel raised his eyebrows but gave the girl a smile so as to not frighten her.  
  
'I have one but it matters not.' Seeing Estel opening his mouth to say it did matter, she returned his smile. 'In my culture one does not give their names out to strangers. It is believed to diminish the person.'  
  
'Then what should I call you?' Estel said as his lip quirked upward. The girl rolled her eyes, then smiled again.  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment. 'You can call me Inanna. It does not fit me but it is a name for you to call me by.'  
  
Estel smiled gently once more at this human. She was not horrible like the other ones. 'Come and let my father look over your wounds.'  
  
The girl shook her head violately, 'Nay I cannot. I must return home now, I do not want my brother to have to come and look for me.'  
  
'But you are injured!" Estel exclaimed to the young woman, the girl had turned her back to him though. Estel saw his father walking over to them and motioned him to come over quickly.  
  
Elrond rushed over. "Hurry Ada, she is injured! But she insists that she has to get home before they have to come looking for her.  
  
Elrond took off after the girl, knowing that Galadriel and Celeborn would look after Estel. The girl had dashed between the trees but was only a far enough away that she and Elrond could no longer be seen by the other elves.  
  
Elrond finally caught up with her and turned her around. Pale green eyes met his and he was looking at the very maiden who had pointed him in the right way to find his son. But that had been in a village almost a day away. Estel had said that the girl child had been with them for a least day and a half. Elrond had only seen the maiden earlier this morning.  
  
The girl broke away from him, running and limping away, but Elrond was too stunned to follow. As he watched her run away, he also watched a faint mist swallow her figure whole. Then the girl and the mist disappeared.  
  
Elrond stared into the empty space where the child had once stood. That could not have just happened. I must be imagining things.  
  
When Elrond returned back to the diabolic camp, his young son started to bombard him with questions. "Ada where is Inanna? You did not find her."  
  
Elrond looked at his little son, hurt that his new friend was gone without receiving any help. 'I think her brother found her tithen pen and is taking her home to be treated. Inanna was her name?'  
  
The elven lord wanted to distract his son from the pain as he lifted up the child's blood stained shirt to see what was beneath it.  
  
Estel laughed and winced in pain at his father's attempt to make him speak the vile common tongue while examining his wounds. . He would humor him just this once. 'Nay, her culture does not allow for her true name to be given out to strangers. I think she picked that name out of thin air.'  
  
Elrond was almost sick at the sight of his child's back. Estel looked up at his father. 'It was a lot worse before Inanna came; she took a lot of blows too. I think because she was new they attacked her more.'  
  
Elrond nodded, he was just thankful to the maiden who had pointed the small family in the right direction and the child who had protected his son from further harm. From having his spine ripped apart....  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""  
  
Elrond looked over at his son to check that he had not dreamt everything of this future up. Estel looked over at his father and his eyes held a haunted look. He remembers too. One day I will have to tell him how we found him that night. One day.  
  
Then the elven lord turned to face the Lady of the Land Beyond the World. "Yes I believe I can answer that question."  
  
Elrond paused for a second, glancing at his son and the prince once more. "I am the Lord of Imaldris, the herald of Gil Galad, Son of two of the greatest houses of elves, Husband to Celebrian, Grandchild of Luthien and Idril."  
  
Legolas smiled gently at Elrond's speech of his ancestry. Estel looked down slightly only to feel his father's hand in his own once more. "But I am also of the three houses of Edain, twin of Elros, father of Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen and Estel. I am regent to the edain, as well as the father of the greatest king Arda has seen in many millennia. "  
  
Estel ducked his head once more at his father's misplaced compliments. His father and uncle were among the greatest, not he.  
  
The woman smiled and nodded, but her hand raised for him to continue. "I am Elrond Peredhil. Half elf and half man, apart of both worlds but alone in either one." Estel raised his head and looked his father straight in the eyes. He had never realized that his father felt at times misplaced as well. Elrond smiled gently at his son and squeezed tight the man's hand within his own.  
  
Legolas just stared at the maiden in front of them. She bowed her head and placed down her cutting utensil. Legolas could not help but feel the air grow heavier in the wake of the action. "Well answered."  
  
Was her only response then she went to clap the dirt off of her hands. But ear piercing scream stilled her hands....  
  
TBC.....  
  
**siegle**: You are quite welcome. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter just as much.  
  
**Elven Kitten**: Ah... writer's block it is the most evil of all things. I hope yours soon passes. Until then I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!! Navaer!  
  
**MoonFire 1**: blushes and drops her head Thank you so very much for the compliment! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest of the story. Thank you again!!! :)  
  
**trustingfriendship**: Their extended family is quite interesting, so I will agree with you. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter although it has none of that family in it. Poor Elros and Elrond, I didn't realize until I had written that chapter that their places were actually switched. (Not very good for the one writing this story, but I digress.) Again I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and thank you very much for your review!! ;)  
  
**grumpy**: It was good to see two important figures of their own family history. I do believe both Legolas and Estel were in awe, they just are probably on sensory overload. As for the little girl, I will let you try and guess who she is for now...  
  
**radbooks**: Thanks for your comments! I loved hearing them. I think the group was glad to see Luthien and even melancholy Turin after all they have been through. I know I would! ;) I am glad you like how I portrayed the choices of Elrond and Elros, I was a little nervous how that would be perceived. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will like the rest as well.  
  
A/N: Okay I did not get them out yet. I have one more chapter until I break my promise to that. I intend not to break it. As for all of you wondering who the little girl is you will find out soon. I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter!! Thanks to all of you who have read this story, although you may not have reviewed. May you have enjoyed it. Until next time.  
  
PS- Reviews do speed up my typing abilities!! pleads from her knees


	17. Innocence and Blood

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, only in my wildest dreams. sigh

"Elvish"

'Common'

_thoughts_

"You can not allow them to go! He did not answer the question correctly!" A little girl's voice cried out. Elrond and Estel stared at the child with wide eyes. How could one who seemed so sweet act like this?

Minyanna turned and looked at the child calmly. "Aye Cuivie he did answer the question correctly."

The little girl glared at the maiden. "No he did not answer it correctly in the first place! You are just favoring him because he is among the Eldar. You are just letting him leave because he chose your beloved brother's gift!"

Minyanna shook her head looking at the little child. "Nay I would never favor another and it matters not whether Elrond is among the Eldar. I will come for all in the end of the first song. Then the new song will begin."

Legolas looked at her blankly for a moment. Then his face twisted in to an expression of sadness. "You are gurth, are you not?" (death)

Minyanna nodded her head softly, giving him a small smile before turning back towards Cuivie. "If I favored him, I would not have made him come and stand before me. Do not question my sense of fairness, for I do not discriminate."

"Then why are you going allow them to leave?" The little girl, when the three travelers glanced at her, seemed to shift her form into that of a boy. Elrond, Estel and Legolas did a double take. Estel blinked a few times to clear his eyes only to find what he had seen was true.

"The question has been answered Cuivie. It does not matter whether it was answered correctly the first time. He did not even know what that question was, how could he answer it? I do not believe they have a book or class in Middle Earth that prepares a person to answer questions that they do not know." Minyanna said with a quiet voice.

"And do not shape shift in front of our guests, you have already startled them." Minyanna said with a shake of her head.

"Why should I care what they think?! None who enter here should be allowed to leave it." The little child stomped his...her... their foot and pouted sulkily.

"So you decided to take matters into your own hands and make sure they could not leave, did you not?" A voice came from behind them.

Elrond and company turned to see a very angry Luthien with her hands clenched at her side standing behind them. Accompanying her was Turin, Vardamir, Atanalcar, and a man that they assumed was Beren.

"What does it matter? They can not be allowed to leave! They are..." The little boy said with a look of terror on his small face.

"Working for Morgoth, somehow I do not think so." Turin said in a soft voice.

"But we will not allow such fear and ignorance prevent our relations return." Vardamir said with an equally soft voice. "You will return them back to the Valinor as Minyanna has commanded you to."

"She will do no such thing she loves me." The little boy said with a smirk.

"She has allowed Elrond to answer the question and he answered correctly. He is free with ion lle and the ernil (prince) to leave this place." Turin replied in Sindarin. "She is just with her judgment."

"Why does the child not want us to return back to the Valinor?" Legolas asked once he had regained his voice. The musical voice caused many a smile to appear on the faces of the dead.

"Because he fears what you are." Atanalcar said turning to the small portion of his uncle's family. "Cuivie is innocence and the awakening of all peoples. Every fear he has comes from those who are innocent. He therefore fears everything."

"Because she has no knowledge of what it is or what it can do." Elrond whispered under his breath. Minyanna nodded slowly and carefully. The child had shape shifted into a small girl of six this time and was looking distressed.

Elrond looked directly at the maiden once more. He took in every detail of the woman before him. "Then she fears you as well." She nodded once more.

"Loves and fears me." Minyanna replied softly. With a shake of her head she sighed. "I am scarier then my brother for I am of the unknown to the beginning of the story. No one knows how the story is going to end." With a steady glare the woman was keeping the shape shifter quiet.

Legolas looked at Minyanna, interrupting her train of thought. "But you will let us go home, will you not Lady Minyanna?"

Minyanna smiled tiredly at Legolas and bowed her head. "Aye of course I will. It is your reward for answering the question correctly."

"Nay you cannot allow this..." Cuivie started to say, when with a snap of Minyanna's fingers her voice died within her throat. Cuivie stared at her after trying to speak for a few moments more, before running off into the southern beech forest.

"Then you are releasing them?" Luthien asked hesitantly after seeing the display that had just happened. It was then that they all realized why death was something that needed to be respected, even if one feared or loved it.

"Really and truly letting them go back home?" Luthien continued when she was not struck out against for speaking out of turn.

Minyanna nodded and there was a collective sigh of relief from those that had gathered. Minyanna gave all the elders a grim smile and a shake of the head. "You all thought I would not release the children? Nay I am not so heartless that I will let fear of the consequences daunt me."

"You are all going back home." Minyanna said turning to the three travelers. Her eyes shone with light and her smile was kind.

"Thank you Lady." Estel said in a reverent tone of voice. He bowed slightly down out of respect. "I did not expect you to be so generous."

"Estel." Minyanna said in a soft tone. When he did not respond, she brought her hand under his chin and lifted it.

"Elessar Elrondion you have no need to fear the gifts of Eru. Neither my brother nor I are truly terrible. But both of us have our flaws." She looked deep into his eyes. 'You made your choice a long time ago, son. Never fear what Eru has given to you.'

"That goes for you too, Elrond. Being apart of both worlds is not an evil thing, no matter what others may say. Take heart and enjoy the world. There is too much to be sorrowful over past deeds and choices you can not change."

Estel and Elrond both looked at her shocked. Legolas just looked on with amazement not expecting to get a message of his own.

"He who told to beware the sea you have done many things that you should not have done." Minyanna said a quiet but firm voice. Her eyes bore into his. "Messing around with other's gifts is dangerous, among other things."

"I had a right to..." Legolas said with indignation. His arms crossed in front of his chest and he stared defiantly at the young maiden.

"We are not talking about what you have and have not a right to do Thranduilion. Nay we are speaking of how you allowed yourself to become so cynical. Pray tell, why has it come to this?" Minyanna said as the corners of her lips twitched.

Legolas just stared at her for a moment. Finally he opened his mouth and replied, "I know neither what you say, nor what you mean."

"I mean what I say." Minyanna's answer came. Then she tilted her head inquisitively. "Why did you want Estel to leave behind a part of who he was in Middle Earth?"

"Because I wanted him to be happy, is that a crime?" Legolas replied finding he could not say anything else to the woman standing before him. She was like living truth serum. Despite his words, her words made him think. Why did he want Estel to leave Aragorn behind in Middle Earth?

"Nay, wanting another's happiness is not a crime in my book. Possibly to Cuivie though..." Minyanna looked thoughtful for a moment before refocusing on the defiant elf in front of her. "In fact it is a high complement to your friendship with the Peredhil, all five of them."

"What are you saying?" Luthien called with a creased forehead. They had stayed silent while the Lady had spoken in her quiet and peaceful way. But now the concern for their friends over ruled all of them.

"Do you mean to tell us something, Lady Amarth?" Turin asked in his grave voice. It was a known fact to many others, as well as to himself, the Lady knew more then she often said. Neither the fate of man nor the fate of elves revealed their secrets easily.

"I am saying nothing and everything. What that means is for all of you to figure out." Minyanna said with a grin and hint of mischief in her eyes. "But it is time for our friends to leave."

Luthien stepped forward first and gazed upon all of them. "I am very glad to have met all you my kindred. Hortho le huil vaer mellyn nin. (May useful winds speed you on your journey my friends.)"

Beren who had stayed quiet for the majority of the time added to his wife's words. "Harthon gerithach lend vaer. (I hope you have a good journey.)" He said in fluent Sindarin.

He moved forwards toward his beloved, taking her into his embrace. He smiled at his descendents and their friend.

Turin laughed at that and smiled at his new friends as well. "Pelo nalú i laiss en-Galadh Guil lín. (may the leaves on your life tree never wither.)"

In the ancient Sindarin of his foster father he spoke his blessing. He moved up towards them and bowed deeply. He then stood to the left of his foster sister and took up her hand within his own.

Vardamir smiled at his cousin, uncle, and friend. "Namárië mellyn nin. Tenna' ento lye omenta. (Good bye my friends. Until next we meet.)"

The Quenya took the travelers by surprise, after having most of their conversations in Sindarin. They watched him move towards their relatives.

Atanalcar smiled and joined his brother. "Tenna' telwan, namárië. Tell our siblings and Ata we miss them. Tell Tinu and Mai that we will love them until the end of time and after." (Until then goodbye.) (Father Q.)

Elrond laughed at Atanalcar's comment. He always had looked up to the twins. "I will tell all of them that the two of you love them both dearly."

"You must remind Tinu and Atar of that frequently." Vardamir said in a soft laughing tone. At his cousin's and friend's questioning looks, he explained. "They are very insecure about their relationships to their family and friends."

Estel nodded in understanding and promised to do so as soon as he saw both of them. He wondered if any of his other friends where here as well. His thoughts had often turned to the rest of the fellowship.

"You will see them again, young one." Amarth said in a soft voice. "No goodbye is forever. They wait for you elsewhere. One day you will see them again."

Estel nodded and felt his father come up next to him. The elven lord took Aragorn's hand into his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Then he turned to Legolas and nodded. Estel caught the nod and smiled.

"Namárië mellyn nin" The three travelers said in unison with a bow. They were going home. Then Minyanna raised her hands and clapped. There was a light and then the three knew no more.

Elrond was the first one to awake. His arms and legs were stiff as if he had been sleeping for a long time. He glanced around the room around him. The elven lord was in his youngest bedroom in the Valinor.

_We are home! We have finally made it through the dark into the light._ He turned to the side to look where his son and the prince lay sleeping.

Neither had stirred yet, both of their eyes where closed. Elrond felt a surge of panic grip his heart. _Please Valar, please do not let them be dead. Not after everything we went through..._

Slowly though the panic faded as he watched Legolas open his eyes and look around carefully. Elrond had to suppress the chuckle that threatened to pass his lips at the elfling's cautiousness.

Estel still had not awoken yet though and Elrond could not help but worry. The minutes felt like hours. Estel did not move and Elrond felt his fear rise once more within his chest.

Elros stirred from where he had been sleeping by Elrond's side. "Elrond? Gwanunig-nin?"

Elros blinked a few times but the image of his brother awake did not disappear. "Ai, muindor I thought I had lost you to the bad lands."

Elrond did not say anything, looking only at his human son still lying on the bed as his best friend regained consciousness. Elros glanced down and saw his nephew in this state.

"Muindor-ion." (Brother-son.) Elros said with a sharp intake of breath. "It did not work as planned."

"My life is forfeit Elros. I could not save ion-nin. I have risked everything only to gain nothing."

"Have hope Elrond." His wife's voice came from the other side of the bed. Rising from the floor where she had been sleeping, Celebrian helped Legolas to sit up. "He will awake, ion-lye (our son) will awaken."

"Do not doubt what Minyanna told us Elrond." Legolas said softly. "She told us that Estel would be allowed passage out of the Dead Lands."

Elros nodded slowly at what he was hearing, although his twin looked doubtful. He reassuringly smiled at his brother. "Minyanna always keeps her promises."

Elrond looked over at his brother. "But Cuivie did not want us to leave. What if she took Estel hostage?"

Elros rolled his eyes at the elf lord's words. "Cuivie will not raise a hand against Minyanna. She knows enough not to mess with the second gift."

"I think Elros is right, Elrond. I do not believe that Cuivie would be able to overcome her terror of Minyanna to even try."

'Then why has he not awoken yet? Why does my youngest son still sleep?' Elrond said as a frown creased his forehead. Once again he lowered his head down to the soft coverlet that was laid over his son.

"I believe that is where I come in." A female voice said softy. Elrond turned around to see Minyanna standing in front of him. Her jade green eyes looked into his silver ones.

Seeing no comprehension in his eyes, she continued. "Or where you come in Peredhel, it is time for you to act. His soul is here waiting to return but you must fix his body first."

"What could I possibly do to rectify this? I know not what is wrong with him." Elrond said in frustration, only to see that the apparition had vanished. Everyone in the room looked at him strangely, not knowing who he was talking to. "Other then the whip marks he has no other physical ailments."

Legolas was looking down at his friend, when his head shot up suddenly. "The spell!"

"What spell?" Celebrian asked in a sharp tone of voice. What were these elfings doing playing around with spells?

"What about the spell?" Elrond asked Legolas in a tired voice. His words where muffled by the cover.

"Well the glowing, among other things. That could be considered an ailment, correct?" At Elrond's nod, Legolas charged on, speaking rapidly. "What if the spell has not been completed yet?"

Elrond's head rose up at the speed of one of Legolas' arrows. He turned to Legolas. "What did the spell exactly say?"

"'To one we claim as family on this earth, we bind thee with our blood to us. Blood of our ancestors make as family of blood and heart.'" Legolas said softly. "'Let the family we had on this earth be bond afterwards as well.'"

Celebrian looked over at her husband and Elrond caught her gaze. "That means..." Celebrian started to say then the light came back into her eyes. Elrond lifted an eyebrow, then he read the message in her eyes. Slowly he nodded, grinning slightly.

She was up off the bed next to Legolas in a flash, disappearing out of the room. The Lady of Rivendell returned just as quickly carrying a ritual knife with her.

She handed the knife to Elrond and placed her palm up across Elrond's. Elrond looked at the blade within his hand. "Ion o hûn-nin, muindor o ionnath-nin. (Son of my heart, brother of my sons.) I bind thee with my blood, so we may never be parted."

He slit his palm and then sliced Estel's right palm. He placed his bleeding hand on top of Estel's. The air felt heavy as he had said the words and the magic began its work.

Surprisingly Celebrian took the knife from her husband and slit the palm that she had had within Elrond's. "Ion not of my womb but of my heart, I take thee as son of blood with the mingling of our blood."

There was a tense silence for a few moments. Elrond then threw the knife. "It did not work..." Only to be silenced by a small sigh. Elros smiled from where he sat by his brother's left hand.

Slowly though as if waking from a deep sleep, Estel stretched his body out. Then he opened his eyes hesitantly, blinking against the onslaught of the bright light in the room. "Ada?"

His little boy was home.

TBC

Elven Kitten: I am glad to hear your writer's block is gone! That is really great!!! Now you just have to **_write_** it. laughs and grins Thank you kindly, I hope you liked this chapter was to your liking.

Amlee: I am glad to hear I am not the only one fascinated with Elrond's history! Thank you so much for the compliment! I am glad you like my story. I look forward to updating again after such a great review!

Moonfire1: I am wicked? looks innocently at the reviewer Never! laughs and grins I am sorry for causing your heart almost to stop though. It had to be done though, can't have things being too easy! I am happy to hear that you liked the section with Elrond proclaiming who he is. And I do pardon you for the use of the m word. (Though I must admit it is hard not to type man when typing about Elrond at times. Force of habit I guess... sighs) Thank you so much for the compliment! I am just happy to read your review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

trustingfriendship: Wishing humbleness upon our elf friends are we? tries to look stern but can't help shaking her head and grinning. I just enjoyed writing Minyanna so I could humble those elves. As for Elros feeling what Elrond's feeling, I think you'll have to wait for another chapter to see if he did or didn't. I will take opinions though if you think he did or didn't. I don't think Elrond felt that way though because he wasn't at peace with his choice, though that might be apart of it. Possibly there is that problem because he can see both sides of the story unlike most elves or humans among other factors. But that's my opinion, I would love to hear yours. So did I get them back fast enough for you? Thanks for your review!! I hope you liked this chapter!!

KissTheRainGirl12489: Okay no more shouting, kay? lol Everything, or almost everything is handled now. Silence is golden, (and safer for ears as well!) Thanks for reviewing!!

grumpy: I am glad that you liked his answer. Inanna is someone I think we'll meet one more time at least before this story. So I won't tell you exactly who she is, I'll let you guess though. The name comes from a Sumerian goddess of heaven, war, and love. She tried to take over the Underworld. Maybe that will hint who she is. I will let you guess. You are cheating on reading the Silmarillon? You are horrible! Lol. I think I read a bunch of people where doing that on Cassia and Sio's email group. Smart idea, but I always thought the Silmarillon was easy to read. I must admit though that I am being read to as well, but in my case its the trilogy itself. But the Silmarillon is very interesting. I think of Tolkien's books the Silmarillon, the Unfinished Tales and the Lost Tales are my favorites... but I digress. I am glad you liked the chapter though! Good luck reading the Silmarillon. Thanks for reviewing!

radbooks: Oops! Sorry I didn't want to make you cry. I am sorry! Did a happy chapter help? I hope so. I am glad as well that Elrond can make peace with himself. It is very liberating feeling I think. I am glad that you like that Elrond and Estel show affection to one another. I think our world lives too much in fear about touching, or at least in America in my state we do. (It's kind of sad.... Again I digress again) Yes, Legolas really does need to slow down. I think the dead lands were finally getting to him. Although he did get better he started up again in this chapter! (I wonder if they have sedatives in middle earth? lol.) No I don't believe that I have read any stories by Nemis. But I will definitely look up her stories now. Are they on ? Well thanks again for reviewing! Hope you liked that chapter.

A/N: Okay they are finally out. All of you who have made death threats about me hurting Estel can now back down. Things will get lighter now, except maybe for one more flashback but I haven't decided yet. They are back home now. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and all of you who have read. You are all much appreciated!

Any mistakes I made are completely my fault, please point them out. Nicely please. I typed the majority of this chapter after midnight so please be kind!

Let me know what you think! Click the review button, it helps me write.


	18. Home Is Where the Heart Is

Disclamier: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it. It's a pity but it's true. sigh

A/N: So it seems that I have really bad timing for posting a chapter. I think it's a gift to post right before the site goes onto read only. laughs Definitely my luck, but I am glad I got to hear from all of you that reviewed. And I hope that people did read! (And pray!)

I am so sorry that this chapter is so late, but we have been having a lot of thunder storms where I live so I couldn't get on to my computer. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!

"elvish"

'Common tongue'

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"My boy, my darling boy you have come back to me!" Elrond said in a whispered voice, though he wished to proclaim it from the roof tops.

He drew Estel into a tight embrace, mindful of his wounds. Estel grinned and returned his father's embrace, happy to once more be home.

Celebrian smiled gently at the picture painted before her. For once, in what had felt like eternity, her family was once more coming together. This day would be the beginning of a new era in their home, one full of light and hope.

Estel glanced at Celebrian as much as he could out of the elf lord's tight embrace. His happy face turned to concern upon seeing her. He hesitantly met her sapphire eyes with his silver ones. "Amme are you alright?"

"I am fine tithen pen." The Lady replied with a smile, after her confusion left her. She had not felt the tears creeping down her cheeks until Estel had mentioned them. "I am just happy that you are home."

The former king of Gondor nodded and opened his mouth to speak when the door to his chamber was thrown open. The bang resonated throughout the house of Elrond, waking more then one of its members with the crashing noise of the door colliding with the plastered wall.

"Estel?" Elladan and Elrohir said in rapt awe and hope. They had come running when they heard drawers slamming in their father's study.

When they had ran into the room they were greeted with a very pleasant surprise; once more their brother was awake and looking directly at them. The twins ignored the annoyed glares of their parents, uncle and friend seeing only that Aragorn was alert.

"El'dan, El'hir." Estel said in a raw voice. He coughed and tried to clear his throat. "Missed you."

"We missed you too, tithen muindor." Elrohir said softly bending down onto his knees next to his little brother. "We are just so glad that you are back with us."

"And that we will not have to kill Legolas. Elrohir and I have grown mighty attached to him." Elladan said with a grin and wink at the named person. He had remained standing, but dared not to turn his body, save his head, away from the bed.

"I am glad to see that you care so much for me Elladan." Was the caustic comment from their friend. Legolas' lips were set in a hard line but his eyes sparkled. "I do not know what has gotten into you brothers Estel, threatening me with a cruel death if I did not return you."

Elladan just gave a look of innocence when his little brother looked up at him questioning. He bent down and gathered his little Estel into a tight embrace. Estel barely had a chance to inhale a breath before Elladan had descended upon him.

"Need to breathe Elladan." Estel rasped loudly. Elladan laughed and Elrohir rolled his eyes shaking his head at his elder brother.

"Enough Elladan, let him go." Celebrian said in her soft voice. "Muindor lle has had a trying couple of days. He needs to have his rest without you strangling him."

"I am not doing any such thing! Ada tell Amme I was not strangling Estel." Elladan said in innocent cry, releasing his little brother on to the soft, fluffy pillows of his bed.

"There is nothing I can do Elladan. You had Estel in a death grip, be more careful." Elrond said with a small rumble of laughter. At one time the comment would have sent him into a bout of depression, yet now it was something that could truly be laughed at.

Elladan for a moment did not know how to react to the comment and glanced down at Elrohir. Elrohir shrugged and smiled, pointing at the still happy faces in the room.

Therefore Elladan gathered his courage upon seeing his father, friend and brother not reacting badly to Elrond's words, plowed ahead. He smiled at Estel and whispered in conspiring tones. "Tithen pen, tell Amme and Ada that I was not strangling you. You know I would never do such a thing."

"I would be careful of muindor lle saying that Estel. Elladan threatened to gut and stuff me. Who knows what he is capable of doing to either of us." Legolas warned Aragorn wearily.

Estel rolled his eyes and then glanced at his elven brother. "Elladan, how many times do I have to tell you not to threaten our guests?" Then he gave an evil smile. "No matter how much they deserve it!"

Elladan burst out laughing at the comment and Legolas huffed. "It is good to know where I stand in the thick of things."

Estel quickly turned at the sound of bitterness in Legolas' voice. "Legolas I did not mean any har..."

"Relax Elrondion." Legolas said with a smile to his best friend. "I know that you jest. I am just glad to hear you speak aloud in this world once more."

Elrohir shook his head at his brother's self doubt, and was happy when Estel returned the smile, "I am glad that you found me gwador-nin. I do not know what I would have done without Ada and you. Although I fear the price may have been too high for both of you to risk your lives for mine."

Elrond rose from his knees at Estel's side and caught his son into another hug. "We all glad that you are safe and sound."

With that said Elrond gave Estel a kiss upon his forehead. He whispered fiercely. "No price is too high, for you worth more to me then anyone could place a price upon."

"I say the same Estel." Legolas said as Estel turned to look at his friend, tears were in his eyes. "Your are worth more then any price could name mellon nin. My life would mean nothing if I had not tried to come and find you."

"Legolas you cannot mean that!" Estel exclaimed. He tried to sit up straight, only to have his mother pushed him back down into the pillows with a gentle reprimanding smile.

He gave her a mock scowl but settled with only being allowed to turn his head. "I am of little importance. Your life is of more value to me then my life could ever be!"

Estel turned to his father, "As is your life Ada. I would never want you to come to harm because of me."

"We had this discussion before Estel. I am Adar lle, I cannot turn away when you are in need." Elrond said as tears poured forth from behind his eyes.

He took Estel's hands into his own and he spoke soft as the throat constricted. "I could never turn any of my children away, let alone my youngest. I love all of you more then anything else in this world and any other that I could never leave you behind."

Elros placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. He spoke quietly to his nephew. "Muidor-ion (brother-son), you must face it that we all have taken you into our hearts. No matter how brief our meetings have been. Never doubt our love and willingness to sacrifice."

"You are very precious to us all Estel." Celebrian said in a low, comforting voice, although she still was not allowing him to rise. "Estel, you are a star in which we have placed our hopes and love on the paths that we once only saw darkness. I would do everything in my power to see that that star never fades."

Estel turned to the great lady that knelt next to him. "Lady I deserve nothing from you, no sacrifices nor have I earned any love." His words seemed to have been just barely breathed, for if Celebrian was not an elf it was doubtful she would have heard them.

"But you have Estel." Celebrian said as she smoothed the young child's hair back from his face. "You brought light to my children and husband in the darkest of times. That, ion-nin, is an accomplishment within itself. For that you have well earned any title of love or respect that I could ever give you ion-nin."

Estel was struck dumb at this lady's words. "Amme...." But a long finger silenced his protests. She took him into her embrace as his husband gazed upon his wife and child. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

"Estel?" Another female voice came. Lady Celebrian released her youngest son from her grasp at the sound of the voice. "Estel is this a dream? Are you really here?"

"Arwen." Estel breathed. He sat up as straight as he could in his bed. This time neither his brothers nor the Lady of Rivendell tried to restrain him. "Aye meleth (love), I am really here. I am home."

Arwen stood standing within the doorway for a second longer before running and flinging herself upon the bed. She pelted Estel with kisses long held in the small hope that her husband would return to her.

Elrond smiled at his youngest children, glancing to his wife as he stood up. He reached his hand to her and she took it within hers. With a small nodded and jerk of the head he led the others out of the room to leave the lovers to their privacy.

Elladan was the last to leave, turning back for a moment. "You always had to be the favorite Estel, did you not?"

Estel broke his silent communication with Arwen. He smiled at his brother's teasing. "Of course I do because I am the favorite of our parents."

Arwen laughed at her husband's jab at their brother but Elladan only shook his head in mock frustration. Then after a moment he laughed as well.

"Either way tithen pen, you will always be the baby of the family." Elladan said with a grin through his laughter. Elrohir just shook his head at his siblings' antics.

"And you will always be the overprotective eldest? What does it matter Elladan truly who is the favorite?" Estel asked with his right eyebrow cocked, looking remarkably like Elrond.

"Nay, it matters not, only that you are home." Elladan said with sparkling eyes and a gentle smile. "But let us not speak of these things, for I believe you two love birds have much more important matters to deal with. Amine mela lle tithen muindor."

"Amine mela lle muindor." Estel replied tears once more were coming to his eyes as he took in the sight of his brother. He had thought he would never see Elladan again.

"Navar Elladan." Arwen replied briskly. Elladan just laughed at her curtness and shut the door behind him. His brother was right, all that mattered was that all of them were home safe and sound.

To be continued or not? I'll let all of you decide.

**siegle**: I am glad that you liked the previous chapter so much! Did you like this one as well? I hope so! I am kind of sad that the story will end as well, but you get to decide it you want to hear a little more or not. I will leave you with that choice and please tell me if you want more, okay? puppy eyes Thank you again for reviewing.

**Elven Kitten**: I am glad you posted! I love your chapters, they are really great! I am grateful you reviewed my story, it brightened my day. smiles I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!

**Moonfire**: I am glad that you will forgive the heart trouble. laughs and grins I am glad you reviewed too, although the flattery is not well deserved on my part. Still I thank you for saying you loved the entire chapter, I am utterly glad. I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Thanks again!!

**radbooks**: Are you happy now with them being safe at home. One can hope it doesn't happen again. (And no I am not getting any bright ideas!) I am glad you like the part about Celebrian and the blood ceremony. To tell you the truth that was the hardest part to write because I was afraid it wouldn't work out. Thank you for belaying my fears. I hope you liked this chapter just as much! And thank you for telling me about Nemis. I haven't had a chance to read her stories yet, but the do sound interesting!! Thanks!!! ; )

**grumpy**: I am glad you know who is who, because if I get enough votes to continue for a little longer I may throw in a few other characters from the Silmarillon. (Yes I am that evil! tries to cackle but chokes Don't worry I'm still breathing. So not evil.) Isn't it nice to have them all back? I thought so, I really don't have a death wish, so I couldn't leave Estel there. Though I really don't think Cuive would hurt him.. Thank you again for reviewing!

**trustingfriendship**: I am glad you like the previous chapter. I am glad I made a thought provoking question. I really wanted to show that we have to accept people for everything they are. I am also glad that you liked it. Did you think the reunions went well? Will see if there will be more or not. It's up to you guys and gals.

Thank you again to all of you who have read and reviewed. All those who have read and are like me and are too tired to review, thank you!! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!

Don't forget to vote whether you want more or not! Click the review button to cast votes.


	19. Uncles and Grandparents

Disclaimer: I am a college student, do you seriously think I own these material?

A/N: Don't kill me? I am adjusting to college, I was stupid and took 18 credit hours. I didn't mean not to update. I will update again in November, I swear! ducks a trash can thrown at her. Please forgive me!!! I wrote 8 pages for you. bows and offers up her chapter, praying it will be enough Please?

"elvish"

'common'

**_Manwendil's writing_**

_Tindomiel's writing_

Estel could not help but grin when he exited his chambers the next day. Everything was perfect. Not only was he back in the Valinor, but he was back home with his family.

And what made it even more perfect was the sight of his grandfather and grandmother in the kitchen area.

"Indyo!" Galadriel cried out upon the sight of her grandchild. She bolted from her chair and was across the room within seconds. Estel suddenly found himself in his grandmother's embrace and again not able to breath very well.

Celeborn followed at a much slower pace, allowing his wife to welcome Estel back home. He chuckled at the sight of the young human being squeezed to death in his wife's arms before tapping Galadriel on the shoulder.

"Galadriel I know that you are glad to see Estel walking among us again. " Celeborn said with an apologetic smile when his wife turned her head. "But I believe it would probably be best for him if you allowed him to get some air into his lungs."

Galadriel looked blankly at her husband for a moment, the tears still welling in her eyes. Then the light of understanding once more came into those bottomless wells of knowledge and wisdom. She withdrew from the former king of Gondor, but held him at arms length.

"Dear one," Galadriel said with a gentle sad smile. "I am glad you are back and well. I would have forever blamed myself if you had not been able to return."

Estel smiled kindly at his elven grandmother. "I am glad to be back grandmother. You must know that I do not blame you for anything that occurred. It was not your fault, you knew naught of what would happen."

"Though I should have knew Estel, or have at least thought a little more before I left the book of spells out in the open." Galadriel said with a sigh, releasing Aragorn from her grasp. She turned towards her husband with her eyes downcast and sighed deeply.

Estel walked over to where Galadriel stood and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "My lady you could have not known. No one could have known, it had never been tried before therefore you cannot be blamed. The blame falls upon no one present or not present. Everyone of us from Elladan to Legolas to grandfather and myself are not to blame."

He turned Galadriel around to face him as his grandfather looked on. Crystal blue depths met cool ponds of silver. "None of us knew all the consequences, nor did we know everything that was needed to know. No one realized that the spell had not been completed. It is no more your fault then anybody elses."

Celeborn gazed upon the sight of great lady of the wood finally being addressed by her youngest grandchild. _He has grown into a fine man._ Celeborn thought to himself. _Then again, he has been a fine gentleman for many a year. I believe I have not realized the depths of his wisdom until now. He has learned much and has given more back then one could have ever imagined._

"Well said." A deep voice said from behind the three. Estel turned around expecting to see his father, only to find his uncle.

It was uncanny thought how similar the two of them seemed to be though. The two of them where identical of face and voice only to be told apart by mannerism; That in itself could be disputed as well for even their mannerisms where similar.

"Lord Elros it is good to once more gaze upon your face." Estel said with a deep bow, eyes upon the lord standing in front of him. Lady Galadriel and Celeborn moved off to the side, allowing the two to have a somewhat private conversation. They sat down at the kitchen table and became involved in their own discussion.

Elros sighed and raised his hand upwards. Estel raised his body into an upright position. "There is no need for titles Estel, for we are of family. I am glad though to see that you are alive and well after all that Elrond has told me you have been through. You are a very brave young man."

"I know naught what bravery you speak of sir, for I do not believe I have shown any." Estel replied.

"Ah, but son you have indeed shown much bravery. Very few can withstand a beating and come out unharmed mentally as you have." Elros said as he moved closer to the table. He picked up an apple out of the glass dish in the center.

"I have my scars." Estel said in a quiet and solemn voice, looking his uncle in the eye.

Celeborn and Galadriel had to literally grip their seats to make sure they did not go over to Estel. It was Elros who was needed to fix these wounds and confusions. Elros had just bitten into the apple when Estel had spoken. At the sound of the soft words, he looked up at the serious young man.

Elros sighed but he smiled. It was a sad smile, one that did not reach the expressive wells of his soul. "As do we all, as do we all. Some of us have more scars then others but that is not why I think you are brave."

"Then what is the point if I may dare to ask." Estel asked with a sigh, as he looked out the window to the trees outside.

"You may dare to ask but you may not like the answer." Elros said with a grin upon his face, as he took another bit of his apple. Estel turned and bestowed his uncle a puzzled glance.

Elros bowed his head as he chuckled. "Because I say that you are brave and that I admire you." He put his apple down on the table as he began to rifle through his pockets for something.

Estel was going to replied to Elros comments when Elros pulled two sheets of paper out of his tunic's pocket. "These are from two people who also have messages for you, Estel. Unfortunately they could not be here to welcome you back, but they have given their words to me for you to receive."

Estel hesitated for a moment before he took the letters. "Why are you so good to me sir? Is it because I am your grandson so distant who revived your kingdom?"

Elros laughed at his nephew's lack of understanding. "Nay Estel, not for that reason that I pay you compliments nephew. Nor do I laugh at you for misunderstanding my words, I laugh at the idea that I could ever place any hold on you."

"I know not what you mean my lord." Estel raised his right eyebrow, causing Elros to laugh even louder. Celeborn and Galadriel just watched the display with growing interest.

"That would be uncle to you young man. Also I recommend you do not try to use that eyebrow trick on me, it has not had an effect on me for a long time." Elros replied with a twinkle in his eye and Estel lowered his head with a small smile gracing his lips.

He raised Estel's lowered chin so he could gaze into the man's eyes. "Estel, you need not know what is what I mean with your head because you know the answer in your heart. Just as I know when I gaze into your eyes and see something of my twin within their depths. I may hold you closer then Elrond by blood, but I would never match him in the kindred of hearts and souls. For in those you two are more alike then you will ever know."

"Thank you my lor…Uncle Elros, I am happy that you think me so highly to be compared to your brother."

"There is nothing high in that position, your father is just like any other person who makes mistakes." Elros said with a laugh and a wink. "Mistakes which I constantly reminded him of as he reminded me when we were young and continues remind me of now."

Estel could not help but laugh at the picture that his uncle was painting for him. Twins who were constantly were teasing each other over who was better at one thing or another. _They are just like Elladan and Elrohir._ "You must tell me more about my father and your antics as children uncle. I wish to compare your sibling rivalry to that of my brothers.

"Now is not the time for such discussions and sibling rivals, there will be time for those things in the future." Elros said with a large grin upon his features. "It is time now for you to read your letters. Your cousins were most insistent upon me to give them to you as soon as you awoke."

Estel laughed before he sat down at the table near where his grandmother and grandfather had been listening to the two to converse with one another. They had begun to eaves drop around the time that titles and scars had been discussed.

"Those two really are crazy, are they not?" At the confirming nods from the three elders, Estel shook his head as he unfolded his letters. Then he began to read.

**_Dear Estel,_**

**_I am glad to hear of your return back from the lands of the dead. If it was in my power I would be waiting patiently with the others for you to be released from Arwen's clutches. Unfortunately neither my sister nor I have that option open to us due to the nature of the work we do. (Something I am sure my sister will forget to mention in her own letter.)_**

**_When we first heard of your coming, I was not sure how I would see you, one who is descended from my father's line only to be raised as one of his brother's own. I was so sure that I would not be able to separate my feelings to decide who I was to be to you. Now I know now that I made the right choice when I came to see you as a cousin, I know naught how I could see you as anything but that. You are nothing like my nephew, who always treated me with fearful respect. Estel you are very much your own person and that is probably your greatest virtue._**

**_I hope that neither Tindomiel's nor my letters are boring you to tears. We both care for you and your family more then you will ever know. Amin mela lle tithen edhel. (I love you little elf) I hope the stars will guide your path. If you ever need me I will be there at your call, as will my sister. Strange as it may seem, I feel as if I have known you always and yet it is not so… I hope today will be eventful without being dangerous or burdensome. May your day be one of joy._**

**_Blessings upon you and yours,_**

**_Mai_**

**_PS On this day of your birth, I pray you shall receive more then you have ever hoped_**.

Estel could not help but smile as he finished Manwendil's letter. He had liked the man since he had first seen him upon the beach and had felt the connection as well. They were from very different worlds, but held by their mutual concerns for other people.

_I do not think he would ever really have to worry about boring his audience, he is a most entertaining writer._ Estel thought ironically with a shake of his head.

Elros watched the young king read his children's letters and could not help but chuckle to himself. It was good to know that Aragorn could find joy in the simple act of reading letters.

He glanced over at Celeborn and Galadriel, flashing them a smile. The two smiled back and turned back to watch their grandson. Like the rest of Estel's family, they were just happy that they could see Estel smile once more.

Estel felt eyes looking at him and glanced around at the other occupants of the table. Upon seeing the looks cast his way, he rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Tindomiel's letter.

_Dear Estel,_

_I have never been good with words but on this special day I will try my best since I cannot be there when you awake. Dear cousin, you mean so much to me that I cannot imagine how dim my world would be without you in it. People say that blood is the strongest force in the world we live in. They are wrong._

_Love… love is what makes each moment perfect and makes each day I spend in my family's company seem like a good dream in my mind. It has taken me a long time to realize how very important that one little word is. Tithen Estel you embody that virtue of strength, never doubt your love, child of Elrond. Though we come from different paths in life, I cannot help but be proud to be you, cousin Estel. You are a person of good humor and joy, someone I would turn to with jokes and when in need of comfort. Those things I hope to do many times in the coming years and ages._

_Amine mela lle tithen pen. I know you hate being called that, I did too when I was alive in Numenor and in Arda. Funny to think that I am on my second life as you would call it. But remember Estel, cherish every moment and although you detest the pet name, remember we say it because we love you. I love you ever the more because I see our kindred in our souls then I would ever think possible if I was just some distant aunt from long ago. May Eru Illuvatar bless you Estel Elrondion, for you are a great person in the minds of all people. I have never been happier then when I heard that you had awakened from your slumber. I wish I could be there when Arwen finally releases you from the confines of your room, alas that is not how it is. But I hope my affection for you will be shown in this pitiful attempt of a letter._

_Always your faithful cousin_

_Tinu_

_PS May joy be yours on your day of birth! (Even if it is belated.)_

_Tindomiel_ _apparently is the more philosophical of the two_, Estel thought to himself with a smile. "I had forgotten that it had been my birthday with all that had been going on."

Elros laughed at the man's comment. "You will never again forget, for those two will remember it for you. They love birthdays. It is a time in their minds to be glad and give their love freely."

Celeborn chuckled at his friends words. "Aye they do! Once the two of them collaborated and gave me flowers for my conception day."

Estel raised his eyebrow as Celeborn continued to laugh loudly. The person in question shrugged his shoulders. "They were only seven at the time and knew naught what to give to me."

"You must have been very happy." Estel said with a chuckle. Celeborn nodded and laughed along with Estel.

"Aye, he was!" Galadriel said with a grin, placing her hand within her husband's. "He dried the flowers so he could keep them for an eternity."

Estel glanced over at his uncle, who nodded in confirmation. "Your grandfather did do that indeed. I actually believe that he told me that he still has them somewhere."

"They were very beautiful!" Celeborn huffed, with his face pouted and eyes twinkling. Estel started to laugh so hard that it hurt when he saw his grandfather pouting.

"I am sure they still are grandfather." Estel said through his laughter. Then he turned to his uncle. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Manwendil and Tindomiel work so I could go thank them for their letters."

Elros laughed at his nephew's comment. "I can tell you where, but I will do better and show you where they work. They will be very happy to see you. They will not expect you to come and visit them."

"They are very insecure, are they not?" Estel asked his uncle, eyes full of concern and compassion.

"They have never been very secure, although Manwendil has often seemed to be the one with the most self confidence…" Elros trailed off. "When would you like to leave?"

"I would like to leave as soon as possible, if we may."

Elros smiled. "Of course you would Estel." He chuckled as he turned and address Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. "Just like his father, impatient. I wonder how Elrond ever survived through all of those millennia on Middle Earth?"

Galadriel and Celeborn laughed. "It was with a great amount of difficulty."

Estel just shook his head and chuckled. "Is this all you do Uncle? Make jokes about Ada?"

Elros laughter dried up as he quickly turned to meet Aragorn's eyes. He opened his mouth to reply to his nephew, only to see mischievousness glistening in the boy's eyes.

"Just like his Ada." Elros said with a dramatic sigh. "Why could none of his children or my own be like me? Serious, straightforward…"

"I think you are describing lle muindor Elros." Celeborn whispered to his friend. "Maybe you should consider what you are going to say before you open your mouth."

Estel thought his Uncle may take offense to the comment, yet Elros started to laugh. "Very funny mellon-nin, you should consider it as well."

Celeborn and Galadriel chuckled softly at Estel's face and Elros' comment. "I will have to consider that Elros, but I think you should take your nephew to see your children before he goes gets impatient. He is like both of you when it comes to patience."

"So he is, so he is." Elros said looking at his nephew. "Are you ready Estel?"

"Of course, I have been ready for some time." Estel replied cheekily to his uncle.

"Just like lle Ada." Elros muttered under his breath, even though he knew perfectly well that Estel could hear him. "Just exactly like him."

Then he smiled and placed his hand upon the man's shoulder. Raising his voice, he said. "Here we go, time to find my terrible set of twin children."

'It is about time." Estel said with a smile and then turned to his grandparents. "I will see you later Grandmother and Grandfather?"

"Of course you will see us Estel, we are not going to be far off now. I do not think either of us could bear a moment missing all the fun that will happen now that the family is reunited." Galadriel said kindly to her grandson. "Amine mela lle Estel-nin."

"Amine lle grandmother, always. Amine mela lle grandfather. Will you tell Ada where I am?"

"Aye Estel, we will tell him." Celeborn said with a smile. "Now go with your uncle and see your cousins. They missed you dearly."

Estel nodded and smiled. Then he turned and was lead out by Elros into the Valinor. Out into the world.

TBC…

**Elven**** Kitten**: I am glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you liked this one just as much! See I continued, aren't you proud? It just took me a while. Thank you for reviewing.

**Amlee**: I hope Elros himself was able to answer your question for you. Think about it like this, if it doesn't make sense. Estel is so far removed from Elros, that it just doesn't make sense in Elros' mind to think of him as a grandson. Plus of Elrond himself thinking of Estel, Aragorn as his son. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the others. Thank you for reviewing!!!

**spanishgoddess86**: I am glad you like the story. I love laughter I hate it when people are sad, so I am glad that everyone is joking too. Of course I will continue Arwen and Legolas' mock fighting over Estel. In fact I think that it is about to get more interesting then anyone might think.

**siegle**: I am glad you like the story and thank you for the encouragement. It really helped. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Kitten-KC**: Thank you for the compliments! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!!

**grumpy**: I gave you more, I hope it was enjoyable! Don't worry next time I'll update faster. (Thanksgiving break is coming up quickly!) Thank you for all your encouragement and reviews!!

**elvendancer**: Be very afraid of all the pranks are going to be pulled in the Valinor. It is going to be very scary. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Thank you for reviewing.

**Angel of Imladris**: I love your name! Awesome! Thank you I am thinking of writing a sequel, because this one is going to be ending in the next chapter, I think at least. You'll see it soon. (Hopefully) Thank you for reviewing!!

**radbooks**: Thank you, you are really encouraging! Yes of course I'll write more Estel, Elrond and the others. I liked all those parts too. I will write more soon, I promise! (By Thanksgiving in America, at least!) Thank you for reviewing! You are really great!

**KissTheRainGirl12489**: No cursing it isn't nice. Here was the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reviewing.

**Moonfire1**: Isn't it nice, I am glad that they are united once more. It saves me a lot of courses and bad will from readers. laughs and dodges anything anyone is throwing Arwen was totally awesome last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reviewing.

**LailaithofBruinen**: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!! Thank you!

**namire**: Thank you! Here is the next chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it!

**trustingfriendship**: Thank you!! Of course I will write more with Elros' children. They are just too much fun not to write more about them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

**Feanin**: Hum… I don't really know if he is immortal or not. I'll leave that to you guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A blood bond is the bonding of two people, usually done by sharing blood. (like a drop or two) It was really popular in the early 19th and 20th century I believe, but it causes infections. (Not a problem here) And here, the blood bond is sealing the spell to bond Estel to his family so he could enter the Valinor. So do you think he is immortal? He is bonded to his family's lives.


	20. Hope Is A Word That A Father's Heart Alw...

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would never have to worry about working ever again. I need a job, I think I don't own them, don't you? grins and smiles I don't own the lyrics either, only the one with my name under it.

A/N: Look, notice I got this done a day and a half from Thanksgiving, aka November 25 (except possibly for those of you across the International dateline but I digress) I updated, so please don't kill me! I might even get to update more this week or in the next for weeks because no more 18 credit hours!!! WHOA HOOO!!!!

Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy the story!

"Elvish"

'Common tongue'

_Dreams/ thoughts/memories Thoughts in dreams or memories_

_**PS- the first part is a dream sequence. Just thought you should know!**_

**Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all.**

_**Phil Collin "You'll Be In My Heart" Tarzan soundtrack  
**_

_Elrond was running as fast as he could. He had to reach his nine year old son at the end of this gauntlet.. Everywhere he looked orcs and evil men stood jeering him as he rushed to his little boy at the end of the row of demons. Except for every step that he took, Estel got further and further away from him. _

_"Estel! Ion-nin! I am coming hold on my child!!" Elrond screamed out loud. He was almost there, but a man stepped up to his son and raised his knife. _

_Elrond urged his legs to run faster to reach his son. He was almost there, when the man brought the knife across Estel's throat. Estel's large silver eyes locked on to his father's eyes as he died. **I love you Ada. I will never forget you.**_

_The elf lord screamed and fell to his knees as he watched the precious life blood drain out of the young human. The man who had slit his child's throat grinned with pride and turned to face Elrond. Elrond realized that he wore Elrond's own face. Still Elrond forced himself to his feet and to walk over to the body of one of his most precious treasures._

"Hen-nin, neathen, neathen ion-nin." (My child, I am sorry, I am sorry my son sindarin.) Elrond exclaimed. "Amin hiraetha! Amin mela lle ion-nin! Estel-nin!" (I am sorry! Quenya I love you my son! My hope!)

"_Tua amin!" (help me) Elrond screamed so many times, weeping not caring what he looked like. All the faces that surrounded him grinned back evilly at him. His heart was heavy. He had to face the truth, "Amin ndengina ho. Amin ndengina ion-nin." (I killed him. I killed my son)_

_Elrond saw the dagger that had slit his child's throat in his hand and he raised his hand up to eye level. He stared at the blade for a long moment, before turning the dagger towards himself and leveling it at the level of his heart. The elf lord brought the dagger into his heart in one quick motion into his heart. _

_Then everything went black. He had failed to save his youngest son, for he had killed Aragorn by his own hand.. _

Elrond woke up with a start, clutching the bed sheets to his chest. Where was his son? He could not allow his son to die! He had to find his son before…. Before what?

It had just been a dream, a very bad dream that had some basis on reality. His son had been in the hands of evil men twice, but he had not been killed, let alone by his own father's hand.

_But it still is my fault. I should have protected him better, I should have done something better! It was my fault that he suffered at all. _

_"It was not your fault Uncle, you could not have know that that man was there." Tindomiel whispered softly to her uncle as they hid from the marauding bands of men. _

_"You got hurt Tindomiel and you are telling me that it is all right?" Elrond exclaimed outloud. "How can you be so calm, you almost died._

_"Dina!" (Be silent) Tindomiel whispered as loudly as she dared and covered her uncle's mouth with her hand. "Aye, it is all right. I am fine, it is not my time yet. Right now we have other things that we have to concentrate on. You have to be focused Ata." _

_I need to relax and remember that that was not what happened to Estel. He did not die by my hand and he is very much alive._ Elrond thought to himself. _I should probably go downstairs to see where the child is now. That is the only thing that is going to reassure me that he is all right._

Elrond climbed out of bed and put on dark green breeches and a fresh blue tunic. He combed and braided his long brown hair into a complicated and intricate pattern before he left the room to find the young human.

_The battle raged, elf against man, as all of Estel's family and friends fought their hardest to rescue Elrond's youngest. Celeborn was busy killing any man who stood between him and his grandchild. Elladan and Elrohir where fighting back to back, they were covered in blood. Galadriel had her sword in her hand and had engaged what appeared to be the second in command. Haldir and the others of Lorien's guard were shooting all the men who were trying to escape from their clutches. Not that he was any better, for Elrond was literally slaughtering every single person who had dared to touch his beloved boy. _

A child in a village a day's ride away from here had tipped them off that a group of "bad men" had been spotted the morning before. They were moving slowly, heading east and had appeared to have a young elfling in their keeping. Elrond had known immediately that it had been his child.

_Now they had finally caught up with the men and Elrond was searching frantically for his beloved son. He saw his precious little boy at the end of the column of marauding men. The scene seemed so familiar to him, yet he could think of why at this point in time. _

_**You need to be focused….you have other things that you have to concentrate on.**. The words flowed through Elrond's mind although he could not remember who had said them. But that was not important now, for the commander of the band of men was trying to escape with his son and another child as hostages. _

_Elrond began to run towards the human, his son and the other child. He drew his bow from his quiver where he had had it tied as he rushed towards his son. _

'_What are you going to do elf, shoot the little elf prince and the girl. You could miss and hit them instead of me. Then all of your good work will be for nothing.' The man said when he realized he could not escape, his best chance was to make a stand and try and scare the elf into thinking that he would hit the children._

_Elrond shot, the little girl flinched as the arrow passed over her head, but Estel did not even bat his eyes. The arrow sunk into the man's forehead and the knife that had been held against the children's throats fell away._

_Estel ran, more like walked as fast as he could, to where his father was standing. Elrond noticed that the child limped and his tunic was soaked in red blood. "You saved me Ada! You saved my friend and me! Thank you Ada! And Grandmother and Grandfather are here!" _

_Elrond embraced his child and smiled. "Aye hen nin, I found you." Then he let his child go and turned to the others to make sure they were handling the surviving members of the marauders. Estel crossed over to where the little girl was standing unsure as to what she should do._

Elrond looked around the house for his son and found him nowhere. But Elrond had saved the most obvious place for last, for it would make sense for his child to go make himself something to eat after having been through such an ordeal. When he entered, he was slightly disappointed to only find his in-laws sitting in the kitchen.

"Have you seen ion-nin this morning, Ada and Nana?" Elrond asked his elders respectively as he could.

"Estel has left house and ventured off into the Valinor to the forgery." Galadriel said off handedly. When she was not greeted with any immediate reply she looked up to see Elrond's eyebrow of doom lifted and his lips set in a hard line.

"Ion-nin ventured where?" Elrond asked his father and mother-in-laws. He had managed to scare the two of them by acting angry that they had let his poor son out of the house. Actually he was just relieved that his son was alive and well. Jesting and teasing his in-laws was helping his poor nerves recover from the terrible dream he had faced.

"He went with Elros to say thank you to his cousins and to visit them." Galadriel said wearily, Elrond had been unpredictable lately, who know what he would do.

Celeborn, who unlike his wife, saw the twinkle in Elrond's eyes, grinned as he added more detail to Galadriel's response. "The two of them wrote Estel letters of welcome and of belated birthday wishes."

Elrond blinked for a moment, looked up to the right of his vision and mouthed silently to himself. His heart grew heavy once more. Then his grey eyes met Celeborn's, his face was deathly solemn and concern. "It has already been his birthday, I cannot believe that we missed his birthday."

"I do not think he even realized that it had been his birthday either Elrond. He did not seem to mind that we had forgotten as well." Celeborn said with a reassuring smile.

"It does not matter whether or not he acts like he does not mind or not. It is the principle that I forgot that it was my own child's birthday, while his cousins who have never celebrated his birthday remembered." Elrond said sinking down into the kitchen chair. "I cannot believe that I forgot."

"What did you forget Meleth? (love)" Lady Celebrian asked from the doorway as she entered into the kitchen. She began to busy herself with preparing the midday meal.

"Estel's birthday. I forgot his birthday." Elrond moaned softly to himself. "He only has been here for a few days and I already forgot the most important day of the year."

"Nobody celebrates their conception day, Elrond. Why is it so important to you that you celebrate Estel's?" Celebrian asked softly to her husband, turning away from her sandwiches to talk to him directly.

Celeborn just started laughing, "Iel-nin," he said through his laughter. "Did I not teach you anything when you were a child."

"Ada what are you talking about?" Celebrian asked her father, turning to wash her hands in the sink and wiping them on a towel from the rack next to the sink.

"Humans do not celebrate their conception days, because they are not born on those days. They celebrate the day of their day of birth in order to keep track of their age. Their birthdays are very important and I missed our son's!" Elrond said banging his head on the table that he had laid it upon.

"I am sure he does not mind you forgetting his birthday Elrond. We have all had a few trying days lately." Celebrian told her husband.

"Aye, we have had. But that is no excuse to forget my own child's birthday." The muffled reply came from the head facing the table. "I forgot his birthday."

Celebrian watched and listened for a few minutes to her husband belittling himself. She was racking her brains for some kind of solution to this problem. Suddenly it came to her, she placed her hand on his back. "What if we celebrate Estel's birthday tonight? Then you could stop blaming yourself and feel that you have fulfilled your obligation to our son."

Elrond raised his head off of the table. "That could work. It could, that way we could introduce Estel to life in the Valinor and still celebrate his birthday."

A smile returned to the elf lord's face and he relaxed. Why had he not thought of it before? Elros and him had even done it for Manwendil and Tindomiel's seventeenth birthday. He could not help but chuckle remembering that day.

"What is it that you are laughing about ion-nin?" Galadriel asked her son-in-law gently.

Elrond smiled and turned to his in-laws and his beloved wife. "I was just remembering how Elros once forgot Manwendil and Tindomiel's birthday."

Celeborn laughed, "I remember that! He was rushing around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to throw a last minute party for them. "

Celeborn grinned then and crossed over to Elrond was standing. He patted the younger elf lord on the shoulder. "If I remember correctly he even dragged you into the party preparations."

"He also entangled you in his plot as, Celeborn." Elrond said with a smile and a shake of his head. "Then again you were always a favorite among the twins. They loved you dearly."

"Ah aye, they did indeed, but the two of them always loved their father's twin the best. I remember having to tell Dinel and Mai many stories involving their uncle. They loved you the best, other then their father. They always hated it when you went back to Arda." Celeborn shook his head and stared seriously into Elrond's eyes. "In fact they once thought of stowing away on your ship and following you back to Lindon! Amazing children Elros had, quite extraordinary."

……**_.you have other things that you have to concentrate on…_** The words from his memories and dreams flooded back to him. "Tindomiel…."

"What is it that you just said Elrond?" Celebrian asked, who had been listening quietly to the entire conversation between Celeborn and her husband.

"What? What did you just ask me a'mael?" Elrond asked his wife, startled out of his thoughts.

"You just said what sounded like Tindomiel's name out loud. I was wondering if that was truly what you said." Celebrian asked confused.

Elrond paused for a second, thinking and then nodded. "Aye, I guess I did say her name out loud. I have a few things on my mind that I have to deal with and I want to go track down our youngest. I have a few things I want to tell him."

He turned back to his in-laws. "Will you start the preparations for tonight?"

"Wait! We are going to have the party tonight?" Lady Celebrian asked amazed at her husband's sense of urgerncy.

"Aye. We will have it tonight if we can get everything prepared in time." He turned back once more to his in-laws. "So what say you?"

"We will prepare the festivities, do not worry Elrond. Estel will have his birthday. He will."

"Good. Then I believe it is time for me to track down my wayward son. How long ago did he leave home?" Elrond asked Galadriel inquisitively with a twinkle in his eyes.

Galadriel laughed, "Your son left two hours ago, they probably headed to the forgery first."

Elrond smiled for that made sense to go to the hot forgery first and then head to the much cooler river and sea to cool down. "Then that is where I must head to find Estel." Elrond chuckled, Celebrian could not help thinking that the rich tone of her husband's voice was the most beautiful sound in the world.

He kissed Celebrian chastely on the mouth and then rushed to the door. He was gone before a minute had even gone by.

Celebrian just stared at the place where her husband had stood not only a minute ago. She shook her head and sighed. "I do declare that that half elf becomes more and more like a man each and everyday!"

Celeborn and Galadriel just smiled secretly at one another.

"He is both a man and an elf Celebrian, maybe he is just getting in touch with his human side as well as his elven side. He is more like his son then he knows." Galadriel said softly, before kissing her daughter on the forehead and started the preparations for the festivities that night.

Elrond grinned to himself as he walked, after of hearing his wife and her mother's conversation. "Uuma dela mela en'coiamin, I am better then I every was before." (Don't worry love of my life)

Elrond smiled to himself and walked first towards the forgery, then stopped. No they would not be there any more, for after seeing Manwendil they would go see Tinu and she worked elsewhere. Slowly Elrond turned and walked towards the sea. He passed by Thranduil's home, only to see them emerging from it.

"Suil mellyn-nins" (Hi my friends) Elrond called to Thranduil and Legolas.

"Suilaid mellon nin" Thranduil replied to Elrond's call. Legolas smiled to see the other elf lord up and about.

"Where are you headed Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked his friend's father with a wide grin on his face. "Where is Estel, we were just going to go look for him?"

"I am out to collect my wayward son, who has apparently found it necessary to visit his poor cousins as the are busy laboring." Elrond said with a wink and an equally wide grin. "I head for the sea for I known my twin, Estel's guide, will take him to see Tindomiel last."

"We will come with you." Thranduil said softly looking Elrond directly in the eyes. "It is past time that I speak with my beloved friend."

Elrond smiled, understanding what Thranduil was speaking of, as his son looked puzzled. "That is very good Thranduil, I am glad to hear you speak those words."

Elrond's words caused Legolas to look even more confused. The elder elves just smiled and laughed at Legolas' confusion.

"You will understand in due time Legolas." Elrond promised the younger elf. "Your father just has to sort a few things out first."

Thranduil nodded and startled his son by pulling him into a warm hug. Elrond looked on with a light heart.

_Aye today was a good day for healing._ Elrond thought to himself. _It is a very good day indeed._

Legolas shook his head at his crazy elders and smiled. Then they all turned and headed to the sea.

Some ends are never true 

_Some begins have no ends_

_For love is our greatest gift_

_Love knows no bounds or limits_

_For the love of a child and his parents_

_Is the greatest love of them all_

_For there is no limit to unconditional love_

_No race, no age, no war, no blood_

_Love is the greatest thing of all._

_C. Alexandra D._

Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

Phil Collins "Two Worlds" Tarzan Soundtrack

THE END 

**LalaithofBruinen**: Here is the last chapter I hope you enjoyed my story!! I am so glad you reviewed it!! Thank you!

**radbooks**: No that wasn't the last chapter. : ) I hope you enjoyed the real last chapter though! I will have a lot of room to play around, this is so totally going to be fun. Though it makes you think what is heaven? Alas, I'll figure it out somewhere along the line. It is kind of funny that you thought that the letters were going to be from Gilraen and Arathorn, because I did toy with the idea. I still haven't figured out how I am going to deal with those two. Any ideas, I am taking suggestions? Thank you for your sympathy, 18 credit hours was horrible, I am just glad I have only sixteen next quarter. Happily that time of my life is over!! (yah!) I hope you have a great week! Thank you for reviewing!!

**Kitten-KC**: I am glad to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of the story as well. Thank you, I try to make the characters interesting. I love Elrond the most, he is the most fun to portray other then Estel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Have a great week and thank you for reviewing!!!

**siegle**: Beautiful chapter? starts blushing like mad Um… thank you? grins Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I am glad to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter as well! (Now only one can hope you enjoyed this one as well!)

**Elven Kitten**: Glad to hear your proud!! I am too! I am seriously glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope that you enjoyed this one. Hope to hear from you soon!!

**grumpy**: I am glad to hear that you like the last chapter. 18 credit hours were totally killers ( I just sounded like a valley girl, shutters and then laughs ) Thank you so much for the encouragement!! See I wrote more, good huh? Yeah I am slightly glad Estel is out of Arwen's clutches it makes writing a lot easier, unfortunately you didn't get to see Mai and Tinu were up to. They are busy working, they will be in the sequel so don't worry. (Though I hate to break it to that Tindomiel and Tinu are the same person! : ) Sorry I couldn't resist teasing.) I liked writing the scene between Estel and Elros, so I am very happy to hear you liked it. I hope you liked this chapter just as much!! Thanks for reviewing!!

**trustingfriendship**: I am glad you like Estel's interaction with the elder people in his family (although I don't know if I should tell them they are elderly to their faces or not. Especially Elros, I don't think he thinks of himself as old. Sorry weak attempt at humor.) Did I mention they are fun to write, especially Elros! No Celeborn and Galadriel are equally fun to write and I am babbling… So thank you for reviewing and I am glad to see you review. Trust me I look forward to receiving reviews, they make me happy. Thank you and I hope you have a great week!

**shana:** I updated!! I am glad to hear that you like my stories, I love writing for people. It is always good to hear that people like to read them. : ) Your wish was my command, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a great week! Thanks for the review!!!

**hopegrl18**: Hey!! How are you? grins at the very friendly person I updated, I am so glad to hear you like my stories As for Elven Mortal, I don't know when I am going to start posting it, because it is kind of on the backburner to some other stories that I am working on. Hopefully I will begin to post it during my Christmas break in four weeks. I can't promise that is a final date though, I have to work on the story a little more and think where I am going to take it. But either way thank you!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest of the story! Thanks for the review and thank you for the encouragement!!

**spanishgoddess86**: Hola! I am glad to have a great review, so here is the last chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you very much for reviewing, and thank you for the compliments!!

**Thank all of you!! You all are great! I hope you all have a great week and if you live in the US Happy Thanksgiving! I hope everyone is having a good holiday season, no matter what you celebrate! Thank you all for your encouragement and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and this story because I had the most wonderful time writing it for all of you!!**

**Love, Peace, and Hope**

C. Alexandra Nightshade3


End file.
